Empire State of Mind
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: "There's nothing you can't do now you're in New York" It's when you are away from home you realise things that you have been trying to deny yourself for a while now Emma/Will Rating has gone up for chapter 14
1. Prologue  Where Dreams are Made Of

**Well I'm back with a new story for you guys! I realised this chapter today because I haven't got a drabble ready (Sorry!) so this is quite like a drabble... it is quite short =P**

**Anyway I just want to dedicate this to ALL the Wemma fans out there – we're having a rough time with the show but we know it's going to end happily don't we? I also like to give a huge THANK YOU to EVERYONE on GleeForum on the Wemma thread you guys are AMAZING! Also HUGE thank you to Mike who has been pitching this idea for a while and today it took hold of my fanfiction writing sense and wouldn't go away! Hope you like it! So enjoy!**

**1. Where Dreams are Made Of**

_Even if it ain't all it seems, I got a pocketful of dreams, Baby '__we're' in____New York __**Empire State of Mind: Part 2 – Alicia Keys**_

Will slowly came into consciousness regrettably since he was having the most wonderful dream.

He blinked slightly as his eyes opened to see the genetic alarm clock which was resting on the bedside table.

It was then he realised he was _not _in his cold bachelor apartment.

He smiled as he realised that he wasn't even in Ohio, he was in _New York._

Yes, New Directions were competing for the first time at _Nationals_ level.

They had beaten Vocal Adrenaline quite fantastically at Regionals causing them now to be in 'the big apple'.

Taking in the time displayed on the clock, Will calculated that he could get just about another hour of sleep before he _needed _to wake the kids up for the final dress rehearsal before they took to the stage.

Still being in his half asleep state he hadn't realised two things but then it blissfully crashed down on him as she sighed in her sleep, snuggling deeper into his one armed embrace.

He froze as he held his breath, slowly turning his head to see _her _resting on his chest.

He nearly let out a sob of joy as his dream turned out to be his reality.

For once he had woken up to find that his dream had come true, he had not woken up to find himself hugging a pillow. He had actually woken up to find _Emma Pillsbury _peacefully asleep on his chest.

"_Oh my god" _Will thought as he tightened his embrace on her his other arm coming to rest over her hip.

She smiled as she automatically snuggled further into his embrace; he kissed her forehead causing her to sigh peacefully again.

Will had seen Emma in many ways but he quickly decided this was the best way to see Emma Pillsbury.

In the early morning light streaming in through the window drapes, the light breeze coming from the partial open window which they were too distracted to close last night. Her gorgeous red hair lifting slightly as the breeze swept into the room tickling his nose as it did so. He inhaled the sweet scent of just pure _Emma._

She just seemed so peaceful like there was nowhere else she wanted to be. Will definitely hoped that she didn't want to be anywhere else.

That she just wanted to be asleep in his embrace... naked.

He had mentioned that before hadn't he?

He was equally naked of course, he smiled as he shut her eyes allowing himself dream about how they arrived in New York as friends but were now going to leave as lovers.

**So... do you want me to continue? =P PLEASE REVIEW (NO FLAMES)... and I may keep going with this! =P**


	2. It's Never Too Late To Get It Back

**First of all can I just say a huge THANK YOU to all who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you will review this chapter as well! I would also like to say a HUGE thank you to Lorna who helped me with Emma's outfit and Jenna who has just been amazing friend/beta/fanfic buddy during me writing this chapter!**

**Also this chapter was going to be different but then the events of a certain "Special Education" glee episode just made changed this chapter A LOT! Hope you like it! Let's just say I'm fixing what has been done! =) **

**EDIT: I've had a review saying that they are confused about this chapter so let me explain, the following chapters will be explaining how Wemma got to the place they were at in the last chapter – you will tell when I follow on from the last chapter ;) **

**2. It's Never Too Late To Get It Back**

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd, 32, and still growin' up now, Who you are is not what you did You're still an innocent, __**Innocent by Taylor Swift**_

"Well you sound chipper" Shannon noted as Will skipped into the room a huge smile on his face, a smile that hadn't been present for a while.

"Of course I am!" Will nearly jumped

"Let me guess..." Shannon pretended to think

"Did your hair store have discount bottles of hair gel Schuester?" Sue put in as she walked across the room leaving a glaring Will behind her as Shannon tried to cover a laugh.

His gaze snapped to Shannon "It's not funny"

"Sorry!" Shannon smiled "Could this smile have anything to do with the texts I kept getting from you and Emma last night? You won this competition or something didn't you?"

"_Regionals!" _Will laughed "We won Regionals!"

"I know" Shannon smiled "Very well done, your kids deserved it"

"I'm just so proud if you think I'm bad you should see them!" Will couldn't stop grinning

Shannon chuckled "Well if the kids are smiling like Emma is, I believe you"

Will turned to see Emma walk into the cafeteria, his stomach doing the usual butterflies' routine of seeing her and not even the sight of the wedding ring on her finger made the smile on his face go away, not today.

He held up his hand for a high five as she walked past, giggling slightly as she hit his hand walking past, she sat in the middle of Shannon and Will.

"William was just telling me about how New Directions apparently won something yesterday?"

"I'm surprised you're not shouting it from the roof tops Will" Emma laughed

"I won't sit by you two if you just going to make fun of me" Will fake pouted causing Emma to laugh again at her friend.

She shook her head "No you won't"

Will raised his eyebrow "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I..." The sound of her cell phone ringing cut her off, she huffed slightly sending a look of apology and little bit of guilt to Will which made him know her _husband _was calling her.

"I better take this" Though from her tone you could tell _she really didn't want to._

"Carl not happy that you went to Regionals with us yesterday?" Will ventured.

"You can say that again" Emma sighed.

"Sorry" Will muttered poking around with his lunch bag.

"Don't be" Emma shook her head, her tone making it clear that she was being serious, "I missed Sectionals _I was not going to miss Regionals"_

Will smiled as Emma rolled her eyes as she pressed the phone to her ear; she walked out of earshot of Shannon and Will.

Even though it hurt knowing she was going home to another man, Will couldn't help but admit being her friend again was wonderful, he knew her even better than he did before and while his feelings were never changing for her it helped knowing Emma sought his friendship against her husband's wishes just as much as Will sought hers.

Shannon pulled him out of his thoughts "Now there is a marriage that is _really _not going to last that much longer."

"What? Carl would be crazy to let Emma go – It hurts, trust me."

"Oh, Carl won't be able to stop it" Shannon commented.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"That even a blind man can really see where her hearts lies and who it lies with" Shannon smirked knowingly.

"Don't be ridiculous, I missed my shot and as long as she's happy I will just be content with being her friend."

"I don't think _she _will though, and she doesn't seem that happy." Shannon nodded to a very irate Emma returning to the table.

"Em? Everything alright?"

"Apparently I'm not allowed to sit with my best friends at lunch anymore," Emma scoffed, "Like that's going to happen"

"Emma if you can't sit next to me..."

"No Will" Emma stood her ground as she sat down "You're my friend just like Shannon is, I eat lunch with you every school day."

"But Em.." Will protested but got cut off by Emma again.

"No, in the past I have been a _lousy _friend to you – not anymore"

Shannon smiled and shot Will an 'I told you so look' before getting up with her empty lunch bag. "Well I better go, it's now _my _turn to coach my team to win their next trophy see you guys later!"

Emma smiled at Shannon as she left her and Will alone together while Will just shook his head at his friend as she left the room, he couldn't help but feel a bit hopeful at Shannon's words though.

"So, you excited for Nationals?" Emma asked nibbling on her salad.

"God, I'm still getting over Regionals Em! Give me time to adjust!"

"Sorry" Emma smiled "I have a feeling they could win it you know! They were amazing yesterday!"

"Maybe it was because they had their lucky charm with them?" Will joked as Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm not their lucky charm Will"

"The kids are even calling you it now!" Will told the truth.

"They did, when?"

"You were asleep" Will responded, on his shoulder he swore he could still feel her head imprinted in that spot.

"Wow" Emma was shocked but Will could sense a little bit of pride and honour because the kids called her that.

"They actually wanted me to ask you something" Again, not a lie.

"Go on?"

"Do you want to go to Nationals with us?"

Emma was shocked.

"It's already paid" Will continued and then said through slightly gritted teeth "You can even bring Carl with you, if you want"

The idea of Emma and Carl doing romantic things in New York was not an appealing one but if it got Emma there then, he would just have to suck it up.

Emma blinked still speechless "Will... I..."

"You don't have to decide right now, I just _need _to know by the end of these two weeks? Because if you and... Carl are going you have be on the insurance – it's complicated" _'You can say that again'_ Will thought.

"I'd love to!" Emma smiled "Oh my gosh, I'm going to New York!" She giggled causing Will to giggle along with her... something he has never done before.

But then Emma gets him do a lot of things he's never done before.

-X-

It had been a whirl wind of two weeks.

Only _two weeks _to change Will Schuester and Emma _Pillsbury's _life because in those two weeks she became Emma Pillsbury again and Will couldn't help but feel ashamed that he only noticed that when he knocked on her office door, blanking the sign by the side of the door as he usually does and walked in when Emma smiled waving him in.

He didn't even notice she wasn't wearing her wedding ring anymore, the things his mind use to do to block out any pain.

"Hey Em" Will smiled as he sat down on one of the chairs which he had been occupying frequently ever since they became friends again.

"Hey Will, haven't seen you much this week" Emma pondered.

"Yeah," He sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "I realised _just _how much marking I had to do! But I'm proud to officially say that it is _all _marked!"

Emma laughed softly "Well done."

Yet Will could tell something was off.

"You OK?" He asked concerned "Not sick are you?"

"No, just tired haven't been sleeping well" Emma admitted.

"I never pegged Carl as a snorer" Will made a light joke as Emma's eyes widened.

"He wasn't" Emma agreed looking at him strangely.

"What?" Will looked behind him, nope no one in the hallway.

"Nothing, did you just stop by for a chat or was there a purpose?" Emma asked, "Not that I mind if it's just for a chat – I missed you" She admitted.

"I missed you too" Will agreed. _'More than you can ever know.'_

"I did come here with a purpose... but we can chat afterwards – I just wanted to know if you were coming to Nationals?"

"Of course." Emma smiled "I am New Direction's good luck charm after all."

"That's brilliant." Will smiled ear to ear, "Really, it's going to be a blast!"

Emma giggled again "I know Will." She looked down.

"Erm... is Carl going?"

She looked up then, "You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Will asked wondering what he was missing.

"Notice anything different about me?"

"Erm..." He was always rubbish with these games he puffed out a shot of air, "New Haircut?"

Emma smiled and shook her head.

"No, no ring." Emma replied flustered.

"Ring?" Will was being incredibly slow causing Emma to roll her eyes and lifted her hand up, the last time she had done that she had broke his heart into a million tiny pieces, this time it felt like those pieces were starting to mend themselves together.

"Did you..." Will cleared his throat – he wasn't going to get his hopes up, too big of a fall if it's not what he thinks it is. "Did you forget to put it on this morning?"

"No" Emma shook her head "I haven't had it on since I gave it back to him."

"Which was?" Will asked.

"When I got home from school that day we had lunch."

"Wow so you're getting a ..."

"Annulment – well not getting one, got one – mine and Carl's marriage never existed."

"Wow." He said intelligently really trying to stop the joy from coming onto his face Emma needed a friend moment, not someone who is insanely in love with her.

"I know." Emma nodded slowly

"What...?" Will stopped himself.

"Hmm?" Emma replied.

"What is the difference between a divorce and an annulment?"

"Oh, many differences," Emma murmured, "but an annulment means that the court of law or whatever place we went to..." Emma sighs embarrassed "according to law, the marriage _never_ took place."

"Ok Em..." He could tell it was difficult for her "We won't talk about if you don't want to."

"_No!" _Emma shook her head, _"_You _need _to know this – for an annulment you can base it on certain common grounds and ours was 'Inability to Consummate Marriage'" Emma bit her lip as she watched a 100 different emotions come on Will's face.

"So you and Carl never..."

"Not once." Emma agreed.

"But you were married for 3 months!"

"We didn't once." Emma shook her head "It never felt right, I pulled away every time _he_ tried."

"So you're still a..."

Emma nods her head again. "I'm still a _virgin." _

Will released a deep breath while Emma looked so _embarrassed, _he wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed that she was still a virgin, that he couldn't be prouder of her that she didn't feel right about it so pulled away and that his insides were doing the _conga _because her first wasn't with Carl (not that he was presuming it was going to be him, he hoped but wasn't presuming that at all)who in his opinion wasn't fit to earn that title.

"Em..." He started but stopped at her expression, she didn't want to talk about it anymore so he _certainly _wasn't going to pressure her into talking on why she didn't give herself to her husband instead he went for a more friend approach.

"So..." He puffed out some air before asking "Why did you get the annulment? If you don't mind me asking."

Emma shook her head monetarily distracting Will with how her hair tossed from side to side, he noted how the curls that had been in it had returned – he didn't realise just how much he missed them "I don't mind." Emma whispered.

Will waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"It...I mean..." Emma stuttered out hopelessly.

"Em, if you don't want me to know..."

"No! It's not that Will." Emma shook her head again, she sighed as she got up from her desk and started to pace slightly. "I guess one of the reasons we got an annulment was becausewe were _never _suppose to get married in the first place, it's probably – no it _is _one of my biggest regrets because I think I just hurt _so _many people through it." She looked directly at Will. "I hurt you though it."

Will shook his head.

"Don't deny it Will, I know I did, _I saw you._" Emma muttered "And I'm ashamed of myself for hurting the best friend I ever had."

"Have Em," Will disagreed, "You still have me" Though Will couldn't help but think on how much it actually hurt to be called Emma's friend when he wanted to be _so _much more than that.

"Thank you." Emma smiled slightly "I don't deserve you as a..." She stopped her train of thought shaking her head again, still pacing around her desk.

"As a?" Will prompted which made Emma freeze and stare at him.

"Carl was jealous of the relationship we have." She answered changing the subject, "It was one of the main reasons why I told him I wanted out of this marriage."

Will nodded "I told you we didn't have to be friends if it upset him."

Emma shook her head, "But I wanted you as a friend, I still want you as a friend, you're too important to me for you _not _to be in my life and I know it was selfish, because I know it killed you to be my friend when I was married to someone else."

Will shrugged, "Probably not as much as it hurt you to be my friend when I was still married to Terri, Em."

"I was jealous," Emma admitted, "When she told me about what happened between you two when you sick."

"Wait, what?" Will answered back horrified. "She told you?"

Emma nodded chucking, "Carl didn't like how I reacted to it"

"Why didn't you confront me?"

"Because I was married Will, I had _no _right to feel anything."

"You have the most right." Will disagreed.

She blushed slightly.

"Wait that was the week when you _really _icy towards me wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Emma laughed slightly "It was – it also didn't help Carl and I kept fighting throughout that week about me going to Regionals, he didn't want me to go but as you know I was adamant."

Will smiled as he remembered that week leading up to Regionals, he guessed _adamant _was a word that he could apply to Emma when it came to her uncertainly of accompanying him and New Directions to Regionals.

"And then I was annoyed when I came home that day we shared lunch – when you asked me to Nationals, I told him and he flat out refused even after I told him he could come with us."

Will blinked slowly, captured by how calmly she was retelling how her marriage failed.

"We got into a fight over it, _another fight," _Emma admitted, "And that was the last straw for both of us, he was annoyed because I wouldn't sleep with him and he accused me of having feelings for..." She widened her eyes then as Will looked on keenly.

"Someone else." She finished though Will knew _who _she still had feelings for. "I didn't deny those feelings"

Will's heart soared.

"And I couldn't deal with his jealously anymore." Emma admitted. "The annulment was mutual – he moved out that night and the annulment papers came over the weekend along with the meeting."

She didn't look upset but something definitely was troubling her.

"Em?"

"I just couldn't believe how it was over _so quickly – _when you divorced Terri, it seemed like it took forever."

"It was because Terri went through a phase of refusing to sign the papers." Will admitted. "I wish mine could be like yours, it seemed easy!"

Emma nodded slightly sad, "See I was brought up to believe a marriage was meant to last forever, and I know _Carl wasn't the one _for me to marry but it has shaken me how quick it was over."

Will nodded, "When you marry or even live with someone you give a bit of yourself to them Em – it's hard to wrap your head around once it's over."

"It still feels weird to sleep on my own again, and I only slept in the same bed as Carl for a couple months"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Will smiled, "I still have trouble with that, and I've even moved out of the apartment I shared with Terri and I still find it hard! Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure."

"Try to sleep in the middle of the bed, it helps _believe me." _

Emma giggled slightly, "Thanks for the tip." She stared at the pamphlets behind her.

"Em?"

She turned back to him.

"You Ok? Well as Ok as you can be?"

"No." Emma shook her head tears slightly pooled at her eyes, "But I will be"

"Want a friend hug?" Will offered.

She chuckled watery, "Yes please"

Will was up from his seat in a shot, pulling her into his arms, he couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent of her. She snuggled into his embrace "Em, you're going to be alright, I'm here if you ever need _anything – _like if you need to go out for the night or just have someone to talk to."

"Thank you." Emma pulled back smiling a smile and looking at him in a way he hasn't seen in a while. "I know I'm going to be alright, I have you to help me."

Will groaned as the bell went "Damn, I have a lesson know I can always skip or..." Never in his life has he even thought of missing a lesson when he was able to go.

Emma shook her head "No, go – I have someone coming to see me anyway, thank you though – I think I just needed to talk, I feel better now that it's sort of vented out of me"

"Well I'm here if you _ever _need to vent to me." He couldn't resist but kiss her on top of her head.

"Thanks." Emma kissed his cheek "Go, I'm fine _really."_

And Will believed her, he nodded as he left her office looking at the sign next to her office stating that _Emma Pillsbury _once resided there again, he couldn't help but prefer it to what it used to be, though he can't deny it he knows he will (hopefully) prefer _Emma Schuester _being on that name plaque... not yet though, but at least now it was a dream again, which was a first, since mostly when he gave up on his dreams they didn't come back to him.

But then Emma is different than any dream he had before.

-X-

Will grunted as he walked through the door grunting at the weight of the box.

"Em?" He called out and watched her walk out of the kitchen carrying two mugs "Where do you want this?"

"What is it?"

"Well its labelled books, so I'm guessing its books!" Will strained out cheekily.

"Oh." Emma was stumped "Erm..."

"This is quite heavy Emma!"

"Sorry!" Emma replied hastily. "Can you put it next to the bookcase please?" She pointed to the bookcase they assembled together just a couple of days ago.

Will quickly shuffled to where she pointed and placed the box down, it made a thump as it was placed on the floor. Will stood up tall again and stretched his back, his hands coming to rest on the curve of his lower back.

"Oh Em, you're going to put my back out you know."

"Sorry." Emma blushed but couldn't resist the smile on her face. Even when Will glared at her as she passed him his mug of coffee.

"I'm glad your friend's pain amuses you!" He chuckled as he saw Emma stopping herself from laughing.

It was then she lost it and pearls of her giggles escaped her perfect mouth, Will couldn't help but chuckle alongside her.

"So do you need me to do anything else?" Will asked as he took a sip of the coffee Emma brought him causing him to sigh in satisfaction, no _one _can make a coffee like Emma.

"Nope." Emma shook her head smiling. "Thank you though, I know I wouldn't have been able to move in this quickly if you hadn't help me"

"Again, it was my pleasure." Will chuckled setting his coffee down on one of the side tables on the ends of the _new _couch.

Pretty much everything here was new, when Emma had come into his office a couple of weeks ago and said she wanted a fresh start in her life, she meant it.

This fresh start included selling her old condo that she had shared with Carl in the very few days of their marriage along with her furniture. And with that money she brought this breathtaking apartment, Will was actually in awe of it the day Emma drove him to see it – wanting to get his opinion of it before signing the papers and making it official. Following that Emma packed up the things she was going to bring to her new place and then invited Will to a _very _fun day of picking the new stuff from she was going to get from IKEA and other stores, that was fun, assembling it... not so much.

Also this fresh start included her seeing a therapist again, she stopped going after she found out about Will's 'sluttish' ways and thought she didn't need to when she was with Carl – but going now was freeing and she learnt just how much Carl wasn't helping her when they were together... not for long term solutions anyway.

And Will couldn't deny it, it was brilliant having the old Emma back – she went and turned into something else when she was Carl but slowly she had been coming back to him, and this transition started before she had even got the annulment.

She laughed again, she would look at him like she used to and he couldn't help but notice how she would swoon when she heard him sing with the kids as they were rehearsing for Nationals – only trouble was the kids could see this as well, and the knowing smirks they were shooting their director and guidance counsellor were endless and merciless.

And even though they were their old selves not once have they talked about trying to go out again, both knew that whatever they had between them was special not something to rushed... _like last time_, but it was getting harder for Will everyday to see her, laugh with her, eat with her, just be her friend and not kiss her and hold on to her like there was no tomorrow.

But that's the point he knows the moment he kisses her, he _can't _let her go again and she was coming out of an annulment and while she has made in _perfectly _clear to him that she was in love with the _idea _of Carl and not the actual man, Will just can't stand the heartache of losing her because rushed it again.

"You Ok?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"You just had a very glazy look in your eyes."

"Oh... yeah just thinking."

Emma nodded. "Fair enough – I actually want to do something for you as a thank you present."

"Oh?"

"How would you like to come over here, once I've unpacked everything and I will make you dinner as a thank you for just being a great friend and helping me move in here."

"I'd love that... it's a date."

They both froze at his words, Emma's eyes going wide.

"I mean as friends... not as in anything else because it be inappropriate at the moment and..." Will knew he was babbling but he just couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Yeah," Emma nodded fast agreeing with, "It would be like a friend date"

"Of course... friend date." Will agreed as an awkward silence came between them. Emma sipped at her tea looking intently into it when Will broke the silence. "I should go, it's getting late and I promised I would phone my parents later." He knew he was making up excuses but he couldn't help it.

"Of course, I see you tomorrow." Emma nodded placing her mug down next to Will's barely touched coffee. "And how much notice would I need to give you?"

Will looked at her strangely.

"For our friend date."

"Oh – just the day the day you want me to come over." Will smiled, even though he knew the phrase 'Friend date' should make him upset because it wasn't just a 'date', he couldn't when Emma said it in her wonderful accent.

"Okay! I'll do that." Emma walked him to her door as he grabbed his coat from the back of a chair. "I see you tomorrow." She reached up to kiss him on the cheek causing it to feel like it caught fire by the tingles running through it. She leant down again, she was only millimetres away from his lips, he could feel her breathe against lips, it would just be _so _easy to bend down and kiss softly, lovingly. But he pulled right back and he couldn't help but do a victory conga from the look of disappointment on her face.

"I see you tomorrow Em." He smiled kissing her cheek before turning the handle on the door and walking out of it, he turned back to see her, swaying slightly with a love-struck look on her face.

That look would permanently be engraved in his mind now.

-X-

Will was unsure of himself as he got out of the old clunker of his car which Emma seemed to love for some reason he still couldn't fathom.

Emma wasn't the only one who got a fresh start when her marriage ended, Will did too while he didn't go to the extremes as Emma did, he did get rid of some of the things for instance he moved apartments and brought _some _new furniture and he really thought about selling his car and getting a new one not a corvette _never _a corvette but Emma stopped him, threw quite a hissy fit which was quite adorable and Will found himself promising that he wouldn't replace his car.

So here he was, shutting his car door before locking it even though he knew that no-one would want to steal it before walking up to the apartment door complex and pressing the button until he heard Emma giggling on the other side.

"Hello?" Emma giggled even though she knew full well who was outside.

"Hello!" Will responded. "Can I come up?"

"Oh, I don't know about that Will." Emma teased. "I have a hot friend date coming over."

"Tsk" Will laughed "I'm sure he won't mind"

"Hmmm" Emma giggled. "Go on then."

The door buzzed open causing Will to hastily grab the handle to the door before it locked again. He half ran up the very familiar stairs even though he had only been here two times, though when you help someone move in you find you take the stairs _many times._

He felt unsure of himself as he turned the corner leading to Emma's apartment doorway, he even had to stop his stride as it hit him... was he supposed to bring something with him? Wine? Flowers? Or would that imply he thought this as a '_date' _date instead of a 'friend' date?

Thinking it was too late to do anything now about it, he had spent hours thinking about if he should bring anything with him since Emma walked into his office earlier today asking him shyly if he was free tonight for their friend date, part of him was surprised that she could have unpacked so quickly – it's only been a week since he helped her move in! But then this was Emma he was talking about so he found himself smiling brightly as he agreed, his heart racing at the thought of having dinner with Emma, of having Emma cook him dinner.

It was like a dream come true.

He took an unsteady breathe as he knocked on the door, he smirked slightly at how fast he heard the lock turning in the lock almost as if Emma was looking in the peep hole watching out for him ever since he buzzed in.

The door than was thrown open to reveal its occupant which left Will in awe and speechless and the butterflies fluttering away in his stomach.

"Wow."

Emma blushed, lighting up her whole face and with the combination of the stunning light yellow summer evening dress she was wearing, it stopped just above her knee showing Will her gorgeous legs and just the tiniest bit of her thigh, causing Will to have images flash through his mind of running his hands up her silky skin and attach his lips onto the crease of her neck making her sigh like she used to when he kissed her a lifetime ago. He gaze reverted to the small bow that was tied around her waist at the front; she had assembled this perfect dress with an adorable white cardigan that was printed with yellow daisies on it. She had finished this outfit with her pair of yellow Mary Jane shoes – the shoes he once scrapped gum of them and called her Cinderella afterwards he remembered with a soft smile then with a jolt he remembered a time when he spent nearly half a night polishing them after realising Emma had run out of his apartment bare-foot.

His gaze reverted to her face then, her hair done in the way he had been accustomed to when he first meet her, with the perfect 'flip' running throughout her hair, it had come back in presence in her hair since recent times and he couldn't help but smile at the reminder that the women he fell in love with was slowly coming back to him.

"Will?" Emma prompted tucking her hair back slightly as it feel in front of her face the yellow in her outfit making her glow stunningly "You okay?"

"You're beautiful." Will whispered out in awe before he could stop himself.

Emma blushed deeply and slightly girlish giggle escaping her lips at his compliment, and there it was again _his look. _"You're not too bad yourself." She nodded to what he was wearing on this warm summer's night which in all honestly paled in compassion to her outfit, his choice of the pair of his finest dark wash jeans, a long light white shirt with a black vest on top of it, he had decided to add some colour to the outfit from his light yellow tie which was now hanging around his neck, and now he found that he was matching Emma. Something they had been doing so much lately that he had forgotten how many times this has happened now. He also had his black leather jacket on as well for the chill that could come later in the night as he walked back to his car at the end of this already glorious evening.

Compared to Emma's he felt like his outfit was nothing, but her reaction to it certainly wasn't giving that impression, if he didn't know any better (which he didn't) he would say she could even be swooning slightly, he knows he is over her... but then that wasn't anything new. He was luckily if he could stay in single digits a day over how many times he swoons over Emma.

"Thanks." He smirked slightly as Emma stepped out the way so he could walk through the door. Emma nodded distractedly as she locked her door again and turned around making her outfit flow with her leaving Will to hopelessly stare at her movements.

Emma looked at him again and Will scrambled to say _anything _intelligent.

"Erm... do you want me to take my shoes off?" Will asked then mentally winced _Yeah that was __**really **__intelligent well done Schuester!_

Emma giggled. "Well I don't care personally, but if it makes you feel more comfortable you can."

Will shook his head. "No, I just didn't know if you wanted to... I'll shut up now."

"No, don't." Emma grinned. "You wanted to know if you able to walk on the carpets or something didn't you?"

He could roll with that. "Yeah." He tried to admit in a way that she would believe him.

"Don't worry Will." Emma smiled assuredly. "It's progress my therapist will like." She grinned as Will laughed, he did find it adorable on how Emma tried to do something each week just to show her therapist that she did it.

"Well can I at least leave my jacket somewhere?"

"Oh, I don't know about that." Emma teased as Will pretended to look crestfallen. "Of course you can." Emma held her hands out for the jacket as he hastily slipped it off and into her hands. "I just put it in the hallway closet for the time being."

Will nodded his agreement as he stepped into her living room whistling slightly, this had changed _a lot _in the week. "Wow."

Emma stepped behind him. "What?"

"You've unpacked haven't you?"

"Oh gosh yes." Emma nodded. "Took me about two days but everything has found its new home." She smiled "Why?"

"I wish I was as organized as you, I'm sure I still have boxes to unpack – and I've been living in my apartment _a lot _longer then you have been living in yours!"

"Oh, I just couldn't live that long with boxes that still needed to be unpacked." She shuddered. "I'm better _but not that much."_

Will smiled "Still..." His attention was drawn to a photo that was over her mantel place, it was of _them _quite recently as well, Will can tell since they were both smiling brightly and chuckling together over something.

He walked over to it, picking it up smiling, "I didn't know you had a picture of us Em." He turned his attention back to a blushing Emma who was swaying slightly on her feet embarrassed.

"Yeah, erm... Blaine actually it."

"What?" Will laughed at the action of the latest member of New Directions, he had followed Kurt when he came back to McKinley and New Directions an action that made most of the female population sigh in a romantic way (including Emma) and was the last straw before he and Kurt became a couple, they had actually become the 'it' couple of New Directions.

"Yeah, he and Kurt had a photo competition on how many pictures they could take while they were waiting at rehearsal for Nationals and I caught them, they showed me the photos and I asked if they could make me a copy of this one... I just liked it." Emma shrugged.

"It's brilliant." Will smiled. "The only picture I have of us is on..." his bedside table, Emma is the last and first thing he sees of the day. "I mean of..." their first 'date' date, he was kissing her giggling cheek as he took it on his phone.

Will shook his head neither of those things did he want to admit to. "Doesn't matter, I just have a picture of us at home anyway!" He shrugged as Emma gave him a knowing look that clearly read she wanted to know more but wasn't sure if she _really _wanted to know more.

"Okay then." Emma chuckled nervously an awkward tension coming between them. "Dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes." She nodded.

"Anything I can do?" Will asked.

"No!" She sounded mortified. "This is your thank you present; you can't help – though you can do me a favour."

"Sure, anything."

Emma smirked "You don't know what you're agreeing to!"

"I trust you." Will shrugged.

"Ok, Mr Truster I'm going to enlist you with the _very _important task to see if my new flat screen TV is any good when it comes to watching the last 20 minutes of the football game that is on tonight."

Will's eyes widened and snapped to the TV which he had not seen before "How did I miss that?"

"Maybe you're not observant." She teased as Will narrowed his eyes at her causing her to laugh again and drag him to the couch, she pushed him down and handed him the remote control to the TV. "I presume you know the channel number?"

"Of course." Will smirked as Emma switched the TV on.

"Do you want a drink?" Emma asked turning around.

"I can get it myself." Will protested about to get up but Emma rushed back to him pushing him down again.

"_No! _ You're not allowed in the kitchen!" She said sternly causing Will to be taken aback. "Sorry." She whispered at the sight of his face.

Will shook his head amused. "No, don't worry, erm what do you have?"

Emma smirked then and held up a finger to indicate that she be right back and 30 seconds later she was back carrying a bottle of his favourite beer causing him to smile widely.

"Em.." He was touched that she remembered

"When I went shopping for tonight's meal, I saw this and thought maybe I should have some in the fridge... you know for if you ever come over?"

Will smiled again. "Thank you." He couldn't deny that he had started to get soy milk just on the off chance that Emma would come round to his place.

Emma smiled shyly as she passed it him, "I will come and get you in twenty minutes then."

Will chuckled. "You sure you trust me with the TV that long? For all you know I could steal it away into my apartment... I'm sure I can do that within 20 minutes."

"No you couldn't Will." Emma laughed. "Since it took about 30 minutes for my brother to set it up."

"Brother?" Will asked his eyebrows shooting up.

"Yeah, he and his family are in town for a couple of days, they got me the TV as a house warming gift." Emma nodded shyly. "It was quite funny seeing him try to connect it _without instructions." _She looked knowingly at him as he tried to look innocent while he knew he was far from, Emma _may _have got quite frustrated and amused at the same time as they both tried to put her furniture together without even looking at the instructions, Emma wanted to but Will didn't need to!

"Hey! Like I said! I can put together a bookcase without reading the instructions."

Emma shook her head before starting to walk into the kitchen and quite childishly opened the door letting the sweet aroma out she walked in and just when the door was _about to close _answered "No you can't!"

"Yes I can!" Will shouted chuckling but wasn't sure if she could hear the response and he sensed he'd be in trouble if he tried to walk into the kitchen.

So he sat quite happily in Emma's living room, sitting on what must be one of the most comfortable couches made possible, and before long he was shouting at the TV and was so involved in the game that he didn't notice Emma leaning against the kitchen doorway smirking – had it been 20 minutes already?

"Having fun?" She smirked.

"Yes." Will blushed, he could get quite involved when it came to football games.

"Dinner's ready if you are." Emma laughed causing Will to quickly turn off the TV and found that the table was set with their meals already on there... wow how did he miss Emma walking past him?

"How did you?"

"I walked behind you Will" Emma giggled pointing to the path that was from the wall to the end of the couch.

"Oh..." He rubbed the back of his neck "Can't believe I missed that"

Emma shrugged again before pushing herself of the side, "Don't beat yourself up about it, I found it quite... cute how pulled in you were with the game"

"Cute?" Will protested.

"What? You were!" Emma giggled

"Yeah but that's not the best adjective you can use to describe a burly man me!"

"Burly?" Emma tried not to laugh again causing Will to huff in fake annoyance. "OK! Burly man." Emma giggled again pulling him up, "Will you have dinner with me?"

"Well..." Will pretended to think, "Since I'm here!"

Emma giggled again. "You're _so _brave"

"I try to be!" Will chuckled as they walked the immaculately set out table, their meals looking and smelling fantastic. "Where you sitting?"

Emma blinked at the question, "I was going to sit here." She pointed to the chair facing closet to them, "But if you want to sit here..."

"No, it's not that – I just want to do this." He pulled her chair out and gestured for her to sit down, she placed a hand over her heat touched by his gesture as she took her seat and helped him push her chair closer to the table. How Will didn't kiss her on the top of her head he wasn't sure, especially since it was smelling so gorgeous and looked _so _soft but they weren't on a 'date' date so he couldn't do that.

He closed his eyes before walking to the opposite chair which was facing her, she was just breathtaking, the setting sun's rays highlight _everything _about her almost making her look like an angel, she probably was for all he knew.

She smiled as she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip of it, it was then Will realised that he also had a glass a wine causing him to pick it up and clunk it against hers as a toast.

"Here's to fresh starts and friendships." Will toasted.

"And winning Nationals in a month's time!" Emma added smiling as he nodded

"Oh definitely that!" Will agreed before taking another sip of the delicious wine before picking up his knife and fork and taking a bit of Emma's dish closing his eyes in satisfaction as hit his taste buds.

"Oh, that's just... brilliant Em." Will compliment making her smile as she took a bite from her own food.

"Thank you, so have you got the set list down for Nationals yet?" Emma asked

Will just snorted. "No, I'm desperately trying not to leave it to the last moment buts it hard when Rachel and Finn want the duet but then so do Blaine and Kurt and Sam and Quinn!"

Emma winced in sympathy, "You can't always please everyone Will, you just have to do what you think is right."

Will nodded. "I know, I still have time to decide it's just _what _songs to use as well! I mean should I use a New York one since we're going to be there or should I use a contemporary one? I've also said that the kids can pick the final group performance and they are fighting over that at the moment!"

"Well they respond well to boy's Vs girls don't they?"

Will nodded.

"Well what about under the disguise of that you have them come up with their own songs and if you can make an mash up of them later, you're good at mash ups."

Will smiled. "Yeah, I think I will do that – I mean I have told them to come to next glee's rehearsal with ideas but we both now that's not going to happen, so I will then do that – thanks!"

"Anytime." Emma smiled.

"Care to be a fake judge?" Will asked chuckling.

"Is there any other kind?" Emma giggled he face lighting up, "I'd love to!"

"Great, thank you for _everything _you've done for New Directions – they wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Emma blushed. "No, they wouldn't be here if it _weren't for you Will."_

It was Will's turn to blush then, taking another sip of his wine as Emma continued to eat.

"So you excited that you are going to _New York in a month's time!"_

"Still can't wrap my head around it!" Emma laughed. "I've _always _wanted to go, so it's quite unbelieving that in a month's time I will be!"

"You're packing already you?"

"Gosh no, my therapist has been very specific that I shouldn't!" Emma laughed. "I am going to go shopping with my niece and sister in law tomorrow though for New York supplies."

"Oh so your family's still in town?"Will asked.

Emma nodded "Till Sunday."

"You shouldn't have invited me here today then! You should be with them!"

"No! It's your thank you gift and I promised you that it would be as soon as my apartment is sorted out and it is! My brother and his family are going to the cinema to see a film that _really _looks like rubbish so in essence you saved me for that so thank you!"

"You're very welcome then." Will laughed. "So what's this shopping trip going to be for?"

"Oh, clothes, probably games for the flight and probably some music to put on the very over the top but still grateful for IPOD you gave me for my birthday, toiletries as well with maybe a little bit of girly shopping thrown in, it's not every day you get to go to New York now is it?"

"Definitely not!" Will smiled. "I should do some shopping at some point too."

"Well, tell me when and we go together!" Emma gushed. "If that's alright with you because it's going to take more than one shopping trip for me to be ready!"

"I'd love to– because I have no clue what I should get, I feel I need to make a right impression as a director of a Regionals champion glee club that is now at _Nationals." _He _still _couldn't wrap his head around that fact.

"Oh Will, going clothes shopping with me can be dangerous." Emma laughed.

"I like a little danger once in a while." Will flirted causing Emma to breath just that _little _bit heavily.

It was Emma's turn to take sip of her wine before returning to her meal which she had been eating slowly (just like Will) throughout their conversation.

It was when they had both finished their meals and were to comfortable to move Will purposed what had been in the back of his mind ever since he found out _only _Emma was going to Nationals.

"Say Em?"

"Hmm?" Emma replied peacefully.

"You said, you don't go to New York everyday"

"That is correct." Emma teased. "Why?"

"I was wondering if we should make the most we have for it and take in Broadway show while we are there, what do you say?"

Emma was speechless before replying. "Yes of course!"

"Cool, any ideas which musical?"

Emma blushed. "Well, I have always wanted to see one of the musicals since I first found out they did it."

"What?"

"The Lion King."

"Done." Will replied smiling "I've always wanted to see it as well – did you hear that the animals are suppose to come in the audience? That is just _so _cool."

Emma giggled smiling brightly. "Oh and the soundtrack is just _so _beautiful."

"It's Elton John!" Will laughed, "He is like the master of music in my opinion... oh Elton John." His mind went off into a different direction.

"Pardon?" Emma asked laughing slightly confused.

"Sorry, I just thought the kids could sing an Elton John song in their set list."

Emma smiled brightly. "I think they could change his songs into something brilliant."

"It's an idea." Will mused. "And an appealing one at that."

Emma nodded. "I think you should try, if it doesn't work you still have time to change it don't you?" She got up from her seat and reached for Will's plate.

"What do you think you are doing?" Will asked.

"The washing up." Emma laughed

"Oh no you're not!" Will protested. "You made this delicious meal, you _should _not wash up as well!"

"Will, I really don't mind!"

"I _do!" _He took the plate of her, and started to collect the other cutlery on the table. "So I will do the washing up!"

"Oh Will but this is your thank you present!"

"Consider this my thank you for your thank you present then!" Will shot back but did she Emma distressed slightly. "But... I do need someone who can dry up and show me _exactly _how she washes up."

Emma smiled brightly in thanks.

"Come on Em," Will walked towards the kitchen Emma following behind him, with the stuff he didn't have enough hands for. A momentarily flash of pride went through him as he realised that Emma had left the things she used to make the meal piled up tidily on the side waiting to be washed up instead of washing it up straight after she used them.

He placed the stuff they had eaten off of by the side of the pots and pans and turned to Emma, unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt so he could roll then up to over his elbow.

"You know what we need?"

Emma shook her head.

"A good washing up playlist!" Will replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh Will, I think the best I can do is put my IPOD in its docking station and put it on shuffle."

"That is what I mean by a good washing up playlist Em!" Will smiled. shaking his head, "You do that as I feel up the washing up bowl with water and then you can tell me how you wash up and then you can dry up for me! Deal?"

Emma nodded a little uncertainly at first. "Deal."

"Great, cool." Will set of to do his task as Emma did hers before they knew it the docking station was set up and the washing up bowl full of water.

"So how do I wash up?" Will asked "Guide me."

Emma laughed and handed him a plate. "Show me how you wash up and then I tell you if that's good or not."

Within a couple of seconds of Will doing this Emma gasped and ducked behind his arm so she was in front of him. "Gosh no Will, that's not how you do it!"

"How do I do it then?" Will huffed slightly amused as Emma took the plate of him and then showed him how to do it, his hands on hers mimicking the actions, only he couldn't concentrate, he was just _so _close to her, his chin could be resting on her shoulder, her hair tickling his chin and nose.

Emma froze as her breathe started to become unsteady turning her head so they were perfect distance for either one of them to kiss the other.

"I... erm.." Emma gulped.

"Yes?" Will answered huskily he couldn't help it.

"That's how you wash up." Emma whispered softly closing her eyes and leaning up a sign to Will that he could kiss her... but not yet, not while they were doing the washing up.

He cleared his throat. "Thanks, want to put the music on?"

She blinked and looked a bit crestfallen before nodding. "Of course."

She stepped under his arm again and after a couple of mild curses which was making Will laughed the music started to play the first track being "Hakuna Matata" from Broadway's production.

Both Will and Emma laughed as she picked up a tea towel.

"What's the chances?" Will laughed before he started to sing along._"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase"_

Emma laughed before singing the next line "_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze"_

They sang the next together. "_It means no worries for the rest of your days; It's our problem-free philosophy."_

They past the rest of the time in friendly companionship, the shuffle coming up with _really _great songs to wash/ dry up with including Emma doing a hilarious rendition of The Pussycat Doll's of 'Beep' with randomly saying random words when the 'Beep' part came up. And then some songs that Emma tried to blame on her niece getting a hold of her IPOD when S Club 7's "Bring It Back" came on calling Will to laugh hysterically but since it came on as the last song of cleaning up the kitchen Will pulled her into his arms and they started to dance/jump around whilst in hysterics.

"Oh Will." Emma was still laughing wiping actual tears out of her eyes as the last verse of the song came on, "I think that's the most fun I've had washing up _in ages."_

"My task is complete then!" Will grinned cheekily.

"I should turn it off now though." Emma reached for the button

"No!" Will laughed. "You should turn it up so we can hear it from the living room!" He winked before doing just that and dragged Emma back into the living room. Plopping next to her on the couch, her head came to rest on the top cushion part of the sofa, she sighed peacefully.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Will." Emma smiled.

"So have I." Will laughed. "At one time I thought I would never be able to have this much fun..." He trailed off as he realised he didn't say that in his head, he said it out loud. He was horrified as Emma's face dropped and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Em?"

"Don't deny it, Will." Emma shakily sat up. "I saw what it was doing to you, but didn't stop myself, I couldn't stop myself from hurting you. I don't deserve you as a friend or _anything." _She whispered pathetically.

"Em, that only happened because..." Will shook his head biting his lip. "It's not like I helped, we both made mistakes we're human."

"Will, I've hurt you _so much more _than you _ever _hurt me." Emma shook her head. "No wonder you don't want to..." She stopped herself and sniffed slightly.

"Don't want to what?" Will asked.

Emma shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you're just the best friend I could ever wish for, if you still are my friend."

"Of course I am!" Will protested. "No matter what I will always be your friend." He still wasn't sure on how for one second they were dancing madly in the kitchen to Emma in near tears on the couch for something that happened months ago now.

And then just like fate _the _perfect song came on, when you can't say something you can always sing it.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me Em." Will asked again standing up and holding his arm out to her, she latched onto it as he pulled her in kissing the side of her head as she hit his chest. _"We've both messed up Emma." _He whispered before the soothing vocal's of Taylor Swift flittered through the kitchen into the living room.

He was content just to sway with her but was pleasantly surprised when Emma started to sing along to song.

_**I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back**_

He couldn't deny any of that, the things he did to try to win her back, he shudders at the thought of them especially since the reality of it was they pushed her further away, pushed her to marry a men she did not love causing him to lose his mind slightly whenever he saw that dreaded wedding ring._****_

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?  
And everybody believed in you?

Especially during this time he wished he was child again, not one of the kids he taught but a child who believed in everything who had such hopes and dreams and if something went wrong could just go to his mom or dad, if he had a nightmare he could snuggle in between his parents and they would protect him but that's the problem with growing up, when you a mistake you can't do anything it and if you had _frequent _nightmares about that mistake and the consequences it could bring, you can't do anything about it – your parents won't shield you they used to, so all you have is an empty cold bed._****_

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent

And even though the bad times, with Emma being married to someone else, going home to someone else he started to have hope again, she started to look at him like she used to started to hang on his every word but then she would go to her husband and it would just make Will realise that he was still "innocent" when it came to love in the real world, because sometimes it can't be as simple as boy meets girl, girl meets boy and they fall in love and settle in reality many things can come in between them, even know they both know that it's their fear and pride which is stopping them from trying to have the relationship of their lives.

He felt it was his turn to sing afterwards so Will carried on as Emma rested her head on his shoulder as he sang softly into her ear._****_

Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you'll live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you would sing what you know now then  


Ever since she met Will all the sudden lyrics made sense to her or lyrics became her life, she wasn't sure which. She married a man _she knew _deep down she didn't love and _couldn't _love just in fear, fear of what would happen if he left her life, fear that she would be alone for the rest of her life and she was happy at first for that first weekend and then her life shattered the day she came into school with a ring on her finger, a plaque with her changed name and a heavy heart because she realised this would destroy the man she _did _love and if she had the power she would go back and change it but that's the worst what if you can have isn't it? Because you can never go back, even if she wanted to.

_**Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?  
Before the monsters caught up to you?**_

She used to remember a time where she used to run, and run fast, chase firefly's and butterflies until she fell asleep and her dad would pick her up and put her in the car and drive her back home, tuck her into bed with a kiss on the forehead.

Then it changed one day, when there was no more running and her dreams were nightmares of germy monsters coming after her and she couldn't stop them, she could _never _stop them._****_

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  


Emma knew she truly didn't deserve this, being friends with Will being able to dance in the middle of her living room as he sang to her, and how he stayed friends with her through the hard times he didn't go like she would have if he hadn't stopped her and he never stopped looking at her like she was the only women in the entire universe for him, even though the universe is strange to her – she was still a virgin! And yet it didn't matter to him, he just wants to love her.

She took over again, just for a verse singing it to Will when in reality it could apply to both of them.

_**It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent  
**_

He had made _such _mistakes, making out with Shelby, letting April share a bed with him and then Terri... Terri he didn't even know where to begin and because of these mistakes he lost her and he deserved to because in reality he is still a kid, he grew with a girlfriend later fiancée later wife who was demanding of him and when she was no longer there he acted like a kid.

And here they were dancing with Emma singing to him something he really didn't deserve to hear.

As the song came to it dramatic middle they both sang their hearts out spinning slightly in circles.

_**Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too**_

Lives change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to  
Be brand new  


It's what they needed really, yes they both have messed up – both have done things they wished they hadn't but they need to move on be a brand new them together.

Will sang directly to Emma then

_**It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent**_

It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent

They finished the song together.

_**Lost your balance on a tightrope  
It's never to late to get it back**_

They stopped moving, _so _close together their breaths meshing together each of them ghosting over each other's lips but as they looked into each other's eyes they _knew _they weren't ready, _so _much had between them and they couldn't screw this up again, because they both knew neither would come out unscathed if it didn't work.

And while yes, they could just kiss as a sign of a promise of what was to come but Will _knew _that if he did, he wouldn't let go off, he _couldn't _let go off her and neither of them were ready for that so as the next song came on a bit faster in tempo then the last but by an artist Will didn't recognised he just started to dance with her again, they weren't ready for anything else yet.

_**I think we'll be alright  
I think we will survive  
Everybody gets a little scared like this sometimes  
I think we'll be alright  
I think we will survive  
You've got to fall apart  
And Put It Back Together again**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! This is the longest chapter I have EVER written so I'm VERY proud of it! =) Hope you enjoyed it and New Directions is going to New York in the next chapter! =D ;D PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! And the songs used in this chapter were Innocent by Taylor Swift and Put It Back Together by Diana Vickers.**


	3. Start of a Journey

**Wow! Thank you ALL for your reviews for the last chapter I was overwhelmed by them! But unfortunately since I'm back at college you won't get as big as updates as the last chapter but still an update is an update! :D **

**Also Ella – you left a review saying that you are confused about how the last chapter fitted to the first chapter, just think of the first chapter as a flash forward prologue and the ones following are the journey of how Wemma got to the place they were in the first chapter!**

**Apologies in advance this chapter is un-beta'd! **

**3. Start of a Journey**

Usually when Will gets up at the crack of dawn he would grumble and complain...but not today. Even though he must have been on the phone with Emma till nearly midnight which in hindsight he will be regretting later since it is 2.30am now and he will only have had 2 and a half hours of sleep to function for this big day, but at the time the time he didn't _really _care.

He _adored _talking to Emma and it certainly wasn't the first time they stayed up to a ridiculously late (or early in this case) hour just to talk, it was even better this time just because of her pure enthusiasm of going to New York.

She had been practically been gushing about this trip since she went shopping with her sister and niece to get supplies for it. He dreaded to think how much she had spent overall since she spent almost a small fortune when she went shopping with him and she wasn't even looking for anything.

He knew she liked her clothes but he didn't realise just how much she liked to _shop _especially now since it wasn't limited to _just_ web shopping.

He switched off the alarm with a thrill of anticipation running through him, New Directions were going to _New York _today he still had a hard time believing it, he always had faith in his kids and always _knew _they were able to get here but he never believed he be lucky enough to go with them.

He also knew that Emma was behind this, from the very start, Regionals were triumphant because of her suggestions and Nationals, Will suspected that this set list was the strongest he had ever come up with because of Emma guiding him when he was in doubt.

A wicked idea came into his head then, he reached for the phone on his nightstand and hit speed dial 1 and within 10 rings a groggy voice came on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" Emma sleep weary voice answered

"Miss Pillsbury this is your Nationals wakeup call" Will chuckled into the phone as Emma groaned then nearly whimpered when she saw the time.

"Oh William Schuester _you are so dead" _Emma threatened sleepily causing her threat to pretty much fall through "its 2.30am!"

"Yes and I have to get you in an hour and half so if _I have _to be up at 2.30am then so do you!" Will teased

"Hey, you offered to pick me up!" Emma sleepily giggled though it sounded that she had her eyes closed and ready to fall back to sleep once he left the line.

"That I did, so I just thought you should be up at the same time as me, and since you kept me up talking to midnight giving me about 2 and a half hours of sleep I thought it was quite right as well"

Emma was stumped slightly "Hey you could have always hung up and we're going on a plane, that's when you make up your lost hours of sleep – or you could let me go now so I can get up in half an hour like scheduled"

Will sighed "Nah"

"William!" Emma snapped laughing

He pretended to think "Well since it's you I will let you have your extra half an hour sleep, see you soon Sleeping Beauty"

"See you later Will" Emma yawned.

Will chuckled as she disconnected the line. He leant back into his pillows closing his eyes slightly before deciding the best thing he could do at this very moment was just to get up and not think about how comfy his pillows were at this very moment it also helped that he knew that once he got up it meant he was closer to seeing Emma again.

And just that fact made him flip the duvet off him and on his feet faster then he thought could be possible at this time early in the morning.

It surprised him how fast he got himself ready before he knew it he was showered, dressed, and checking he had everything he could possibly need in his suitcase and carryon bag. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Emma on speaker phone going through last minute "night" checks with him a couple of hours ago. She had been doing it at the same time so sometimes she would freeze when what was her suitcase was too girly and try to think of the "manly" approach by the end they both were shouting out to one another random items that should be brought to New York with them, some were even serious requests for example from Will he had asked her to bring "Rolf" the reindeer with her, he had got it her when she fell in love with him during their New York supplies shopping spree – he was reduced and for a moment they both forgot that it was the middle of a glorious summer and all the sudden they were talking about what they both did for Christmas and what they would want as a Christmas present... and this was in May.

He plans to make sure she's brought him too.

He checked the time then, it was only 3.30! He still had half an hour to kill before he had to pick Emma up... unless he just went to apartment now, he knows Emma and is certain that she will be up now and it is much nicer to wait in Emma's apartment and get excited with her then it is to wait here and get excited alone.

And of course it means he gets to see Emma earlier than planned which is always a bonus in these situations.

He did his final checks on his apartment and luggage before lugging it outside the door bidding his apartment bye for 6 days.

And he couldn't help but think that when he returned to it, something big would have happened to him.

-X-

Out of all the times Will had been to Emma's apartment this must have been his fastest time yet, It was usually a good 25 minutes depending on the traffic to travel the distance between his and Emma's apartment but he shaved a good 10 minutes of that causing him to buzz on the intercom at 3.45.

"Hey Will" Emma more alert and giggling voice came on the other side.

"Now how did you know it was me?"

"Who else would be buzzing me at 3.45am in the morning?" Emma laughed as Will tried to think of a witty comeback... he couldn't

"Erm..."

He could practically feel the roll eye she was giving him when she said "Come on up Will".

The door did its usual buzzing noise so Will then grabbed at the handle as fast as he could (he still remembers the time when he was doing 2 things at the same time so the door had locked itself again before he could open it, he had to buzz for Emma and it took him the longest time to get her to press the button to open the door again because she was laughing at him too much. She _still _teases him about it till this day).

He was knocking on the door before he knew it.

"Ah" Emma smiled as she opened the door "So you didn't get yourself locked out again?"

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope" Emma smirked gigging "It's just too funny [i]_not[/i] _to repeat it over and over again"

"Hello to you too!" Will huffed then was tackled by a giggling Emma who wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his embrace slightly, he had to take several steps back as his arms wrap around her waist just by the pure force she used to embrace him.

"Hello Will!" Emma giggled in his ear then started to jump slightly causing [i]_him[/i] _to jump with her.

"Wow you've [i]_very[/i] _awake" Will chuckled as she stepped out of his embrace.

"Well since someone woke me up at _two-thirty _in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep I decided to get back to sleep and with the knowledge that by the end of this day [i]_we will be in New York[/i] _and the coffee I just ingested I seem to have become very alert and just that slightly bit hyper" Emma nodded fast.

"Wow, coffee rush" Will murmured "Got any coffee for me by any chance?"

"Step into my office" Emma winked and turned on the heel of her foot.

That was when he realised what she was wearing, it was obviously her travel clothes though it still included a breezy blue polka dot skirt paired with a blue shirt, with a jolt he realised that she was wearing flat ballerina shoes on her feet.

"Wow Em"

She turned around to look at him "Hmm?"

"You're wearing flats" He gestured to her feet.

She grinned "Yeah, didn't really want to wear heals on the journey over there, doesn't mean I won't change when we check into our hotel though" She chuckled.

"You look really great, relaxed even if your hyper at the moment" Will complimented as she blushed.

"Thank you, so do you"

He blushed then but she just took him by the hand and led him into the kitchen where two flasks were waiting for them.

"I went to the liberty to get you a flask as well – I hope you don't mind" Emma muttered as she passed one of the clear flasks to him which still looked untouched compared to the half drank one Emma took another sip out of.

He was touched by the gesture.

"Thank you Em" He took a sip of the delicious drink. "I've said it before and _I will _say it again, _no-one _not even the _professionals _can make coffee like you."

Emma giggled again causing Will to chuckle.

"See I was worried about looking after 13 _very _excited students but now I have to worry about taking care of 13 _very _excited students along with one _very _hyper guidance counsellor!" Will mentioned as he leaned against one of the Kitchen cabinets.

Emma stuck her tongue out at him "Shush you" She mimicked his gestured opposite him.

"So, you all ready? Or packed?" Will asked amused as Emma nodded excitedly.

"Of course! I've packed everything in my suitcase, I also have all the documents we're going to need in this trip including the kids passports along with our own, the plane tickets, the hotel room's confirmation along with the passes for us to get into the theatre they are holding Nationals and finally our "The Lion King" tickets."

Will puffed out a long strand of air "See that's why I nominated you to be in charge of all that because I would have lost them by now"

"No denying that" Emma laughed as Will shot a shocked expression at her.

He tutted slightly before a smirk fell across his face "You missed the _big _item though Em"

"What?" Emma nearly spit out the coffee she had just taken a sip of "I mean.. what do you mean"

"Rolf!" Will shook his head before freezing "Why what else have you packed"

"N... nothing"

Will's eyebrows shot up.

"Nothing?" Will confirmed as Emma nodded her head looking anywhere but here.

"Will I see this nothing?"

"Maybe" Emma whispered back before clearing her throat and changing the subject "How do you know I brought Rolf with me anyway?"

"Oh you better have Em! If you haven't I'm going to get him right now and packing him in your suitcase perfectly – I might even find this "nothing" that has got you blushing" He cheekily started to walk out the kitchen before Emma reached for him.

"He's packed!" Emma protested "I promise"

"I'm going to need prove of that" Will warned

"When we get to New York!" Emma promised "Only the suitcase is locked and I don't want to open it right now" She hastily made the excuse.

"Ok! I will check once you've unpacked again" He looked knowingly at her really curious to know what this '_nothing' _was.

Emma looked at the kitchen clock just so she could maybe stop him staring her (he didn't).

"Will!" Emma smiled "Its 4!" She started to jump again and reached to re-fill her coffee flask.

He stopped her "I think that's enough for the coffee for now" He smiled as Emma froze.

"Yeah, probably" She agreed quickly washing up her flask and then Will's when he set it down next to hers and then she turned off all the appliances apart from the fridge off.

She closed the kitchen door behind her.

"You ready?"

"To go to New York?" Emma reached for her suitcase but Will slapped her hand away and picked it up himself so she just smiled and picked up her carryon bag, checked everything she needed was in there before reaching for her summer coat. "Of course I am"

"Let's hit the road then!" Will excitedly smiled as he lugged her suitcase out the door and waited until she followed him after turning off her living room light and locked her apartment door.

"See you in six days apartment!" Emma gushed as she started to walk down the stairs leaving a laughing Will to catch up to her.

-X-

"You sure you have the tickets?" Will called as he shut the boot on his and Emma's suitcases and Emma shut the back door on their carryon bags which were resting on the backseat of his car.

"Yes!" Emma giggled "I just checked _again, _trust me Will I have everything we need to get New Directions to New York, _so just relax" _She smiled reassuring him as he chuckled.

"Okay" Will breathed as he walked over to driver's side as Emma did the same to the passenger's side "Thank you by the way"

"Whatever for?" Emma blinked as she reached for the door handle.

"Coming with me, supporting New Directions and _trying _to keep me sane"

Emma laughed "Oh I gave the last one up as a lost cause ages ago" She quickly opened the car door and duck into the passenger seat leaving Will to blink of the roof of the car as he sentence sunk in

"Hey!" Will laughed as he whipped his car door open wincing slightly as it screeched in protest "Not nice"

Emma stuck her tongue out at him "Just saying it as I see it Will" She teased before turning slightly serious "but you need to thank me, I should thank you for _so _many things least of all I'm going to New York because of you and the kids, but even though I'm _extremely _grateful it's not going to make me forget that it's my turn to choose which music we listen to while you drive us to school.

"Damn!" Will cursed slightly annoyed, "It is as well isn't it?"

Emma nodded her head rolling her eyes at his curse but decided not to comment on it and she put up her hand which Will now noticed contained the IPOD he given her for her birthday present, she had protested at the time that it was too much but since he hadn't got her a Christmas present he said for her to consider it as two presents in the form of one.

"Now... what should we listen to today?" Emma wondered aloud as she hooked her IPOD to the cable that was connected to his stereo in his car, a joint Christmas present from the glee kids who were appalled (well Rachel was) when they found out that their glee director couldn't listen to CDs in his car.

"Why don't you just put it on shuffle?" Will asked as he pulled out onto the empty road.

Emma shrugged "Not in a shuffle mood to be honest, plus my niece stole my IPOD when she was last here so I dread to think what she put on here."

"That's Hayley right?" Will asked as he stopped a red light even though there were no cars or people about.

Emma looked up from trying to make a decision on the music.

"What?"

"You remembered" Emma replied amazed that Will would remember her niece's name

"Yeah" Will laughed "Course I did, she sounds great!"

"She is and is also _so _jealous of me right now" Emma laughed before turning back to the IPOD before going "Aha! Found it"

Will laughed as the sound of James Blunt came on over his stereo; it was quite freaky how much Emma played his music. What was also freaky was how Will _really _didn't mind him now – especially his new album on the contrary by the time the chorus came on he was dancing in his seat slightly singing along with Emma happily.

_And if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold  
We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know  
The morning's on its way, our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night_

She clapped as "Stay the Night" came to its close.

"Again, again, again!" Emma giggled as she pressed the button to have it start from the beginning as Will shook his head at her.

By the time that he pulled his car into McKinley High's nearly empty except for the school bus which was taking them to the airport, car park they hadn't even got past the first song on James Blunt's album.

"Wow" Emma murmured as Will killed the engine and leant back in his seat "I half expected Rachel to have been camping out here all night." She joked

"Oh she wouldn't have done that" Will disagreed "That would mean risking a sore throat" They shared a look before snorting slightly "Bet you she will come with a scarf on and lecture the rest of the kids for not doing the same... maybe not Blaine, he probably would so Kurt would too." He mentioned with a hint of pride defining his features

Emma smiled at the expression on his face.

"What?" Will asked looking at her as she leant back in her seat

"Nothing, just it always... _surprises me... _no, not surprises me..." Emma shook her head and bit her lip "I just love how proud of the glee kids."

"I'm extremely proud of them Em" Will gushed as Emma beamed "They've just been through _so much _and now we're waiting in the car park waiting for them so we can go to _Nationals" _Will shook his head "It just seems like a dream – like most things in my life."

Emma snorted "What things?"

"You" Will answered without thinking and then turned his head towards her to find her breathless " I mean..." He shook his head, thankful when a flood of lights highlighted their car.

"Look" Emma cleared her throat "someone's here now, we should" She gestured to the outside before reaching for the handle.

"Yeah... we should" Will nodded awkwardly before reaching for his door handle and stepping out the car, stretching his back as he stood up.

"Mr Schue! Miss Pillsbury!" Rachel shouted as an excited greeting to her teachers as her two dads' took out her luggage from the boot of their car.

"Good morning Rachel" Emma greeted back.

"Hi Rachel" Will smiled as he came to stand next to Emma and whispered under her breathe "Told you she would wear a scarf"

Emma covered a snort before shooting Will a look before replying "Get the suitcases from the boot Will" She rolled her eyes at him slightly.

"Yes Miss Pillsbury" Will chuckled.

**PLEASE REVIEW! =) They will be getting to New York eventually PROMISE! =P PLEASE REVIEW... and you'll never know it may get me to update faster! ;D**


	4. Revelations

**Hey guys! I'm back with an update on this fic if you want it! ^_^ and can I just say 63 reviews for 3 chapters? =O Thank you, you guys are TRUELY amazing and I hope you will review again on this chapter! ^_^ I just want to take this time to wish ALL my readers a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year if I don't update this story before the new year, I know Wemma haven't had the best of 2010's but I think they are going to have an AMAZING 2011! So I hope you all have a brilliant Christmas and hope you enjoy my little Christmas present to you (even though its actually July 5****th**** 2011 at this point in my flick! :P) and hope you give me a Christmas present by reviewing! **

**And can I just give a shout out to the AMAZING Jenna who is just epic and recently updated her flick My Immortal (which is BRILLIANT!) and also beta'd this chapter and has let me bounce of so many ideas for this flick and has been so brave at letting me email her parts of this chapter as I wrote it – you're just so brave Jenna! :P Also a shout out to the BRILLIANT people on Glee Forum – Wemma thread, you guys are amazing and make me want to keep writing!**

**So everyone enjoy!**

**4. Revelations**

Emma watched Will as he started to pace outside the bus.

"Isn't he going to hurt himself if he keeps doing that?" She heard Finn's worried voice coming from the seats behind her, she swivelled her head around to find that most of New Directions were looking at their director pacing.

Emma smiled sympathetically before turning to Artie & Santana who were frantically on their phones.

"Anything?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Nothing" Artie replied gazing out the window before turning to Santana "You got anything?"

"No" The cheerleader sneered as she shook her head and sighed in frustration. "Either she's got her phone off or has lost it. No-one is answering the home number either"

"She does know that it's _today_ right?" Mike asked

"Well she should, we've been going on about it for weeks" Puck replied rolling his eyes.

"She's probably on her way, maybe stuck in traffic" Emma smiled reassured

"Stuck in traffic at 4.55 in the morning Miss P?" Tina shook her head as she leant on Mike's shoulder.

Emma shrugged "She's on her way but is just running late"

"Why can't she just tell us that?" Rachel snapped "Just text one of us! It's _not _that hard"

"Mr Schue is really going to injure himself if he doesn't stop Miss P" Blaine nodded to Will causing everyone on the bus to look to their director who had now started to kick the stones in his way as he continued to pace outside the bus.

"Great, he's going to break his foot so then we're going to have to take him to A&E and miss our flight" Rachel huffed as Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"We're not going to miss our flight Rachel" She soothed as she stood up from her seat.

"We will if Brittany doesn't turn up soon!" Quinn muttered

Emma shook her head "It _just _turned 5am, we still have time" She smiled again "Just call her again and see if she picks up while I go check on Wi-Mr Schuester" Emma corrected quickly as the kids shared small knowing looks between themselves.

"I would take the rocks off him" Kurt said who was still watching Will with Blaine "he is scuffing the toe of his shoe awfully."

Emma nodded chuckling slightly before walking down the steps of the bus, the early morning air making her shiver in the more summer clothes she was wearing.

Will turned as he heard someone travel down the stairs; he smiled slightly as Emma walked over to him standing right in front of him to stop his pacing.

"What time is it?" He asked

Emma checked her watch "5.03"

Will nodded jerkily.

"Relax Will, when we planned this trip we left leeway for someone being late, it's only if she's not here by quarter past do we have to worry."

Will nodded but still didn't look convinced, Emma touched his shoulder.

"Relax before I banish you to the bus" Emma teased

Will actually chuckled at that "Like you could" He teased back.

"Watch me" Emma grinned

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be banished so I better relax then!" Will chuckled and realised a long troubled breathe.

"Friend hug?" Emma guessed.

"Please" Will nodded before nearly leaping into her embrace.

He rested his head on her shoulder, relaxing considerably from his tense self just by surrounding himself in her embrace.

She pressed her lips lightly to his temple causing him to sigh peacefully, both of them jumped suddenly though by the sound of New Directions cheering and clapping from their seats on the bus.

Will and Emma jumped apart looking at each other blushing before they heard the squeals of protest from car tyres hitting the car park.

Both of them let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Brittany parents' car speeding towards the bus.

As soon as the car stopped Brittany was out of the car slinging her carryon bag over her shoulder as her dad went to get her extremely pink suitcase from the trunk of their car.

"I'm _so _sorry, it's my cat – she has a grudge against me, first she reads my diary and the hides my phone from me so _I miss my alarm!"_

"You're here now Brittany" Emma soothed and spotted with a smile that she was wearing a scarf. "That's all that matters."

"Really sorry that we're late" Brittany's dad apologized as he handed his daughter's suitcase to Will.

"Oh don't worry about it, but we should go soon so..."

Brittany nodded "Bye daddy" She hugged her father before kissing his cheek.

"Have a brilliant time sweet pea, be safe and good luck"

Brittany nodded and hugged her father again before skipping to the bus.

Emma smiled at Mr Pierce before following his daughter up the bus steps, Will following her.

She slid into her seat as Will smiled at the kids who were chatting cheerfully to Brittany.

"So who's ready to go to New York?" Will asked loudly

Emma laughed along with Will as the bus was filled with loud cheers; he turned to nod to the driver to start the bus. He slid next to Emma as they watched the bus back out of the school car park.

"Do you think they are ready to go to New York by any chance?" Emma laughed

"I would say so yes" Will chuckled smiling warmly at Emma before turning around in his seat slightly to watch his kids talk excitedly between themselves, he turned back to Emma who was looking at him intently she blushed as she was caught. He chuckled again before stating "I don't think New York is going to know what hit it."

-X-

Will always wondered how his life can be full of so many extremes.

Take now for instance, the bus had only been travelling on its way to the airport for around 10 minutes and New Directions had gone from being hyper to sleepy.

Though saying that it was 5.15am in the morning a time when most of them should be tucked up in bed instead of travelling in a bus Will couldn't really blame them for shutting their eyes for a while, though it didn't seem like any of them minded that they were on a bus, the first step to getting to _New York. _Will certainly didn't especially if it meant to see sleepy Emma who is the cutest version of Emma, Will has ever laid eyes on.

He knew that he was staring at her like a moron but he couldn't make himself stop especially as she tried to stifle a yawn and blink to try and keep her eyes open, to keep up the guise of not being sleepy but he wasn't fooled, he knew her too well to be fooled by this, he had watched too many movies with her at her apartment which sometimes finished just after midnight and it also wasn't unheard of talking with her over Skype into the early hours of the morning to _not _know when she was exhausted.

"See people say having a coffee rush is good for you but they always forget to warn you about what happens after the effects wear off." Will teased as Emma ducked her head and bounced it back up as he spoke.

She gave him a pathetic sleepy glare before whispering "Shut up"

He just chuckled at her "I won't actually, it's one of my rights to keep talking to you"

"You mean to annoy me when I'm trying to stay awake?" Emma sleepily grinned.

"Oh" Will backed away like he had just been shot "You wound me Miss Pillsbury"

"I see it more as trying to keep your ego in check" Emma teased as Will scoffed.

"I don't have an ego"

"Yeah you do!" Emma grinned cheekily.

"Wounded" Will responded as Emma giggled before yawning again her large beautiful eyes shutting softly. "Em?"

"Hmm?" Emma responded

"You can go to sleep you know, hell most of the kids have" Will looked around the bus to see the New Directions in all forms of sleep, Rachel was leaning against Finn her eyes shut as Finn rested his head on hers. Brittany was holding hands with Artie her eyes closed but his were open as he tenderly watched his girlfriend sleep.

He turned back to Emma who was still struggling to keep her eyes open. "Go to sleep Em, I promise I wake you up when we get there"

She shook her head stubbornly as Will sighed.

"No, I won't. It won't be worth it for such a short amount of time" Emma blinked rapidly for the next couple of seconds as a bemused Will looked on.

"What?" Emma asked

"Nothing, you just make me smile Em" Will admitted truthfully as Emma blushed before reaching for her handbag to give her something to do.

"I think you flatter me like that because you know I have all the good songs on my iPod" Emma mused as picked up her iPod once she had stopped rummaging for it.

"You got me" Will chuckled "So you gonna share?"

Emma thought for a second as she unwound her ear phones which had been neatly wrapped around the machine "Nah" She smirked as she relaxed into her seat and placed the earphone buds in her ears leaving a flabbergasted Will to look on at her as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh Miss Pillsbury, you big meanie" Will pouted as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Now what's in it for me if I let you share my head phones?" Emma teased taking one ear phone out of her ears smirking slightly as the question left Will stumped.

"Erm... well... I mean" Will stuttered as Emma giggled and looked on expectantly.

"Really selling it for me Will" Emma giggled again swinging the ear bud in a circle and pulled it away when Will tried to make a grab for it.

"Emmm" Will drawled out "You would think me taking you on this _fabulous _trip to New York would be enough for me to listen to your iPod with you!" He pouted.

"Oh no you don't "Emma laughed "I'm a chaperone, technically the kids are taking me to New York"

"Damn" Will huffed "HA! I've got it – I'm taking you to see The Lion King tomorrow!"

"Hey!" Emma shook her head, her hair flying as she shook her head "I've offered to pay but _you _won't let me!"

"It's our friend date Emma!" Will rolled his eyes "You know the deal"

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. It was agreed by each other that whenever they went out for their "friend" date they would take turns playing but since the last time they had been together for their "friend" date they just stayed in Emma's apartment and played on her brand new Wii console which her parents gave her for her birthday.

"Yes but it didn't cost me anything Will" Emma reminded before her smile turned into one of teasing.

"I still don't know how staying at your apartment because you were stressed about all the last minute packing you _so _didn't need to do turned into you cheating at Guitar Hero!"

"Ha!" Emma scoffed "Cheating? I didn't cheat, I won fair and square – _you're _just a bad loser" Emma smirked

Will scoffed at Emma "I am _not _a bad loser"

"Yeah you are Mr Schue"

Emma and Will jumped at the sound of a smirking Finn, they didn't realise just how much absorbed they were in their own little world that most of New Directions seemed to have woken up and were now smirking and shooting them knowing looks.

Blushing Will challenged his student. "How am I?"

"Did this happen around 2 weeks ago when you kept snapping at everyone and avoided Miss P all day?" Blaine asked "We thought you two had fought until she sneaked into glee rehearsal and said something to you about a re-match in Guitar Hero since most of her students that day came to her were concerned about you Mr Schue"

Emma laughed as Will glared at her.

"How did you know that?" Will asked turning his attention back to Blaine but Kurt who had been staring adoringly at his boyfriend answered.

"We were sitting behind you when she came up" Kurt grinned "Like usual it seemed that the world around you vanished when she came up to you" He teased at his blushing chaperones.

"Who won the re-match?" Artie asked

Will huffed as Emma answered the kids smiling "I did"

"It's the Paramore tracks; you turn into a possessed woman" Will grumbled as the kids laughed.

"Never took you as a Paramore fan Miss P" Rachel commented her head leaning against Finn's shoulder still.

Emma shrugged "Hayley taught me all the cool tricks to pass the Paramore songs"

"Williams?" Finn asked "Did you counsel her or something? When the Farro brothers left the band?"

"No" Emma smiled at Finn's innocent question "Pillsbury. Hayley is my niece and adores Paramore – I believe I did receive some hysterical calls from her"

Will nodded "You did, I thought someone in your family had died"

"You were there Mr Schue?" Sam asked knowingly.

"How much time do you two _actually_ spend together?" Tina followed.

"Erm..." Emma trailed off looking at Will.

"Quite a lot" Will smiled simply.

"So?" Rachel prompted.

"So what?" Emma asked.

"When you going to tell us your a couple?" Quinn finished.

"What?" Will laughed nervously as Emma froze "We're – we're just friends" He stuttered.

"Maybe we should start a pool on how long you and Miss P are going to be 'Just Friends'?" Puck stated cheekily.

"Don't we already have one going?" Brittany asked to the horror of her teachers.

"Yeah, I win a _jackpot _if you guys get together during our Nationals trip" Artie teased.

"I thought Coach Beiste had over Nationals" Rachel asked.

"No she has right _after _we come back to I think maybe the end of term" Artie clarified.

"I was out the bet long ago" Puck stated depressed "Really thought you guys were going to get together after Miss P annulled her marriage, really thought Mr Schue was just going to kiss her – you let me down man." Puck glared slightly at his glee director.

"I..." Will breathed out and turned to Emma who looked just as he felt, amazed, a little creped out and he couldn't deny it a little bit amused. "Ok, since it's obviously you guys aren't going to sleep any time soon be productive and listen to the Nationals set list on your mp3s."

New Directions just grinned knowingly at their director before doing what they were told or conversing between each other – thankfully the separate conversations didn't seem to be about him and Emma.

Will turned back to face the front of the bus, an awkward silence formed between him and Emma.

"Well you certainly don't expect that" Emma broke the silence.

"Expect what?" Will couldn't help but ask.

"The glee club and one of your best friends taking bets about when..." Emma trailed off.

"Yeah" Will agreed not mentioning what thebet was actually _on _and the fact that his heart started to race when Emma said _when _not _if._

"It's not just Coach Beiste its pretty much the whole school – even Principle Figgins placed a bet" Puck chipped in to their conversation before returning to the conversation he was having with Artie, Brittany and Santana leaving Will and Emma flabbergasted again.

"I really don't know what to do with that information" Emma breathed out playing with the earphones which started this bizarre truth they had found out.

Will nodded as he looked at his clock it was only 5.35 still a good 25 minutes left on the journey to the airport he needed to change the subject.

"So after all this trouble you've put us through are you going to let me listen to some of your _amazing _music?" Will grinned cheekily seeing Emma relaxing slightly as he changed the subject slightly.

"Why can't you listen to your own?" Emma asked turning her head to watch him.

Will turned his head around looking at the glee kids who were busy doing their own thing and then turned back to Emma gesturing for her to lean in closer to him, which she did so with a slightly bemused look on her face.

"It's because on your iPod we can listen to Taylor Swift and I can blame you for having a choice on what we have to listen to – but I'm mine, I would just be some 32 year old guy who should have known better then to give his iPod to his best friend."

Emma giggled leaning in ever closer to him "Oh really, if I remember correctly didn't you beg me to put her albums on for you?"

"No" Will denied shaking his head "By the way we are _so _seeing her when she tours near us again."

"I know Will; we have a list on who we want to see it's her, Michael Bublé and Lady Antebellum" Emma smiled.

"What have you done to me Em, you've brain washed me!" Will replied pretending to be horrified.

"Hey you liked Michael Bublé before we became friends again" Emma protested "Fair enough about Taylor Swift but she is like every guidance counsellors _dream _plus it's quite frightening how I can relate to her songs more now than if she was around when I was a teenager."

Will laughed before replying to her as he happily took the headphone Emma was passing to him, as she pressed play she leant her head on his shoulder as they listened to "Mine" oblivious again to everyone around them as they started to dance slightly in their seat.

They were oblivious to the fact that New Directions were watching them. Silent knowing looks and smirks passed between the New Directions kids and was only broken when Brittany commented to her boyfriend "It looks like you are going to win the bet Artie".

Artie just smiled as he looked at his girlfriend "About time too"

New Directions knew he wasn't going on about the money, but the fact that their oblivious teachers were going to get their acts together, _they hoped. _They weren't sure they could cope with the sexual tension if they didn't.

**-X-**

**I had SOO much fun writing this chapter and the plan was to have them in New York by now – but they don't want to go yet! :P Though I will GUARNTEE (I hope) that they will be in New York by Chapter 6! So PLEASE REVIEW (No Flames) you guys do want me to keep going with this right?**


	5. Close Calls

**Well hello everyone, yes here is another chapter! ^_^ I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and if I don't update before then I hope everyone is going to have a Happy New Year (something tells me it's going to be EPIC for Wemma – and not just because this fanfiction will **_**hopefully**_** be finished in the new year! :P) **

**I just want to thank a couple of people for helping me with this chapter/story to Jax who gave me the name of the airplane company that Wemma and New Directions are going to go on and keeping me calm (ish) during the famous (well to me) Will's favourite colour debate on the Wemma thread on Glee Forum (Kudos to Jenna for that as well :P) **

**And next I would like to thank my fanfic buddy Jenna who is just epic and so understanding on where my muse takes me for this story (since I was suppose to get them all the New York in the second chapter... yeah THAT didn't happen!) and a brilliant beta and random question person along with the PERFECT person to squee over Castle (which we have done... a lot!) **

**And finally to EVERYONE who has reviewed! 79 REVIEWS FOR 4 CHAPTERS? I'm just amazed at how you guys love this flick and want to keep reviewing it! Believe me it helps, and inspires me to write faster for you guys! **

**Anyway that is it for the thanks and what not so on to the chapter! I hope you enjoy! xD**

-X-

**5. Close Calls**

Emma's head was still resting on Will's shoulder as the bus came closer to completing its part in their journey to get to New York.

Even though he knew he would regret it, Will knew it was time to act more like New Directions' director then a man who was desperately in love with his best friend.

Causing both of them to sigh, Will briefly placed his head gently on hers before removing the earphone Emma had so _gracefully_ leant him earlier after learning things that even now he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Lifting his head and giving the earphone back to its owner made Emma lift her head looking questioningly at him.

"We're nearly at the airport Em" Will explained and couldn't help but smile softly as he noticed the mixture of disappointment and excitement wash over Emma's face at this piece of information.

"Oh" Emma replied stretching her back in aim to ease the worthwhile cramp she had made from staying in the same position for too long. "That wasn't that long a journey was it?"

"I think it helped we had Miss Swift to keep us from falling asleep, I'm just thinking about the coffee that is waiting for me once we check in."

Emma scrunched her face in an adorable way "Airport coffee?"

"I'm hoping there's going to be a Starbucks" Will admitted as Emma's face brightened.

"Oh if there's a Starbucks I might even join you in that coffee, just as long as they sterilize the cup like they are suppose to"

Will chuckled, Emma _loved_ take away Starbucks coffee he usually brought her before the start of a day, but only if it came in her own flask which she had washed herself and then sterilized with the steam at their local Starbucks.

Lucky enough they had quickly become regulars, Emma and him, so the servers didn't even bat an eye when Will made the request, hell half the time they took the flask away with him and started making their drinks without even being told what they were having.

"So do you want me to help you wake up the kids?" Emma's voice broke through his thoughts.

Will raised his eyebrows before turning around in his seat to find that the club had gone to sleep again. Chuckling slightly, he turned back to Emma.

"No I think I've got it plus, if both of us are up and about we will just keep bumping into each other." Will grinned cheekily before sliding out of his seat, stretching as he stood up.

He could feel Emma's eyes on him as he gently told the kids that they were nearly there, most just opened their eyes surprised to see their teacher there before it registered to them why Mr Schue was there and great big smiles formed on their faces, others it was more of a battle to get them up but _finally _he had managed to, to the great amusement of Emma and the rest of the kids who had gotten up the first time they had been told to.

As the driver pulled into the airport's surprisingly busy car park for 6.15am Will stood at the front of the bus and addressed the kids who started to get more excited as the bus drove closer to the departures entrance.

"Okay!" Will stated loudly to be heard over the excited babble, "I know everyone is excited to be here especially for some because it is the first time they have been on a plane _but _I want everyone to stick together while we'll check in and then you can wander _slightly _around the airport – I still want to be able to contact you because we don't want _anyone _being left behind or something happening to miss our plane before we get there! Does everyone understand?"

He smiled as the kids nodded or in Rachel's case answered "Yes, Mr Schuester" he turned to look at Emma who hadn't responded because she was looking bemusedly at all the kids reactions but turned to face him when she noticed that the kids were looking at her with knowing looks on their faces.

She looked expectantly at Will as he did the same to her, she rolled her eyes as she realised that she hadn't responded to his question and nodded her head to pacify him.

Turning back to the kids with a cheeky smile Will noticed all of them smirking and rolling _their _eyes at him. Ignoring them he continued in his "teacher mode" as Emma would say.

"Now make sure you haven't left anything behind and please just wait in your seats until I tell you or Miss Pillsbury to move okay?" Will asked again as the bus came to its stop nearly making him topple backwards if it wasn't for Emma who had slid over on the bench and was able to reach out for him to grab her arm to steady him.

Smiling his thanks at her noting that it made her look at him in her own special way, Will talked to the driver thanking him for driving the occupants of the bus to the airport at this early hour in the morning.

He smiled softly at Emma a silent plea for her to open the wheelchair door, Emma nodded and stood up as Will went down to the end of the bus to find Brittany already expertly un-securing his wheelchair breaks and stabilizers. Before Will knew it he felt a rush of cold air coming from the opening door making him shiver as he saw Emma's head just at the outside of the bus.

Setting the wheelchair lift up, he waited as Brittany wheeled a smiling Artie to the lift.

"Got everything?" Will asked as Brittany secured her boyfriend onto the lift after refusing any help from Will.

"I think so Mr Schue" Artie agreed tapping the bag that was on his lap to prove his point.

The lift made its familiar sound as Artie started to be lowered onto the ground to a waiting Emma and a few seconds later Brittany causing Will to turn on his heel and look expectantly at the remaining members of New Directions.

"Well?" He said expectantly "What you waiting for? We have a plane to catch!"

The kids laughed as they gathered their belongings and doubled checked they hadn't left anything behind before walking (with some difficulty) single file down the stairs and waited outside the bus where their luggage was being taken from the holding space and placed onto the floor by the driver who looked like he wished he could still be in bed.

Will went to help him as Emma ran the last minute checks on the seats, double checking that the kids didn't leave anything after noticing that someone must have taken Brittany's bag to her since she was outside leaning on her suitcase with her carryon bag over her shoulder, Emma returned to the bench she shared with Will, gathering both of their belongings together before making her way down the stairs satisfied that nothing had been left behind.

It was then she realised that hers and Will's bags were the only two left in the holding space, chills ran over her as the driver reached for her bag, she mentally shivered at the thought of someone else touching her suitcase but then was saved by Will who quickly saw what the driver was about to do and reached across him, blocking his way to the case.

"Here let me do that" Will smiled as he took a grip on the suitcase and Emma's breathing returned back to normal. They locked eyes as Will placed the case gently on the floor like he was handling a great jewel. Emma mouthed a "Thank you" as he grinned charmingly in response before grabbing his suitcase before the driver drove off with it.

Bidding goodbye to the driver and the bus Will turned to New Directions who were talking amongst themselves while trying to keep warm from the slight chill that came with the just turned dawn morning air.

Emma walked over to him handing him his bag which he accepted gratefully but slapped her hand gently away as she reached for her suitcase.

"Don't worry Em, I've got it"

"Will" Emma protested but was silenced by Will placing a finger over her lips, both of them experiencing a touch memory of something glorious that happened to them so long ago that it seemed like it was a dream of another life which happened in a certain hallway of McKinley High School.

Just by the silent conversation they were having with their eyes they knew they were both experiencing the same memory again.

"I've got it" Will whispered huskily as Emma nodded softly hardly blinking and leaning closer to him, _just _as he was about to lean down they were interrupted by an amused clearing of their throat coming from Finn.

"We have a plan to catch... remember?"

"Right!" Will croaked causing him to clear his throat, he tried again "Right, lead the way Finn"

Smirking at his teacher, Finn pushed the trolley that he must have gotten at some point which contained his, Rachel's and Artie's suitcases and made his way into the entrance followed by the rest of New Directions glancing knowing looks back at their chaperones to make sure they were following them.

Will extended the handles of his and Emma's suitcases and started to wheel them as Emma protested again.

"You really don't have to do that Will" Emma reminded as Will grinned and looked across to him as they entered the revolving doors.

"I know, I want to though and if it really bothers you, you can always pay me back by getting me a coffee" He grinned cheekily as Emma laughed joining New Directions on the inside of the airport.

-X-

"Where we going now?" Puck asked as the kids looked around the airport.

"To check in" Will smirked as Puck rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but which check in point?"

"Erm..." Will looked around without a clue on where they were going to check in now. Emma just rolled her eyes as she opened her carryon bag and pulled out a Periwinkle folder which Will had become very accustomed to and remembered the day when Emma literally came skipping into his office holding the folder like a prize and proudly exclaiming that this folder was the official "New Directions trip folder to New York".

"Can you hold this?" Emma asked him sweetly holding out her carryon bag as Will took it automatically balancing the other two suitcases as well. He took a double take then.

"Hey!" Will huffed as he struggled with all three bags.

"What? Emma smirked as she popped the button on the folder and started to remove everyone's passports and tickets "You said you wanted to carry my bags"

"No, I said I was going to wheel your _bag" _Will pouted ignoring the New Directions smirking at them and barely containing their laughter.

"Tough, that's what you get when your my bag mule!" Emma laughed slightly

"Bag mule?" Will pretended to be affronted "Is that all I am too you?"

"Not _just_ that" Emma insisted holding eye contact with him before turning away quickly, her red hair flaring around her as she bit her lip looking intently at the tickets and sheets of information she had printed off the internet bringing her mind back to checking in at the right station.

Smiling brightly as she finished reading her paperwork Emma then went to the closest departures board leaving Will and New Directions to look after her.

"Why don't you have the folder Mr Schue?" Finn asked as Will gazed after Emma who was looking at the board in interest.

"Because I didn't organize this trip" Will admitted "Em-I mean Miss Pillsbury organized it"

"Why?" Brittany asked as she twirled a piece of her hair around on her finger.

"Have you met Miss Pillsbury?" Will laughed "She's like 'the' person to have when organizing school trips, if I was left to mine own devices I would have got us to Bermuda"

"Why Bermuda?" Emma asked as she joined the party again, a faint blush on her cheeks which signified that she heard what Will said about her.

"First place that popped into my head" Will laughed "So where we going?"

"New York" Emma said slowly as Will rolled his eyes and looked at her causing her to give him a cheeky grin as New Directions laughed at the open trap their teacher fell in.

"I meant which check in will we have to go to?" Will said through partly grinded teeth even though he wasn't truly annoyed by Emma.

She smiled at him causing his heart to beat wildly and forget that he was suppose to be annoyed at her.

"We are on the AT0800 plane to New York so we have to queue up..." Emma looked around then pointed "over there"

She pointed to a check in station which had the 'Airtran' colours covered around it.

"We're not going on Airtran Airlines by any chance are we?" Sam joked as the club started to make their way to the small queue which was starting to form by the check in point which had their flight number on the monitor.

"Now what gave that away?" Quinn rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as some of the other kids sniggered.

Will had been keeping up with the kids when he realised Emma wasn't walking beside him, he turned to see her walking more slowly behind the group with an expression on her face that he knew well. Making sure that the kids had some distance between them, Will waited until she joined him again and smiled a small smile.

"Em?" Will asked.

She shook her head at him, he knew her too well to even to deny that something was wrong. "Just being silly"

"Tell me" Will pressed softly.

"It's just the thought of my suitcase being touched by someone else..." She shivered "I didn't think about it before we got here. And it can't be like the bus driver and you can just take the case, I _know _a lot of people could touch it." She breathed out slowly as Will looked at her sympathetically.

"Hey, you don't mind me wheeling it around" Will mentioned.

"It's because I trust you" Emma blurted out without thinking about it and blushed in a way which made Will think that it wasn't just her suitcase she trusted him with. "Plus you wouldn't be that good of a bag mule now would you if I didn't let you carry it – well push it."

Will smiled before turning to see the kids looking at them; they weren't smirking like they were before, they had known Emma long enough to know that their guidance counsellor and number one fan suffered from a fear of germs. They quickly looked away when Will looked at them, and started conversations amongst themselves which Will was grateful for, he doubted Emma wanted them to see her mini freak out.

"Em, I can't tell you that no-one is going to touch your bag, _but _I can tell you how proud I am of you that it was only now that you thought about it."

"You are?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am" Will responded passionately making her smile "I'm here for you Em, all you have to do is ask and I give you all the friend hugs that you need especially as we go through security"

Her eyes widened and Will mentally cursed himself – it was obvious that she hadn't thought about that.

Just as her breaths started to come out in short pouts Will intervened. "Hey Em, look me, concentrate on me" He let go of his case and didn't even react as it fell to the ground as he lifted her face with his hand. "Copy how I breathe" He kept eye contact with her.

They waited together a couple of seconds before Emma's breathing pattern was a duplicate of Will's.

"Now we're going to take this in steps – Okay?" Will asked as she nodded, desperately trying not to let himself get lost in her expressive beautiful brown eyes. "And just think of that coffee you're going to get me on the other side"

Emma gave out a small chuckle.

"And do you know what we're going to do after that coffee?"

"What?"

"Go to New York Em; fulfil a dream you've had since you were a little girl. And we're going to have a blast there, New Directions are going to take the competition by storm and we're going to be proud Chaperones"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Will confirmed nodding "So let's take this a step at a time, the first step... check in which I know you, you're going to pass this step, hell you're going to skip this step with flying colours!" Will encourage "But if you need help, hold on to me"

"Wouldn't that be unprofessional?"

"Stuff professionalism!" Will exclaimed making Emma laugh "The kids won't care, hell let's give them something else to bet about, if you need me, _I'm here, I'm always here"_

Emma looked determined then. "Ok, let's do this, _I can do this"_

"I know you can" Will confirmed as he laced their hands together before pulling her to him giving her a one sided hug and kissed her softly on the head he pulled back to see that she had closed her eyes and then opened them and gazed wonderingly at him.

It was then he realised just _how _close they were to one another, they were so close they could actually kiss like his body ached for them to do, but in front of the kids? After saving her from having one of her meltdowns?

Yet again the timing was useless but yet again the expression in her eyes showed him that the moment their lips would be meshed together in a way which they haven't been in a while wasn't far away, he also knew that when that happened nothing would stop them from living the rest of their lives _happy _together.

And he couldn't help but feel that, this moment which they both are waiting for would happen any second, minute, day now.

-X-

**So what did you guys think of that? Remember to REVIEW! (No Flames though) And I promise they will get to New York... eventually – **_**I do know**_** where this story is going. It's just obvious Wemma don't want to get to New York yet! :P I don't know why though, EPIC things are going to happen to them when they get to New York!**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! And I hope to have chapter 6 out soon and who knows it might be the chapter where they FINALLY get to New York... maybe! (It looks promising) **


	6. Look to the Future

**Hello! HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! Hope we have a Wemma filled year (though I know we will!) So would like to thank Jenna AGAIN for helping me with this chapter and hope you have forgiven me... dear readers I hope you will too once you've read this chapter :P **

**Enjoy!**

**6. Look to the Future**

"Deep breathes Emma" Will whispered into her hair as he held her tightly against him, they had just gone through security where she nearly fainted with what she had to go through, but luckily the people on security were understanding once Will whispered that she was a germophobe and they then took it easy on her and let her take her time.

They were out of it now, just waiting for Santana to go through security before they can go through to the shops which were waiting for them.

Once again Will was gratefully that the other 12 New Directions were talking amongst themselves except from Finn and Rachel who kept looking at their chaperones worriedly but Will just shook his head and smiled reassuringly at them, and then that smile turned true when Emma stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal in about 2 minutes from when he pulled her into his arms.

Emma took a deep breath before unsteadily taking a step back looking shaky on her feet.

"Sorry" She murmured ashamedly

"Don't be" Will whispered tucking a lock of her soft gorgeous red hair behind her ear causing her to sigh and have just that little bit of a love struck expression on her face causing Will's heart to beat faster than it did before (And it was beating quite fast from having Emma Pillsbury in his arms just moments before). "We all have bad days"

"I've been doing so well though, I thought the therapy was helping" Emma whispered miserably

Will knew it wasn't the place to have this conversation here, not when they were in earshot of 13 children but also knew they needed to have this conversation soon.

"I know what you need" Will said in a singsong voice causing her to laugh slightly

"What?"

"A good cup of coffee"

Emma laughed weakly "Could it be tea instead?"

"Oooo, I don't think that's allowed" Will teased and laughed at Emma's put on stricken expression, that was more like the Emma he knew, though a little bit reserved from before. "Of course you can you goof"

He rolled his eyes before turning to the glee kids who were watching the scene with either amused or knowing eyes – Will looked at them expectantly before gesturing them to walk through the double doors. He wrapped an arm around her even though Emma tried to protest.

"Just let me get you into a chair please Em, your still a bit shaky on your feet" He confessed concerned.

Emma nodded and leaned into his embrace as they joined the kids who were looking in wonder at the shops around them, Will nearly did a jump for joy when he saw that there was a Starbucks waiting proudly for them and what's more... it was a Starbucks with comfy chairs with barely anyone around he just knew they had his and Emma's name on them.

Emma followed his gazed and chuckled, Will always enjoyed having his drink on comfy seats usually the sofa's provided, which weren't so bad for her even though the thought of other people sitting on them made her shiver she knew with Will sitting _right _next to her the thoughts of that would just disappear, especially when they seat knee to knee.

Will regrettably let his arm slide back to his side before gaining everyone's attention "Right then, we have an hour and 30 minutes _at least _to kill before our plane is going to board so please, explore the shops, the little arcade I see just over there" He gestured to the arcade which the boys had obviously not spotted before "_but" _he stressed "remember if you buy anything _you are going to have to carry it _and I'm sure New York will have shops of its own so please don't spend _all _of your spending money in here OK?"

The kids nodded back before dispersing all over the place, the girls walking over to the shops while the boys raced each other to the arcade it was only Mercades, Kurt and Blaine who made their way to Starbucks like their teachers.

"Don't worry Mr Schue" Mercades said in a teasing voice "We won't disturb you and Miss P but there's a frappuccino with my name on it"

"You've got that right" Blaine agreed linking arms with Kurt and Mercades.

Will smiled as he and Emma let them walk in front of them.

"It is good how they've all hit it off" Will observed.

"I think Mercades was just so happy to have her friend back that Blaine passed the boyfriend test for Kurt with flying colours when he followed him over to McKinley" Emma put in.

"I still remember you coming into my office wondering if it was bad that you fell in love with the gesture he made" Will laughed.

"Hey!" Emma protested "You would have to have a heart of stone _not _to react to it"

"You got that right" Will smiled as he looked at her, his smile freezing slightly when he saw just how pale and shaky she was, the classic sign of Emma recovering from nearly having a panic attack, he also knew that it was a delicate time for her at the moment and that she need sugar... and soon.

"Ok" He wrapped an arm around her again before leading her to the comfy sofa that was beckoning them. "You sit here and remember to _breathe, _while I get the drinks – we need to get some sugar in you" He gently placed her down on the sofa and felt relieved when she sank into it and didn't stay upright.

"You've become a pro at this" Emma mused as Will shook his head and lowered both of their carryon bags on the seat opposite her.

"No, I just know what to do, you haven't been like this too much for me _to _be a pro at this" He smiled "So do you still want Tea?"

Emma nodded "Soya milk though and can I have Scottish breakfast if they have it?"

"Of course you can, I will be right back" Will smiled before getting his wallet from his carryon bag and placed it on his back pocket.

He smiled at Mercades and Blaine who were carrying 3 drinks and 3 cakes to the table Kurt was sitting at before ordering for himself and Emma.

After making sure that Emma's cup had been sterilized and not caring about the look the server had given him when he gave the order he carried the little black tray which held Emma's tea along with a pot of soya milk and his Mocha

Emma smiled brightly at him as he placed the drinks down then took a seat next to her.

"Thanks" Emma blushed slightly as he bounced down on the sofa making her giggle as it made her bounce slightly as well.

"Nah, don't worry about it – you still owe me a coffee though!" He grinned cheekily.

"I'll get the next round then" Emma smiled as she put the soya milk in her tea and stirred as she added the sugar. She sighed as the tea touched her lips and snuggled even closer to Will even though it seemed like she didn't know it.

"You look better" Will commented as he noticed her natural colour had returned and she seemed brighter in herself.

"I feel better, thank you again – I don't know what I do without you" Emma admitted as Will blushed grabbing his drink and started to drink it slowly, savouring the sweet taste as it washed down his body.

"I'm sure you would do fine" Will reassured "It's not the first time you've been on a plane right?"

"No, though the last time I been on the plane was to Ve-"Emma stopped suddenly as it dawned on her the last time she had been on a plane and _why & who _she went with.

Just by looking at Will, Emma could tell that he remembered to – how could he forget?

"Will... I'm sorry" She whispered feebly as Will sat his drink down and shrugged slightly.

"It's a fact Em" Will whispered back looking anywhere but at her.

"Will" Emma pleaded, threading her hand in his. No way he could resist her, he turned to face her and Emma's heart ached as she noticed how heartbroken he looked. While she knew the wound of her past relationship had healed for him she also knew it had left him scarred – just like his past relationships or mistakes left scars on her as well.

He smiled weakly as he looked at her "Ignore me, just caught me off guard"

Emma nodded before biting her lip deciding if she should or not. "You're much better"

"Pardon?"

"You're _much _better at this then he was, he would just roll his eyes at me and tell me that it's just dirt and it couldn't harm me. You didn't, you pulled me into your arms Will and made me feel _so_ safe. I know you're still worried about me now, that you won't let me get anything until you're sure I'm strong enough and that you probably are blaming yourself a tiny bit right now because you put me in this situation to start off with."

Will's face was gapping open like a giant gold fish.

"Thank you" Emma murmured taking her tea up with one hand making sure her other was still lodged firmly in his hand "For being you and just wanting me to be happy in myself, I know I wouldn't have gotten this far in therapy if it wasn't you who's been behind me all the way, whether it's to vent about something Dr Temple has got me to do or just give me a friend hug because I needed one or let me whip your butt at guitar hero." She giggled before taking a sip of tea before placing it back down smiling on the look on Will's face.

"I..." Will was speechless, he didn't even realise he did those things.

"I guess I'm just trying to say, you've helped me _so much _and I never really thanked you for it" Emma muttered embarrassed.

"You don't have to" Will blinked coming back to his senses "I was and am happy to do it and about what you said earlier... don't worry about it, he was a part of your _past. We've_ moved on" He smiled a genuine smile.

Emma laughed relieved and returned the gesture, squeezing his hand before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek "Yes past, look to the future, for example I see in our future..." She 'hammed' it up a bit "us going to New York?" She pretended to be shocked as Will laughed heartily.

"Oh my god Emma, I see that too!" Will chuckled merrily.

"I also see, me buying us something to eat, what do you say?" Emma asked

"You don't need to buy me..."

Emma held up a finger against his lips and shuffled closer to him "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way"

Will gulped and nodded slowly as Emma smirked slightly.

"Good" Emma removed her finger and leant just that bit closer to him making him think for that split second that she was _finally _going to kiss him.

She did the opposite with a cheeky grin she stood up abruptly trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Hey!" Will protested.

Emma looked at him expectantly as she searched through her carryon bag to find her purse "What?"

"I..." Will was stuck, he couldn't actually say anything and by the expression on her face he knew that she knew that too. Emma couldn't actually be... teasing him... right?

She walked off with a cheeky grin clutching her purse to her, Will turned around to watch her saunter of shaking her hips a bit, she looked back then threw him another smirk which made him come to concussion that yes, Emma Pillsbury was very much teasing him.

He turned away as Emma focused her attention at the cake and pastry part of the counter and looked straight ahead of him.

Emma Pillsbury was teasing him, _but why?_

_-X-_

He came out of his rather inappropriate thoughts of Emma teasing him when he heard her behind him. He was about to turn around when she said

"Don't!"

"Why?" Will asked unsure if he could cope with the answer.

"Because I think the food I have picked for you will just make me your favourite person in the _whole wide world_" She replied in a sing song voice.

Resisting the urge to say she was already his favourite person in the _whole wide world_ Will just replied "Oh?"

"I can't believe that you went to that counter and missed this"

"What?" Will chuckled starting to become impatient "And in my defence I was a little bit more worried about getting some sugar into your system"

"I know and I'm very grateful" Her voice was coming just above his ear, her breath skimming over it causing him to shiver and think desperately of anything to stop his natural reaction to Emma's breath skimming over his ear.

"Yeah" Damn he _really _didn't want his voice to sound that husky.

"So I got you this" Emma giggled slightly as put the plate with his food in front of him causing him to laugh out loud and clap his hands merrily.

"Will you _look _at the size of that?" Will smiled turning around to find that Emma was still behind him and dangerously close, _too close, _the close that has seemed to become a regularity in their lives recently.

He turned back quickly, so quickly that he didn't see the flicker of disappointment run through Emma's face causing her to bit her lip and close her eyes before joining him on the sofa again.

"I know, it's why I got it you – it must be the biggest cookie I've _ever _seen" Emma smiled knowing she made the right choice since Will looked like he had won a lottery just because she brought a cookie to him, _whenever _they went to Starbucks he always got a cookie with his drink, it actually shocked Emma that he didn't before. Placing her own cake on the table she placed her purse back into her carryon bag to return to the sofa only to find that Will was already munching happily on his cookie.

"_Give that man a cookie." _Emma thought before sitting down, taking another sip of her tea and started to munch on her own sweet treat. "So enjoying your cookie?" Emma asked with an eyebrow up and was amused when Will nodded quickly in return swallowing the piece of cookie he was just eating before grinning at her and then breaking of another piece.

"Don't you ever get sick of cookies?" Emma asked generally interested, she liked to make them as a child, and that one time she made them with Will during one of their "friend" dates which actually lasted all Saturday, she had always found the fact that Will _always _had a cookie with him at lunch one of his attractive qualities but never really saw the attraction of them.

"_NO!" _Will replied nearly choking on his cookie causing Emma to thump him on his back and pass him his drink so he could wash it down with something.

"Now without trying to choke yourself" Emma said lightly as Will glared at her and placed the cookie and its plate down on the table.

"I will never get sick of cookies because they've _always _been there you know?"

"I don't" Emma shook her head.

"Well no matter what since I was about five my mum or dad _always _put a cookie or a bag of mini cookies in my lunch box and if I was having a bad day I would eat them and feel happier and then as I grew up I lost many things to do with my childhood but not my lunch time cookies, it's a habit I don't really want to grow out of"

Emma placed a hand over her heart imagining the look of joy on a young Will Schuester's face when he found out he had a cookie in his lunch box, or the sudden the picture of Will had been changed with a little girl with red, curly hair who looked like the perfect mix of Emma and Will. Emma blinked herself out of this image to find Will looking at her strangely.

"I know it's a stupid why I like them..."

"No" Emma shook her head "I think its a brilliant reason, I know all I have to do is look at a cookie and I think of... you"

Will smiled dorkily at her.

"You think I could have a piece?" Emma asked wearing her best smile.

"You mean of the cookie?" Will clarified the dorkily smile fading off his face slightly.

"Yes" Emma laughed

"_My cookie" _He whimpered.

"I did by it for you" Emma laughed amused "Look if you don't want me to..."

"Oh Em!" Will laughed "I was joking with you, of course you can have a _bit _of the cookie" He stressed as he broke of a piece and handed it to her. "Though you should count yourself very lucky, it's only because I love you so much I'm letting you have a piece."

It took a couple of seconds for what he said to her to sink in, Will immediately wincing and shutting his eyes _please don't tell me that I have just told her I love her again because I let her have a piece of my cookie._

He opened his eyes and saw a shocked expression waiting for him.

_Yep... I just told her I love her over a cookie._

"Em... I,.." Will whispered out as Emma kept chewing on her cookie.

"Miss P! Mr Schue!"

They both turned to see Rachel standing there and Will groaned again _what is it with Rachel and interrupting us?_

"Yes Rachel" Emma replied her voice a little shaky.

"Can you please come and tell Brittany that she can't buy the wide-screen telly even though she has enough money for it!" The diva exclaimed.

"We'll be there shortly Rachel" Will promised relieved that that seemed to mollify Rachel as she walked off into the electrics store where he saw some of the other New Directions and even Artie now trying to talk sense into Brittany. He sighed and looked directly at Emma who was now packing her things away.

"We should change our drinks to take aways" She suggested "That way we can have a look over the shops... if you want"

"I do" Will nodded mentally kicking himself

"And Will" Emma paused unsure if she should say what she wants to "I love... y-the Cookie too"

Will's breath caught in his chest as she walked away looking intently at the server behind the bar blushing as she felt his gaze on her before giving in and looking at him, he was used to this look had been for a while now, but this was different, more intense the sort of intense that made him want to get up and walk over to her and say it properly and kiss her endlessly _and never let her go. _

He didn't want to wait anymore, he waited long enough.

Her eyes widen as he got up and walked purposely to her. He was so close, _so close _to what he knew both of them wanted he grabbed for her, pulling her to him, her hair's sweet scent making him giddy as he leant down softly about to whisper in her ear.

"_MR SCHUESTER!" _Rachel bellowed causing both Will and Emma to groan in frustration as Will turned around to see Rachel standing there, her foot tapping on the ground. "Now Brittany wants to get an "I'm sorry" gift for her cat, _in the form of a DVD player!" _

"We'll be _right_ there" Will said through gritted teeth and caused Rachel to take a step back and gasp as she saw how close her teachers were.

"I... I'll distract her" Rachel whispered before running off to join the rest of the New Directions girls and Artie talking at a mile a minute so it wasn't long before they stopped what they were doing to look at them.

He turned back to Emma who was looking at him expectantly, but he couldn't do it now – not with the glee kids watching him. Maybe he could pull to one side?

"Here are your drinks to go" The girl behind the desk slid the take away cups to them.

_He couldn't catch a break._

"Thanks" Emma whispered smiling at the girl before picking hers up and passing the other too Will "Come on, let's go before Brittany buys the store"

"But Em..." Will protested

"I know" Emma nodded smiling "It's obviously not time yet" She turned back to the sofa and reached for her carryon bag. "Coming?"

"Yeah" Will sighed because he desperately wanted it to be time "Of course"

**-X-**

**Please Review! No Flames! -Though death threats are alright... just for this chapter though... have you gives forgiven me? And yes I know they still are not in New York but at least they are ALMOST on the plane... at least that's something! :D I'm under strict instructions that I'm not allowed to post the next chapter until they are in New York so... there you go! :P PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Comfort

**Can I just say now... WOW to the response of this story 121 reviews for 6 chapters? Just... WOW! I hope this chapter is a good enough thank you! I can safely say I am around half-way through this flick so we still have a way to go but I do see the end coming I'm afraid BUT we still half of a flick to get through first!**

**Firstly apologies for this being un-beta'd Jenna has wondered off and I can't get in touch with her so I thought you would rather have it un-beta'd then have to wait!**

**So ENJOY!**

-X-

**7. Comfort**

"Miss P" Emma turned to see Mercades sitting on the row of seats behind her as they were in one of the terminal's _many_ waiting rooms.

"Yes Mercades" Emma smiled

"Mr Schue isn't having a fit is he?" She asked concerned as Emma tried to contain her grin.

"Ah...no" Emma turned back to watch Will pace and count heads every 2 seconds.

"Then why can't he sit down like the rest of us?" Quinn hissed slightly "It's making me nervous"

"Because _he is _nervous" Emma explained as she got 13 confused looks in return "It's a teacher's worse nightmare to lose a student while they are in their care let alone so close to Nationals! Will... I mean Mr Schuster just wants to make sure that everyone gets one the plane and that no one is going to be left behind." Emma smiled reassuringly though she was sure that wasn't just the _only _thing that was on her best friend's mind at the moment.

Since their interruptions in Starbucks things had been _strained _between them as they walked out with their take away coffee's and softly told Brittany that she couldn't buy the TV and Blue-Ray DVD player even if the sale assistant mentioned that they were a package deal. They left the store with a slightly subdued Brittany wondering what on earth she could possibly buy her cat, that was until her boyfriend lovingly took her to the stuff animals that were being sold in the multi-type store which were more responsibly priced and sized (Artie steered her away from the giant bear which Brittany had eyed up when she first walked in.)

After leaving the kids to explore once again Will and Emma did their own. Only it wasn't like when they usually went out or spent time together, awkward silences and deep thinking pauses were now present and Emma couldn't help but think how this behaviour belong to the time when they were barely friends not now when they were... whatever they were.

Not even the sight of "Heat Wave" a sort of tie in book to "Castle" a TV show they both adored and watched regularly together could get the tension between them to stop. Though Emma was relived to say that once Will had seen so excited she had gotten over it and small _genuine _smile graced his lips as he took it off the self without question and paid for it before Emma could even protest, she also felt his breath hitch as she kissed him on the cheek in a way of saying thank you as words weren't being easily passed between them at the moment.

Luckily before Emma knew it, it was time to gather the kids for them to be escorted to a separate waiting room which were for first class passengers and wheel-chair bound flyers who were going to board their plane so they could be settled before anyone else even started to queue up to board.

"He does not that everyone is here though right?" Artie asked as Will gasped and turned white as a sheet.

"14! I only counted 14! Who's missing? Did anyone mention that they were going to go to the toilet? I told you guys that you needed to pair up and _no-one _was to wander around alone! We're about to..." Will continued to lecture while trying to figure out who was missing and Emma quickly took a head count and chuckled.

"Will!" Emma stood up and led Will slightly away from the bemused kids face.

"We need to figure out who is missing! _I only counted 14 people Emma! There are supposed to be 15!" _Will stressed worried.

Emma ran a reassuring hand down his arm causing him to momentarily lose his train of thought.

"Try counting yourself" Emma teased as Will opened his mouth and closed it as he realised that there was 15 people waiting to board the plane.

Will let out a sigh of relief as his posture became just that tiny bit more relaxed.

"Sorry" Will muttered as he ran a hair through his hair of curls.

"Don't be" Emma laughed slightly "You are just doing your job, now sit down – your making the kids nervous"

"I will just be more relieved when we are all on the plane and on our way to New York."

"And then you will have to do the same thing when you're in New York" Emma pointed out as Will's face turned white again.

"I hadn't thought of that" He whispered clutching onto her hand in a desperate attempt to calm himself

"I gathered" Emma laughed softly "Come on Will, these are clever kids, they are not about to wonder off when they are so close to getting the thing they have been striving to achieve for nearly two years now!"

"Of course, you're right, sorry" Will muttered ashamedly as Emma rolled her eyes at him and pushed him to the seating area that New Directions had seemed to have taken over.

Making a her own head count she could still see that everybody was still there and on the look of their faces knew that any moment now someone would come to collect them to take them to the plane which would be taking them to New York.

She looked fondly as the kids started to relax Will as he sat down in the seat Emma had just vacated, they really were great kids and she couldn't be prouder of them for all they have done and she knows that she doesn't just mean the journey it had taken them to here right now, on the brink of Nationals since it was only 4 days away.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Emma turned to the sound of someone saying her name. She saw a uniformed stewardess walking towards her and New Directions; they smiled briefly before the stewardess continued "Mr Schuester?"

Will leaped up as the kids started to give a bit more attention to the new visitor to the party.

"Yes?" Will answered as Emma nodded to confirm that it was them.

"Could you come with me so I can escort you to the plane?"

Will and Emma shared a smile before Will turned back to the kids.

"Well me and Miss Pillsbury and going to New York... you coming?"

-X-

Emma giggled as all 13 teenagers whooped and leapt into action she turned to the air stewardess and couldn't help but share the smile on the women's face. Emma's smile turned sour as the stewardess looked at Will and gave him a sultry smile, it was obvious that the women liked what she saw. Will flushed slightly before turning back to the kids and quickly reaching for his carryon bag.

Emma had been too busy sending an evil glare to the stewardess to even realise that Will was standing in front of her carrying her carryon bag, with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Still your bag mule right?" He asked smiling directly at her causing her heart to race considerably more than it had before.

It was Emma's turn then to blush as she heard the Stewardess sigh and mutter under her breathe "Typical, all the good looking ones are already taken"

Emma turned back to the stewardess as Will did blushing together, but neither of them corrected her.

"So is everyone ready to board?" The stewardess asked with a fake cheerily smile.

"Lead the way" Will smiled at the stewardess who fluttered her eyelids in response.

Emma scowled as the kids followed the stewardess and as Will was just about to do the same he turned as he realised Emma was still standing where she was scowling at the retreating figure of the stewardess.

"Em?" Will asked

"Don't 'Em' me!" Emma snapped as she walked past Will trying to yank her bag of his shoulder, he was having none of it.

"Why not? I've been calling you Em since we've met _Em" _He grinned cheekily which caused Emma to scowl again but with not as much intensity as before.

"Shut up Will" Emma muttered pathetically as Will stepped closer to her.

"Are you jealous Em?"

"I..." Emma tried not to look to deep into his eyes, but they were hypnotic "No..." She whispered.

"I think you are" Will disagreed. "And you shouldn't be"

"I shouldn't?" Emma leant her head to one side, breathing heavily.

"No, you shouldn't" Will agreed "I don't think I even need to tell you why Em, so can you smile for me now?"

"Okay..." Emma craved without putting up a fight, a dreamy smile on her face with how close she was to Will.

"Now _that's _the smile I love" Will smiled before leaning closer to her waiting till she closed her eyes so she couldn't see what he was doing, leaning up to kiss her on the forehead he heard a sigh of contentment rushing out of her lips before he pulled away and the sigh of contentment changed into one of disappointment... again.

"Will" Emma protested

"Not yet" Will shook his head "It's not right yet, come on lets go. Don't want to hold up the plane now do we?"

"No" Emma shook her head before looping her arm through his and leaning onto his side, they walked a little bit like that before they could hear the kids in front of them and Emma slipped her hand into his squeezing it before realising it and putting some distance between them.

"What kept you?" Puck asked as they joined the kids who had been waiting for them. "Has Artie won the bet yet?" He smirked as his teachers sent him a warning glare.

"Come on" Emma squeaked "Let's get on the plane shall we?"

-X-

"Right so is everyone settled and have what they need for takeoff? No one needs something from the overhead compartments?" Will asked for what he hoped was for the final time while discreetly making sure everyone had their seatbelts on correctly.

"Miss Pillsbury, he's doing it again" Mercedes called to their second chaperone who was already in her seat and was happily reading Heat Wave.

"Will" Emma sighed as she turned around "Stop bothering the kids, they are fine and have everything they need don't you?" She asked New Directions directly.

13 distracted nods came her way either if it was from listening to music or trying to get back to sleep.

"See" Emma pointed "sit down" she softly commanded and Will did as he was told and went to sit down next to her.

Emma smiled softly at him before turning her attention back to her book, Will silently watched as he saw her eyes dart from line to line it was almost hypnotic how she read.

"Stop it" Emma warned sighing in frustration.

"Stop what?" Will smirked "I'm not doing anything"

"You're watching me read!" Emma protested.

"No I'm not" Will shook his head slightly like a child."I'm watching what's going on outside." He gestured to the little window on the other side of Emma since she took the window seat when she claimed her seat.

Emma gave him a look that Will knew meant that she didn't believe him. "Oh?" Emma smiled "What's going on outside then?" She moved so she was blocking the window.

"Well... erm... they are loading the bags?" Will tried to say in a confident voice.

Emma smirked giggling slightly before putting her book in the front pocket of the seat in front of her. "Really Will?" Emma smiled "Look out the window"

Will looked at her as Emma gestured to the window, Will leant forward to look out the window closing his eyes as he felt a tendril of Emma's hair sweep past his cheek, her delicious scent washing over him making him forget briefly what he was suppose to be doing but then Emma reminded him.

"See any bags out there?" She whispered against his cheek

"Erm..." Will turned to see her chocolate eyes gazing so close next to his. "I..." He lost all train of thought as he gazed helplessly in her eyes.

"Will?" Emma asked again

"You're eyes are stunning" He whispered making her blush and clear her throat as she turned to look out the window but could still feel his gaze on her.

"The bags Will" Emma choked out, her breath iritic trying to change the subject.

"Trying to change the subject Miss Pillsbury?" Will smirked whispering in her ear.

"No, but I think _you are" _Emma turned it back to him "Do. You. See. Any. Bags. Out. There?"

Admitting defeat Will looked out the window properly and his heart sank as he saw nothing expect the tarmac and aircrew outside, no sign of bags being loaded onto the plane.

"No" Will admitted sighing.

"So you _were _watching me read, which is creepy"

"Oh" Will made a shocked face and was about to make a witty comeback (even though he was unsure he had one) when a different stewardess came up and got their attention.

"I'm sorry sir, ma'am but we're about to take off can you stay in your own seats until we are in the air please?"

Behind them they heard the giggles and chuckles of New Directions as Will moved onto his own seat, both his and Emma's cheeks flaming red.

The stewardess nodded her thanks before going on to do her last minute checks.

"We haven't missed the safety checks have we?" Will whispered for only a Quinn's voice to come behind them.

"Oh yes, Mr Schue – it was quite amusing to see you two oblivious when the cabin crew were giving you dirty looks because you weren't paying attention."

"Oh gosh" Emma mouthed sinking down in her seat slightly, her hands covering her tomato red cheeks.

Will just nodded biting his lip and tried to ignore all the titters of laughter coming from behind him. Wow when they were in their own little world they really lost sight of everything around them.

"You should have just admitted that you were watching me read" Emma pouted as Will turned to glare at her, she turned to look at him and before they knew it they were trying to stop themselves from laughing at the situation they were in.

Emma cleared her throat shaking her head and started to take deep breaths as her head rested against her headrest as she looked out the window.

Will smiled slightly as he mimicked her action but looked in the opposite direction to her, losing himself in his thoughts his heart started to beat widely as he felt the plane start to move, how he wished it was because of Emma not because of less than desirable fears.

Taking deep breathes he closed his eyes; he was 32 for god sake he should have gotten over this by now. Hell he was suppose to be helping Emma – if she needed the help, he needs to be the strong one at the moment.

"Will?" Emma whispered causing him to turn to face her. "You okay?" She mouthed

Will shrugged "Are you?"

"I'm fine Will" She smiled slightly "Do you need a sweet to stop from your ears from popping?" Emma asked and Will had a slight memory thought of Emma handing on out to all the kids before taking her seat so their ears wouldn't pop, he could hear the rustling of papers behind him confirming that they had waited like they promised they would before putting them in their mouths.

He nodded and gratefully took one of the wrapped up sweets offered to him and threw it into his mouth as Emma took one of hers and placed it in hers.

He started to suck on it gently, his heart still beating wildly.

"Will?" Emma asked around the sweet with a worried look on her face.

"I just hate take off" Will explained shrugging slightly.

He was surprised as Emma threaded her hand in his "Hold onto me if you need to and remember to _breathe _Will" Emma said with a smile she just reserved for him "I got ya"

"Thank you" Will mouthed as the plane made its way to the highway; Will moved his head to look behind him slightly and checked on the kids, who were taking the take off a lot better than their teacher.

Will exhaled slowly and Emma squeezed his hand causing him to look at her again "It be over soon" She soothed, running her thumb over his hand while holding eye contact with him.

They held each other's gaze for a while, neither knowing that they were in the air until they heard the captain over the speaker system.

"Thank you" Will muttered still holding her hand

"You're welcome" Emma smiled brightly "You did well" She teased slightly

"So did you, very soothing"

"Well I am a guidance counsellor, it comes in handy once in a while" She giggled as Will shook his head fondly at her.

Almost in sync they yawned at the same time, causing them to chuckle slightly.

"Must be tired" Emma commented

"Must be, _I _have been going since 3am after all"

"I think you find that is _we _have been going since 3am" Emma reminded "Since my so called friend woke me up _when I didn't need to be awake"_

"Well" Will shrugged "That's what the plane ride is for"

Emma chuckled before looking behind her, the kids were either sleeping or listening to music or watching the free film that was playing.

"You can go to sleep Em" Will mentioned "They're not going anywhere now are they?"

"So you can catch some shut eye too then" Emma pointed out

"Deal" Will whispered watching as Emma yawned quietly again and snuggled deeper into her seat, her eyes blinking close for a couple of times before her breathes became even and she lost herself into the land of slumber. He watched for a couple of minutes, fascinated to see her sleep so peacefully. He got up silently when he saw her shiver and got his coat from the overhead compartment, he draped it over her freezing when she moaned a little at the sudden weight on top her but realised a sigh of relief when she just snuggled deeper into it, her nose sniffing slightly making his heart soar when he realised it was because she could smell his scent on his coat.

He caught Finn's eye who was looking knowingly at his teacher, but it was softer than usual especially since Rachel was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder with his coat over her. The student and teacher shared a look of understanding before Will sat back down and Finn rested his head on Rachel's and closed his eyes.

Will continued to stare lovingly at Emma's slumbering form finding it therapeutic and before he knew it he was fighting for his eyes to stay open that little bit longer, he was fighting a losing battle especially as he saw and heard Emma sigh and move so all the sudden she was resting on his shoulder, burrowing slightly into his neck, her breaths skimming his neck perfectly causing tiny goose bumps to appear.

He let the feeling wash over him before shutting his eyes as well, basking on the feeling of Emma sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder, he couldn't help but hope this was going to a regular occurrence from now on.

**-X-**

**PLEASE REVIEW guys! It does make me writer faster AND they WILL BE IN NEW YORK beginning of next chapter because Will and Emma are going to sleep pretty much the three hour flight there! :P So we have FINALLY reached the big apple! Hope you guys stick around to see what's going to happen... unless you just want me to finish it there... :P Please Review to tell me what you want to do! :P (No Flames though!) **


	8. Baby, We're in New York

**Hey all! I'm back with another chapter for you as you can tell by the chapter... NEW DIRECTIONS ARE IN NEW YORK! I GOT THERE! Now the REAL fun can begin! :P Now this chapter may be a bit of filler chapter but it can't be help, I hope it's still enjoyable for you!**

**This is also unbeta'd because the lovely Jenna keeps disappearing on me – it's my own fault I introduced her to the wonderful world of Dr Who! Hope this chapter is still readable though! Enjoy!**

**8. Baby, "We're" in New York**

While it might have been one of the longest flights both Will and Emma had ever been on they didn't really need to find ways to occupy themselves since they slept nearly all the way through it.

They proved to be a great discussion for New Directions who looked on fondly at their two chaperones who were asleep in each other's embrace, both moving syntactically at the same time for the comfier position of Will's arms around Emma, his head resting on hers as she gripped his coat to her, her head resting peacefully on his chest.

It was only when the captain had declared that the duration of the rest of their flight was half an hour did the kids start to ponder if they should wake their chaperones.

"Shouldn't we let them sleep that little bit longer?" Tina asked turning around to see what her fellow glee club members thought.

"What so we wake them up with 10 minutes left on the flight, is that safe?" Artie asked in return.

"Miss P and Mr Schue would do their nut if they knew we didn't wake them up" Quinn responded

"Well to be honest they shouldn't have really have fallen asleep in the first place" Puck answered back.

"Why not?" Brittany asked "We all had a little nap!"

"Yeah but they are the teachers on this trip" Puck pointed out "They shouldn't be sleeping on each other!"

"Because you are _really _one to talk" Finn glared a little bit at him causing Puck to shut up.

Sensing the tension in the group Rachel slid out of her seat and her boyfriend's arm and walked down to her teachers and were still sleeping peacefully and unaware of the debate going on around them.

It felt weird to Rachel how the sight of her teachers made her feel, like she was intruding in a private moment, just by their sleeping forms you can tell just how much they cared about one another but then again when you sleep you let your guard down. And by the way Mr Schue and Miss P were cuddled together it was clear that they had let their guard down and had allowed their bodies to act in a way that their minds haven't allowed them to yet.

Rachel cleared her throat loathed to wake them from their slumber but knew that it had to be done.

"Mr Schue?" She whispered hoping her teacher would respond with opening his eyes immediately and jumping up telling them to get back into their seats, he didn't though, he just sighed and held Miss Pillsbury that bit tighter to him. "Mr Schue?" Rachel tried again a little bit louder with the nods of New Directions egging her on.

Will's eyelids fluttered then, he felt the notion that someone was watching him and that something wasn't quite right.

Opening his eyelids slowly he came to two realisations. Rachel Berry was standing in front of him and most importantly Emma Pillsbury was sleeping with her head on his chest and his coat wrapped around her.

He tried not to let the feeling of such a domestic act get to him as he turned to his student and tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

"Rach-"His voice cracked through sleep and lack of use causing him to clear it before trying again "Rachel?"

She stood their sheepishly wishing that she could be back in the embrace of her boyfriend's arms.

"The captain just said that there is only half an hour left until the plane lands in JFK airport" Rachel explained as Will's eyes widened.

_Half an hour? _He and Emma had slept nearly 2 and half hours? It was only suppose to be a nap to replenish the sleep they missed out on earlier.

"Thank you" Will blushed silently but whispered his thanks, Emma was sleeping still peacefully unaware and he wished he could keep it like that for as long as he could.

Rachel nodded before returning back to her seat.

Will could feel the gaze of the 13 students on the back of his neck, but he couldn't turn away from the scene in front of him.

He had never really had the honour to see Emma fall asleep _and _sleep before, whenever she got tired after one of their friend dates she would usually say it was probably time either she or he went or on that one occasion where it was nearly 2am in the morning and Will refused to let her go so he drove her home, walking her to her door before giving her a hug goodnight and returning sleepily back to his car. It wasn't until later that early morning did he get a hysterical call saying from Emma saying that her car was still outside his apartment and she couldn't get to work. After calming her down he drove her to work and then back to his place where they had a quick game of guitar hero (which she won _again) _before she smirked and went back to her car to drive home.

Biting his lip he knew it couldn't be helped but indulging in this feeling for a little bit longer Will held Emma closer to him, let her scent wash over him as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of just pure Emma – if they turned that into a fragrance he knew that it would sell by the truckload.

Kissing her forehead lightly, Will pulled Emma out of her slumber land.

Watching her wake was fascinating, she blinked a couple of times sighing in comfort as she took in her surroundings, her eyes widened as she realised she was on a plane but then relaxed when she felt Will holding her, then turned embarrassed as she lifted her head (which still rested on his chest) to look at him.

"Morning Cinderella" Will whispered causing Emma to blush

"Morning" She whispered back, her hand coming to rest over his heart causing Will to fight back the past memories of when she had performed that same action.

"Good sleep?" He tried to distract his thought process.

Emma nodded shyly "The best"

"We have half an hour till we land" Will whispered again as Emma's eyes widened just like his did.

"Wow, I really did have a good sleep" She blushed

"Don't worry, I just woke up a couple of minutes ago" Will reassured pressing his lips to her forehead sleepily not realising that he wasn't allowed to do that... not yet anyway.

Emma didn't protest though, Will tried not to protest when Emma sat up and stretched but then decided to keep his mouth shut when he saw her shirt ride up at the back giving him a clear view of Emma's bare skin.

He couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

"Will?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows

_Busted _

"Erm... make sure you don't leave anything behind" Will stuttered as Emma looked at him unbelievingly at him but let the stutter past as she reached for her new book 'Heat Wave' before reaching down and placing it in her bag. She sat back up and timidly passed his coat back to him.

"Thanks, I think this is yours?"

"I..." Will breathed "You looked... cold" He finished pathetically.

"Thank you for keeping me warm then" Emma smiled gently back as Will nodded standing up to place the coat back in the overhead compartment. Not before making a supposedly subtle sniff of his coat, his scent now mixed in with Emma's making it irresistible not to take another quick whiff of it again. He closed his eyes briefly before regrettably placing back in the locker. He then turned to see Emma watching him; she didn't say anything though just looked at him... sleepily.

At least that's what he thought she looked at him like.

-X-

Landing was a _lot _better than take off.

Simply because of the reason that the plane had just touched down in _New York, _they were in _New York. _After waiting _so _long here they were about to compete for the title of America's best glee club in only 3 days time. Thoughts of how they are not as ready as they should be didn't even enter Will's mind because he was too busy looking at the kids reactions at being in _New York._

They had worked _so hard _to be where they are now and it paid off so he couldn't help but smile to see them jumping slightly in their seats just waiting for the moment the captain said it was time to take off their seat belts, he turned his head when he heard a giggle.

It came from the more awake Emma who had turned her head to watch the kids talk excitingly amongst themselves.

"Will..."

"Hmm?"

"We're in New York aren't we?" Emma shook her head, her hair swaying through the action as she looked at Will.

"We most certainly are Em" Will grinned brightly as Emma returned the smile as _she _practically started to bounce in her seat.

"Wow" Emma mouthed as Will chuckled taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

'_Wow indeed' _Will thought as he just looked at her, getting more excited by the minute causing Will to laugh.

"What?" Emma pouted

"You're adorable when you are excited" Will laughed as Emma stuck her tongue out at him

"Why aren't you more excited?" Emma wondered

"Because one of us has to be the responsible adult here" Will teased as Emma pulled a shocked face.

"I _really_ hope you don't mean you!" Emma teased

"Oh Miss Pillsbury, just for that I am going to _thrash_ you the next time we play guitar hero"

Emma smirked before leaning closer towards him "Mr Schuester?" She said in a sultry voice which made his mind go to a _very _dirty place which involved Emma wearing a school uniform and he being her teacher "We _both _know that's _never _going to happen."

Will blinked his way out of his thoughts desperately trying not to blush so he wouldn't give them away.

"Wh-"Will cleared his throat as Emma smirked both of them still leaning in towards one another "What do you mean?"

"We both know that I am the reigning champion at the Pillsbury-Schuester Guitar hero championships" Emma smirked again saying it in a defiant tone making Will's fantasy change to Emma being a naughty school girl and he her teacher... who needs to punish her.

"Will!" Emma exclaimed as Will pulled himself out of that particular range of thoughts, especially in front of Emma... and New Directions

"Sorry? What?"

"I don't want to know do I?" Emma asked

"Best if you don't" Will agreed blushing.

Emma looked at him before pulling away and sitting straight in her seat and as she did so the pilot turned off the seat belt sign causing the sound of 'woops' and 'yesss' to be heard behind them. Both Will and Emma turned at the same time to see New Directions whip their seat belts off and hastily gather up their belongs along with the rest of the plane.

"Wait guys" Will laughed quickly undoing his seat belt and turning and kneeling on his seat to see his kids looking up to him with excited expressions on their faces "I know you can't wait to get off this plane but I don't want anyone getting split up and we need to get Artie's wheelchair sorted out so just hang tight for a little bit longer okay?"

Groans of disappointment filled his ears causing him to share an amused look with Emma who giggled slightly.

"Come on guys" Emma laughed as she then mimicked Will's position only in her own chair "We are in New York and will be here for _6 days, _I'm sure we will be able to explore a little"

"Not that much Miss P" Rachel protested "We still have to rehearse – this is Nationals level, we can't wing it like we have done before"

"And we will Rachel" Will reassured "Just not today, thought you guys would like to recover from the early start and settle into your rooms"

"But Mr Schue..." Rachel tried to protest but her boyfriend cut in

"Thanks Mr Schue" Finn smiled

"But it be bright and early tomorrow" Will stated as he got moans in response

"But we're on holiday Mr Schue!" Santana protested

"It's not a holiday, it's a competition" Emma clarified "but I'm sure you guys will get to do some sightseeing" Emma soothed as Will gave her a sharp look; she just squeezed his hand as New Directions verbalized their approval.

The group was distracted as they heard the captain thanking them for choosing the company to travel with today and that he hopes they would have a good time in New York, they excitement grew again as they heard the sound of the airplane door open revealing the walkway attached to the plane for the passengers to use which would start to lead them to the baggage claim.

Their fellow passengers around them started to file out single file as the group looked on in envy, Emma being the resourceful person she was told the kids to use the time to make sure that they have left _nothing _behind.

As the passengers thinned they started to get their carry-on bags from the overhead compartments along with any coats or bags in Brittany's case which contained her "I'm sorry" gift for her cat.

"Mr Schuester?" Will turned to see one of the stewards (who had actually helped Artie into his seat before they took off back in Dayton) wheeling Artie's chair to him.

Will nodded his thanks and discreetly tipped the steward for his help saw only by Emma before turning back to the group "You guys got everything then?"

They all nodded back practically bouncing to get off the plane.

"Well what you waiting for?" Will smiled gesturing Brittany to push Artie off the plane as he held their bags on his lap.

He turned back to Emma who was quickly making sure that they hadn't left anything on the seats; she smiled a satisfied smile knowing that she had got everything.

"Miss Pillsbury?" Will asked causing her to look up at him "Would you like to accompany me to New York?"

Emma pretended to think "Well I've got nothing else to do" She smiled brightly as Will laughed just about he was about to follow Puck, Emma stopped him.

"Will" Emma whispered

"Yeah Em?"

"Thanks"

"For what?" Will asked

"For taking me here, it's amazing already and I haven't even left the plane yet"

"I think that has the markings of a great holiday... or competition" Will corrected

"No, I think it has the markings of an _amazing _holiday... or competition" Emma disagreed smiling

"Amazing?" Will teased

"Yeah, amazing" Emma nodded before looking at the kids who were rolling their eyes at them with impatient looks on their faces

"You know it won't be amazing unless you leave the plane right?" Puck asked as Will and Emma blushed

"Seriously" Will chastised "Stop eavesdropping into our conversations"

"How else will we know when Artie wins the bet?"

-X-

Despite the fact that they just left a plane that they were on for around 3 hours, New Directions were in very high spirits, one could even say they were quite hyper and that term definitely extended to their two chaperones who were laughing gleefully as they watched the kids race each other down a _mostly_ deserted corridor as they made their way to baggage claim, Artie winning every race even though Puck and Finn were giving it all their best.

"Guys be careful!" Will laughed as he and Emma had to jog slightly to catch up when the boys nearly crashed into an unsuspecting woman.

"So sorry" Emma apologized as Will glared at the kids but the women just shook her head and smiled at the kids.

"Don't worry" The women smiled laughing slightly before walking away from the group.

"Guys I know you're excited but _please _calm down slightly" Will chastised even though it didn't hold too much weight since he was laughing at the time, the message go through though as the boys calmed down as the girls of the group rolled their eyes at them.

"So where are we going now?" Quinn asked as the group met a series of luggage carousels.

Walking to a board in front of them Emma looked for their flight number but kept getting distracted by the feel of Will's breathe on her neck since he travelled over with her to look at the information board.

"It says we have to go to carousel eight!" Will called back to the kids but still made Emma shiver by his breathe sweeping past her ear and lifting her hair.

Emma closed her eyes slightly before opening them and turning around, running into Will who was a _lot _closer to her than she originally thought.

"Oof" Will's breathe rush out of him with the force Emma collided with him

"Oh gosh, I'm _so _sorry Will" Emma apologized talking faster by the minute "I didn't know you were that close or I..."

Will laughed lovingly at how flustered Emma was getting as she apologized, smiling softly he placed a finger over her lips, they parted slightly under the soft pressure which was emitting from his finger

"Don't worry" He whispered huskily wondering if he could use the fact that they were so close together to pull her even deeper into his arms, maybe even using that to lower down his finger and replace it with his lips..."No harm done."

"Yeah?" Emma swayed slightly effected by how close Will was she became even more effected as she felt his free arm sneak around her waist pulling her to him.

She bit her lip as she felt his finger slip away from her mouth and his hand turn to cup her cheek.

They were sharing the same irregular breathing pattern as Will slowly started to lean down.

"Mr Schue?" Rachel called making Will groan slightly, _he was so close._

Both of their heads snapped up to see Rachel smirking at them "Which carousel was it again?" Rachel asked even though it was clear she knew which since all the rest of New Directions were already at the carousel and were waiting for it to kick into life.

"Eight" Emma croaked out as Rachel nodded and walked to the other members of New Directions. Noticing how close they had _really _got Emma pulled away slowly.

She bit her lip as they pulled apart "Bags" She whispered

"Bags" Will whispered also taking a few steps back. "Right" He nodded scuffing his toe slightly as he failed to make eye contact with Emma.

"Will?" Emma catched his hand in hers "look at me" She pleaded

"Hmm?" Will did as he was told and looked at her

"We're in New York and have to get our bus in around..." Emma looked around for a clock and widened her eyes when she realised the time "Gosh 45 minutes!" She turned to see the carousel still not working "Oh gosh, we need to get our bags Will, and find the driver and..."

"Em!" Will laughed, his disappointment of fate deciding not to let them kiss _yet again _disappearing slowly "We have plenty of time!" He grabbed her carryon bag which was resting on her shoulder and noticed that she must be having an internal worry since she didn't even tell him of, wrapping one arm around her shoulder he gently got them to walk to carousel eight where the glee kids were deliberately talking amongst themselves "We have plenty of time – check in is not till 1 – it's 11.15 now. Plus it's after 1pm we can check in, not 'you must check in at 1pm' so breathe, we're in New York Em! Enjoy the experience!"

"You sound like a tourist ad!" Emma giggled at him playfully

"And what's wrong with that?" Will smirked at her "It got you to laugh!"

Emma nodded gratefully

"You organized this whole trip! It's already running like clockwork, which I knew it would if you organized it – and you did and guess what?"

"What?"

"It's running like clockwork!" Will laughed as Emma shook her head and giggled "So relax, promise?"

"Promise" Emma nodded

"Good" Will jumped slightly causing Emma to giggle again as he literally dragged her to the now (thankfully) working carousel which was now slowly realising the bags of the passengers from flight AT0800.

By the time Will and Emma reached the kids, some bags were already being littered in-between them, it was only when Will saw his bag make its way to them did he let go of Emma's hand and run so he could be there in time. Emma couldn't help but watch his muscles flex as he lifted his bag of the convey belt but she quickly looked away blushing when Will looked up catching her checking him out.

Emma's bag was one of the last of the groups to come making her have an internal panic attack that it had been lost in the flight, she and Will (who had been sneakily reassuring her all was alright as the kids were itching to leave JFK airport so they could explore the big apple), let out a sigh of relief as they saw it _finally _make its way to them.

"See?" Will teased slightly as Emma smiled "Told you it was here"

"Shut up Will" Emma shook her head and walked closer to the convey belt only to feel herself be pulled away by the hand and Will take her bag as it slowly made its way past them lifting it with ease off the belt and standing it upright on the ground, lifting the handle of his and her suitcase she turned to the kids were literally jumping in excitement.

"You guys ready? Or do you just want to stay here for the rest of this trip?" Will asked amusedly as he got nearly screams and a hug from Rachel as the club answered in the affirmative. "So" He turned to Emma "Where to now?"

Emma smiled as she pulled out the periwinkle folder out of her carryon bag once again, almost in sync Will held out his hand as Emma held out her bag so he could hold it as she looked through the various documentations in there. "Thanks" She muttered absentmindedly as Will shook his head fondly struggling with the three bags as the kids looked on bemusedly.

"Right" Emma exclaimed as she pulled out a confirmation she printed off from the internet "We are going to miss the bus driver in the arrival lounge and then he or she will take us to the bus and drive us to our hotel – we meet them at 12"

"But we landed at 11?" Rachel commented confused "Why do we have to wait an hour to meet the driver"

"It's actually 11.45 Rachel" Will answered "Em-Miss Pillsbury and I knew we had to leave about an hour to get from the plane, collect our bags and get to the arrival lounge, because you guys are _very _talented but can't do anything quickly" Will teased as Emma laughed at the cries of outrage from the group.

"That is _so _not true" Rachel exclaimed

"Really... well what about Regionals this year where we arrived 30 minutes after we were supposed to because you needed to find..."

"Will!" Emma interrupted "We need to meet the bus driver!"

"Right, sorry" Will cleared his throat slightly as he heard whispers of 'whipped' coming from the New Directions boys. "Arrival's lounge then!" Emma took her carryon bag back before Will could even blink since he was watching the group starting to walk from the carousel wheeling their bags or in Finn's case trolley with them. It was when Emma tried to take her suitcase did Will stop her.

"Uh-uh" Will shook his head pulling the suitcase out of her hand "Bag-mule, remember?"

"_Will" _Emma drawled "I'm a big girl; I can roll my own suitcase"

"We've had this conversation before haven't we?" Will teased "And how did that end?"

"I shouldn't even bother in trying to get it should I?"

"Nope" Will popped out the "p" sound of the word.

"You are impossible sometimes"

"Ah but you still love me" He grinned cheekily as Emma looked at him unbelievably

"What?" Will asked unsure why she was looking at him like that

"Nothing!" She shook her head "Come on lets go" She started to walk after the kids leaving Will behind

"Seriously what?" Will called after her as he ran covering the difference between them as they walked through the double doors together.

-X-

"Oh My God!" Rachel squealed causing the people surrounding her including her fellow members of New Directions and chaperones to wince and complain

"Rachel!" Will complained as Emma lowered her hands which had flown to cover her ears in a reflex "Little bit of a warning please?"

"I'm sorry – but over there is a man holding a sign"

"So Berry?" Puck shrugged glaring slightly at her "There are a lot of people carrying signs; this is the arrivals entrance after all!"

"Signs proclaiming "New Directions? Noah?" Rachel smirked as the rest of the club snap their heads to where Rachel had been looking and later on pointing, Will just looked at Emma who had a satisfied smirk on her face.

They pulled back from the group as they rushed slightly to the un-expecting driver.

"You haven't got anything to do with this have you?" Will smiled down at her.

"Well it might of asked what name to put on the sign and I figured that you only go to New York once for Nationals, might as well make an experience for it." Emma smiled as Will shook his head at her fondly

"Thank you" Will mouthed looking at the kids who had a little swagger in their step just because they saw their group name on a sign and they started playfully teasing each other on when it would just be their individual name on the sign.

"You're very welcome Will" Emma smiled as she got the driver who was looking bemused in the middle of the 13 kids, Finn towering over him. She had forgotten to mention to Will that for New Directions name on the sign she had to pay extra –out of her own money but from the reaction the kids and Will had given she knows that it was money well spent.

"I'm guessing you are New Directions?" The driver asked once Will and Emma had stopped in front of him with the kids.

"Yes" Will nodded laughing slightly

"Welcome to New York!" The driver greeted "Are you ready to go?"

"What do you say kids?" Emma asked around as the kids nodded so quickly Will worried he would have to deal with 13 cases of whiplash.

"After you then Sir" Emma smiled politely as the driver softly leered at her causing Will to tense up and hiss inadvertently he definitely didn't like how the driver was looking at Emma, so much so that he stepped closer to her and placed an arm round her shoulder and leaned into her, his mouth close to her ear causing Emma to jump slightly but swoon nevertheless. Will chanced a glance back at the driver who was quickly retreating, the message clearly getting through to him as Emma looked at Will who did have enough sense to look slightly sheepish.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes Emma walked into the group of new directions, the girls obviously clueless to their director's actions and started to walk with Emma whilst the boys held back smirking at said director.

"Wow, talk about protective" Puck smirked

"Seriously, can you teach me how you did that? Because the driver was _totally _checking Miss P out and you just sent him away with his tail behind his legs" Sam asked

"Huh? The driver has a tail?" Finn looked after the driver looking for said tail as his friends laughed and Will rolled his eye.

"Come on; let's just get to the hotel shall we?" Will suggested ignoring the looks the boys were shooting him.

"_Sureeeee" _Puck teased again "And has nothing to do with our driver now being with Miss P on his own?"

Will quickly came back to life, wheeling the suitcases in his care leaving in his wake 7 amused New Directions boys.

-X-

Not even when he went to Nationals and then _won _did Will experience an environment like this, the whole bus was just literally jumping with excitement and excited _"Ohhs"_ and _"Ahhs"_ as the bus made its journey through the busy streets of New York.

The kids didn't even flap an eye when Will finally climbed aboard the bus and slid next to Emma who yet again had the window seat looking outside the window wearing adorable sunglasses since New York was a lot sunnier and hotter than it is in Lima, Ohio – already the groups apparel had changed drastically from jackets to short sleeve T-shirts and sunglasses resting on their noses.

With the sun beating down on the metal bus Will slid closer to Emma as she looked excitingly out the window, shaking slightly which he knew was through the attempt to stop herself from squealing.

"Em?" Will whispered making her turn around and look straight at him, her heart fluttering as the phrase "_Sunglasses are so sexy"_ ran through her head, it was still as true as the first time it slipped out her mind in her session with Quinn and Finn.

"Hmm?" Emma answered incoherently as she bit her lip.

"We're New York!" He exclaimed as Emma giggled

"You can say it all you want Will and it's still true!" She bounced slightly grabbing his hand before turning to watch the streets of New York in awe, Will looked around to see all the kids do the exact same thing, pointing out all the familiar landmarks they have come to know from TV shows and films.

"Wait a minute – which hotel are we going to again?" Rachel asked

Emma shared a look with Will before replying "The Paramount Hotel why?"

"We're on the way to Times Square aren't we?" Rachel squealed as Will and Emma nodded and Kurt and Blaine gasped

"What? What we missed?" Finn asked shaking his head from his step-brother and his boyfriend, to his own girlfriend and then his chaperones.

"Rachel" Will gestured

"Broadway!"

"What about it?" Finn asked as Will smiled

"The Paramount Hotel is close to Times Square and so Broadway and the theatre which we are performing in which is the Neil Simon Theatre"

Rachel nearly screamed "You mean the theatre where _Hairspray_ ran for more than 6 years?"

"Yeah, that's the theatre" Will nodded agreeing "How did you not know this Rachel?"

She shrugged "I've been too involved in perfecting my voice for this big event! I don't want my voice letting the club down when they need me most" She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Thanks... I think" Quinn sarcastically added as Rachel glared at her.

"My voice..."

"Hey look at that!" Emma pointed out to the window as the bus went onto a side street skilfully adverting a fight from breaking out "It looks like our hotel guys!"

"Really?" Tina gushed "This journey seems to have taken no time at all!"

"Time flies when you're having fun" Will quoted "And since you lot are practically jumping in your seats, I think you are definitely having fun." Will laughed softly as Emma giggled and braced herself as the bus came to its natural end.

"Well you guys should know the drill by now" Will commented "Don't..."

"Leave anything behind" They chorused together to finish his sentence.

Emma laughed "We have sort of engraved it in their heads by now Will!" Will just glared at her and she just responded by giggling again "Come on guys why don't we go and check in? We have a hotel to explore!"

-X-

**So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it and remember reviews= update faster ;) But no flames please! :D**

**Also I have never been to New York so if I have gotten anything wrong, sorry! It's what I think it's like – I do hope to go their one day though! **

**So till the next time!**


	9. This is Just the Beginning

**A HUGE thank you to all who have reviewed this story and can I just say unfortunately this story is coming to an end =( Which is really sad! I love writing this flic and I hope you still love reading it... anyway hope you enjoy the latest update! Special thanks for Jenna and Hayley who helped me with this chapter! Also this is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine – hope you can look past that and still enjoy!**

**9. This is Just the Beginning **

Emma realised a sigh of disbelief as she nearly bounced into the lobby of The Paramount Hotel with New Directions' and Will. She couldn't register the kids excited voices as it finally, _really _sunk in for them where they were and why they were there. The only thing that got her out of this feeling of disbelief was Will's voice in her ear nearly making her jump half a mile when he breathed out.

"Wow"

She looked at him, her hand over her heart glaring softly at him as he at mouthed sorry and looked sheepish, she shook her head at him before returning to the spender of the place.

In realty there was no way New Directions' would have been able to afford this place just coming from their tiny budget which was almost spent on getting to this point anyway but then Emma had recently found since she became more involved in the club – as she sat down in more rehearsals to give constructive criticism or in other words get blown away at just the sheer talent these thirteen kids process that New Directions, no glee club in general always had a way, could find a loophole to do things in style.

This for example is a prime example of that, normally a hotel like this would not be able to be afforded by a "underdog" first time Nationals group but after a meeting with Figgins where both she and Will managed to convinced him to expand the groups travelling expense _just _because they were going to New York and the allowance the group got from the Nationals committee which is used to get the club there and the very lucky fact that this hotel had a deal on for Glee Clubs competing in Nationals meant they could be standing out here now, basking in the splendour of this establishment.

"I know" Emma agreed looking at him "Wow"

"We should get checked in" Will smiled enthusiastically "I can't wait to see what the rooms are like if the lobby _is just like this"_

Emma giggled as she nodded her head and almost simultaneously her and Will turned to face the kids who looked like they just won the lottery.

"Time to get checked in I think" Will smiled and then held back a chuckle as the kids just nodded dumbly at him "Okay why don't you guys sit over there so you're out of everybody's way while Em – I mean Miss Pillsbury and I go to check in"

Emma and Will had to keep from catching each other's eyes knowing if they did they would just laugh at how almost in a trance New Directions walked or wheeled numbly to where Will had pointed out.

Will turned to Emma to find her rummaging through her bag again an amused smile leaping onto his face as she pulled out her periwinkle file with an air of triumphance because she had completed the task one-handed.

"Ready?"

"After you" Will gestured to the front desk and made a grab for her carryon bag since the porters had un-loaded all the bags and put them on a trolley which was now by the kids.

"Uh-uh" Emma giggled stepping out of his way "For the last time I can carry my own bag"

"But then that makes my job as bag mule redundant!" Will protested trying to get the bag again only for Emma too side-step him laughing gleefully as they both felt an air of competition settle over them.

"You know I'm going to get the bag" Will warned suggestively making Emma blush a little as she transferred her bag to her other arm.

"I'm not going to make it easy for you"

"When do you ever?" Will grumbled thinking about something else

"Pardon?" Emma's head snapped up and looked at him as he quickly back-tracked.

"Nothing...erm... I ... just meant..."

"Hello and Welcome to the Paramount Hotel" Will's stumbling was interrupted by causing Emma to mutter under her breathe "_Saved... for now. "_

"Hi, we'd like to check in" Emma turned her polite smile to the front desk lady ignoring the cheeky smile on Will's face that was obviously directed at her.

-X-

"Right so here are all your cardkeys and paperwork, I hope you have a pleasant stay while here at the Paramount Hotel and all the good luck for Friday" The front desk lady smiled as Will and Emma nodded and thanked her.

They walked back together to a more alert group of New Directions as Emma quickly rearranged the key cards in order of who had what room. All of them were on the same floor and close enough that she and Will can help or interfere if the kids misbehave but also far enough away that the kids have some more privacy and get to be treated like the young adults they are supposed to be.

"Right, so you guys ready to settle into your rooms?" Will asked with a smile as the kids nodded back enthusiastically... well all expect one.

"So what do we do once we're in our rooms?" Rachel sulked "I really don't know why we can't rehearse now, this is _National _level Mr Schuester, so we should rehearse every chance we get."

Will and Emma shared a look before Will turned back to his student "I know Rach, which is why I have a conference room booked from tomorrow till pretty much Friday – though I don't expect to use it on Friday. So just for today I figured let's just stay in the hotel unpack, rest from the early start maybe explore this hotel a bit before having dinner and going to bed at a reasonable time for the early start tomorrow morning."

Rachel was about to complain when Puck butted in "How early is early start?"

"Around 10? 10.30? After breakfast anyway"

Groans filled the air to Will's reply was "It can always be 9"

"NO! 10.30 is fine, perfect even!"

"Thought so" Will chuckled just that little bit evilly under his breath causing Emma to clear her throat in the need to stop herself from laughing.

"Anyway, time to settle into our rooms, everyone got their partner?" Emma asked the group

The commotion that followed was a sight to see. Will and Emma sighed together as the kids broke up into the pairs that they did not write down on the piece of paper which was passed about earlier on but had broken off into boyfriend/girlfriend or in Kurt and Blaine's case boyfriend/boyfriend pairs... Will really hoped they didn't honestly think he and Emma were going to let them get away with that.

"Guys, come on – I know, Miss Pillsbury knows and you most definitely know that those are not the pairs we approved to share a room with" Will stared them down but the kids looked innocent. Will sighed again as he turned to Emma for help.

She rolled her eyes as she dug through her periwinkle folder and pulled out a lined piece of paper which contained who was going to sleep in which room.

"You really think I wasn't going to bring the list?"

"Dude you were suppose to nick that" Finn complained to Puck who shrugged helplessly as Santana scowled at him.

"I tried, it wasn't in her office or Mr Schue's office"

"When were you in my office?" Emma arched an eyebrow.

"Just for a couple of minutes when Artie needed some help opening that door, the only thing was that all your cabinet's and desk doors were locked shut." Puck shrugged unrepentantly as Artie blushed suddenly interested in his lap as his teachers stared the group down.

"Guys, you know you can't go into my office unless I'm in there – it's a breach of confidentiality!" Emma chastised as the group looked suitably mollified

"I told them it was a bad idea but they wouldn't listen Miss P" Rachel piped up as the group sent scowls and unbelieving looks in her direction making Emma think that she might have been the one to have suggested the idea in the first place.

"Where was it anyway?" Puck asked "I kept looking but could never find it"

"Because it wasn't at school" Will smirked "We're not stupid!"

"Damn, of course it wasn't at school" Puck muttered under his breath as his teachers shook their heads at him.

"Come on guys, group up with your the person your sharing your room with"

Slowly the group did what they were told, now standing next to a member with their own sex after telling Kurt to go stand next to Finn after he stayed next to Blaine's side the group were in their pairs which equalled with Finn and Kurt sharing a room, along Puck and Blaine, Sam and Mike, Santana and Mercades, Quinn & Brittany, Rachel and Tina with Artie having his own room.

"Okay nominate someone to look after your key card – you lose it, you have to replace it yourself" Will gently warned as he and Emma then went to hand out key cards to one of the pairs.

"Dude, it's so not fair that you get to share a hotel room with your girlfriend!" Puck said outraged when he just saw one key card remaining when Emma handed the last one of hers to Rachel.

"Pardon?" Will blushed "She's not... I mean Miss Pillsbury and I aren't sharing a room"

"Got my key card in here Puck" Emma said taping her purse smoothly even though her heart was beating half a mile because she was just called Will's girlfriend.

"Oh sorry" Puck muttered though he still had mistrusting eyes and really didn't seem that sorry.

Will cleared his throat before saying "Come on, room time"

-X-

Emma felt the tension come out of her shoulders as she placed the key card in the lock making it flash green and click open, Emma pushed the handle down as she could hear from a couple of doors down Will doing the same thing to his room – he smiled as he caught her eye.

"See you soon then?" He smiled as Emma nodded

"Betcha my room is going to be better" She teased and quickly pushed open her door before Will could reply, though she swore she could have heard a chuckle.

Emma let the door close behind her with a soft click.

She smiled as she took in her surroundings, usually she wouldn't be anywhere near a hotel and if she was she would _insist _in bringing her own sheets and cleaning material, but not this time. This was a 4 star hotel she could literally smell the cleanness of the room, it made her feel at home... in _New York._

She giggled ecstatically as she walked further into the room to see her suitcase already delivered in the middle of the room by one of the smartly dressed porters who took their bags up as they checked in. She felt like dancing slightly as she nearly ran towards the window, pushing the drapes aside to see New York in its mid-day glory, with the taxis honking each other as the sped past and further towards "Times Square". She bit her lip as she leaned against the window ledge. She wanted to explore but knew it wasn't right to do it when the kids couldn't.

Plus she knew it wouldn't be as fun on her own then it would be with Will, so instead she decided to run through her mental to do list which included unpacking and showering off the plane grime. Shivering slightly at the thought of the germs on her Emma took a deep breath as she walked over to her suitcase, deciding that showering could wait as she unpacked so she could do it without the packing task over her head.

Picking up the luggage holder which was stored in her empty wardrobe she set it out then placed her bag on top it – it groaned slightly under the new weight but Emma continued with her task. She unzipped it and pulled the lip back – smiling as she met Rolf on the top of her clothes, hugging him slightly as she went to place him neatly on her bed, she turned back to her suitcase her heart beating as she noticed what Rolf was covering up.

The significant 'nothing' items that Will wanted to know about. She blushed and cursed herself for bringing them with her – what did she hope to achieve? Realising the straps over her clothes she picked up the box and placed it in the bedside table not even looking at what it said, she could literally fell her blush powering her whole face. Then she made a grab for the silky material letting it run through her hands, how could she let her sister in law talk her into buying this?

It was so not her but at the same time _so her. _

She let it slip from her fingers and into a drawer which could be used for placing any of her clothes which couldn't be hung up and turned her back on the garment.

She jumped half a mile when the phone on her bedside table rang... she let it ring for a couple of seconds before she realised that she could actually pick it up – that it was actually for her. Thinking it was the front desk asking to confirm some details she picked it up without query

"Hello?"

She got nervous when she heard the response.

"Em? Have you seen outside your window? That is Times Square right? That is where Broadway is? I think I can see the Lion King poster! We will be there in two days, _two days_!" Will excitably bubbled onto her as she sank on the bed, desperately hoping he wouldn't notice the change in her which had happened in about 5 minutes.

"Em?"

"Yeah, sorry – it's quite a view isn't it?"

But Will being Will – picked up on it immediately

"You alright?" He asked concerned

"Yeah, tired" Emma smiled sinking further into her bed, her head resting on the pillow – she made a grab for Rolf bringing him closer to her and even though Will might have only held the reindeer for about 5 seconds she could swear that she could still smell his scent on the toy. She didn't want to actually admit how many times she had gone to bed hugging Rolf to her, her nose buried deep in his fur when she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock the next morning.

"It's been a big day – proud of you" Emma could hear the smile in Will's voice making her heart leap.

"I have a confession to make too"

"Hmm?"

"I'm proud of me too – though a shower is a must soon"

"Oh, if I'm keeping you don't worry I was just..."

"_No!" _Emma protested to Will, she swore she could hear a chuckle come from her phone headset.

"Okay – I won't go" Will chuckled as Emma blushed "So let me guess... you are unpacking"

"You know me too well" Emma laughed as she agreed

"Just about as much as you know me Em"

"So I can guess you haven't even _opened _your suitcase"

"Maybeeeeeeeee" Will chuckled back "I can't confirm or deny that"

Emma shook her head at him giggling.

"Unpack your suitcase Will"

"I will – just not yet"

Emma laughed again "So did you call me for a specific reason or was it just to squee about your view outside your window?"

"A, I did not squee, B, you _so _did too – don't deny it" Will challenged when Emma tried to protest it "And C, I did call with a specific reason but I'm wondering would you have _truly _minded if I called just to squee-I mean talk about the fact that we are in _NEW YORK BABY_!"

Emma laughed again "No, I wouldn't have minded – I just wondered" She shrugged

"Anyway getting back on topic" Will said after a couple of beats of comfortable silence "I looked through the leaflet left here so I know that the restaurant is open from 6-9pm so how about we get everyone together at 6 and get down as soon as possible?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Emma agreed "What do you want to do for breakfast?"

"7.30 – 10.00am" Will answered back immediately "I was thinking maybe around 9? Or is that too early?"

"Nope I think it's a really good idea" Emma agreed "You really not going to let them look around New York until after Nationals?"

"I don't know" Will huffed "I want them to stay focused you know, and we came here to do as great as we can"

"It's why you asked for that extra day" Emma nodded "It's just they could become unfocused" Emma warned

"I know, but we'll come to that when it..." Will trails off as a sound of a doorbell went off.

"Sorry, was that a doorbell?" Emma asked not believing her ears.

"It was!" Will laughed "Didn't you see that you had a doorbell on your door?"

"No!" Emma laughed "Wait that means someone is outside your door right now?"

"Yeah, so I better get it – see you at 6 okay?" Will confirmed

"See you at six" Emma replied as she heard the dialling tone greet her. She smiled as she set the phone down, resting her head on the pillow a little bit before looking at the clock which read 2.30pm giving her 3 hours and a half to unpack and take a shower before meeting Will to rouse up the kids again.

"Better start moving Rolf" Emma whispered as she sat up from the double sized bed placing Rolf where she was laying a couple of seconds ago. She smiled fondly at the toy before heaving herself up and towards the suitcase to finish what was a forgotten task earlier when Will called her.

-X-

"Yeah, so I better get it – see you at 6 okay?" Will asked

"See you at six" Came her reply, Will smiled as he placed the phone receiver down and nearly leapt of the bed to go to his door – he half suspected Emma to be there but as he looked through the peephole his heart leaped for another reason. Quickly unlatching the chain and nearly throwing the door open he was shocked to see all 13 members of New Directions standing outside his door.

"Is everything alright? No-one's hurt are they?" Will asked looking for any seen casualties on his kids but came up blank.

"Mr Schue, we're fine – we're just wondering if you would like to join us in our game of hide and seek"

"I'm sorry pardon?" Will asked, feeling his eyebrows shoot up – he did hear that correctly didn't he? That 13 teenagers all over the age of 16 were going to play hide and seek.

"We're going to play hide and seek to explore the hotel and we were wondering if you wanted to play with us" Rachel asked calmly.

"Yeah, I thought that was what you said" Will whispered to himself "I don't think that's a good idea guys, we don't want to get kicked out of the hotel because you're annoying other guests."

"We promise not to get in anyone's way" Brittany reassured.

"Right" Will nodded before turning back to get his key card which was resting on the table behind him. "Well I'm going to play with you, _not _because I want to – but just to make sure that you aren't going to get in anyone's way."

"Alright" Finn smiled "Well we're all going to meet in the lobby – why don't you ask Miss P if she wants to play with us?" He asked innocently – too innocently making Will look knowingly at his student.

"Guys" Will warned

"It just be rude if we didn't invite her" Rachel slowly blinked

"Okay, I buy that for now – remember though we're going to have dinner at six so you can't play for that long"

"Dude, it's only 2.40!" Mike protested "That gives us 3+ hours"

"2+" Will corrected "We all come back at 5 alright?" Though he doubted that the kids would want to play for two hours"

"Okay – we will all return to our rooms at 5 no matter what" Artie agreed as Will nodded and laughed slightly.

"I meet you at the lobby – I go ask E-Miss Pillsbury if she wants to join us" Will shook his head as he shut his hotel room behind him placing his key card in his back pocket. He watched his kids walk in the direction of the lifts before turning to the door beside him – ringing the door bell and waiting for the occupant of the room to answer.

The door hadn't even swung all the way open before Will said

"You won't believe what _just_ happened!"

-X-

Emma had just finished placing the last item in her wardrobe which was the dress she was planning to wear when she went to see The Lion King with Will when she heard a doorbell ring, it took her a couple of seconds before she realised that it was _her _doorbell giggling slightly at the fact that her hotel door had its own doorbell she looked through the peephole to see Will standing outside with a huge grin on his face. She hadn't even opened the door fully before he exclaimed.

"You won't believe what _just _happened!"

Emma laughed "What? Who was at your door?"

"The glee kids" Will smiled

"Is everything alright?" Emma asked at once concerned as she leaned into her door.

"Yes, everything's fine" Will assured. "But... they just asked if I wanted to join them in their game of... hide and seek"

"Hide and seek?" Emma laughed as Will agreed laughing

"Hide and seek!" Will nodded "They also wanted me to ask you if you wanted to join in this game of hide and seek"

Emma thought slightly before shaking her head "Thank you for the offer but I'm going to take a shower, wash the journey off me" She shivered slightly.

"Okay" Will nodded understandingly "Just remember at six..."

"Everyone is going to meet then going to eat as soon as possible after that" Emma finished "I know, Will" She looked fondly at him "So... till six?"

"Till six" Will confirmed leaning a hand against her doorway, Emma smiled nervously as they just stared at each other.

"I... better go – make sure this game of Hide and Seek won't disturb any of the other guests."

"Sure" Emma nodded "See you soon" She bit her lip.

"See you soon" Will hastily pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead and turned walking towards the lifts resisting the urge to look back. If he did he wasn't sure if he had enough strength _not _too turn back and go running straight back to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her senselessly.

He pressed the button and waited for the lift to come, just as it dinged and the lift doors opened he stepped inside and his eyes caught Emma's who was still standing in her doorway.

"Good luck" She said loud enough for him to hear her.

"Thank you" Will replied as the lift doors shut on him cutting of their staring match.

-X-

Will sighed, breathing heavily as he leant against the wall next to the stair case... how did he get in this? He was 32 – he should be relaxing in bed or trying to figure out a way on how he could use the fact that they were in New York to _finally _make Emma's his and vice se versa. Not playing hide and seek and trying to figure out a hiding place where Puck and Finn won't find him.

He groaned as he heard a door open from maybe 3 floors down and the unmistakable voices of Finn and Puck who were determined to get him to be a seeker and not a hider. All Will wanted was to sit down.

His eyes caught on the giant letter 6 opposite him. He was on level 6 – he was on everyone's hotel room floor. He could just go to his room and hide out there... but that was against the rules which Rachel strictly laid out earlier, _damn. _

It doesn't mean he couldn't go to Emma's room though – but wouldn't the kids know he would be there? He heaved himself up making a snap decision – he hadn't got any choice now, he could hear Puck and Finn's voices come closer and closer they were at least half way between 4 and 5th floor now.

Opening and closing the door as quietly as he could Will found that he was on the other side of 6th floor, running as fast as he could without causing any commotion he nearly ran past Emma's door but latched onto the doorframe before he ran too far past it – slamming down on Emma's doorbell hoping she would answer it as soon as possible.

He had been pressing the doorbell down in quick succession when the doorbell opened causing Will's mouth to drop open and all attempts of speech failed on him.

"Will?" Emma breathed out clutching a towel to her "Is everything alright? Is one the kids injured? What happened? What's wrong?"

Will blinked as his eyes traced a patch of soap travel down from her bare _wet _shoulder and land on the towel which was _just _above her breasts.

"Will?" Emma asked looking concerned as Will just stood there dumbly, his gaze soaking in the image of a _very _wet Emma in a towel with foamy soap sliding down her entire body making Will just wish he could strip the towel off her and...

"WILL!" Emma nearly shouted "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"You're in a towel"

-X-

**Hehehe... evil right? :P Please Review (No Flames) – Emma in a towel is waiting for you and Will after all! :D**


	10. We're Getting So Close

**OK! I think this was quite a quick update! Hope you like it AND I'm on Half Term now... for a week so updates should be a bit quicker... should be... not promising anything!**

**Anyway a HUGE thank you to Jenna for beta'ing and being just AWESOME and giving me that Notebook thingy which made my heart melt – if I used it right it make yours melt to! :D**

**So enjoy!**

**10. We're Getting So Close**

_"WILL!" Emma nearly shouted "What's going on? What's wrong?"_

_"You're in a towel"_

"Yeah, I noticed that myself funnily enough." Emma replied dryly clinging the towel tightly to her. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked again turning serious. "Is it the kids? Did one of them get hurt, I knew playing Hide and Seek would be a bad idea... I know I didn't say it at the time but I thought it could get them in trouble – it did didn't it? Have they kicked them out the hotel? What do we do now?"

Will blinked again knowing that what Emma was asking was important and she was starting to stress herself out – Will could pick up the signs even in his... state he just couldn't seem to form any words... well any words to reassure her.

All his brain was thinking about was how her skin would feel if he gently ran his hand down her arm and maybe let it wander a bit and if goose bumps would appear after his hand smoothly and softly swept past a patch of skin.

"WILL!" Emma did shout that time and started to snap her fingers in front of his face causing Will to jump slightly and nearly fall on his backside. "Seriously – concentrate!" Emma pleaded as Will blushed it was obvious that his 'ogling' had not gone unnoticed.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Emma asked again.

"Erm..." Will swallowed "It's just... _you're in a towel." _He nearly whimpered and decided to look at the doorframe instead of Emma.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of my shower."

'_Crap..' _Will thought nearly weeping – how could he forget she was taking a shower? Of course she was.

"I'm _so _sorry Em."

"Why?"

"Because nothing's wrong, the kids are fine... it's just I'm the..." Will trailed of still not catching Emma's eye.

"You're...?" Emma prompted not catching Will's last part of the sentence.

"I'm the hider – Puck and Finn are after me."

"_You have got to be kidding me Will!" _Emma nearly laughed her hand coming to rest over her heart. "I thought one of them was lying in a pool of blood with the intensity you were ringing the doorbell with!"

"Sorry." Will muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "I just didn't want to get caught and hiding in my own room is against the rules."

"You have rules to play hide and seek?" Emma asked as Will looked up at her and shrugged slightly before croaking out,

"Rachel came up with them."

Emma nodded, her wet, soapy hair had turned a deep red as it had come into contact with water. Will gulped as he desperately and unsuccessfully tried to expel the image of Emma in the shower...

"Right, of course she did... Will why you here if nothing's wrong?"

"I was wondering if I could just collapse on your chair?" Will admitted honestly "I'm too old to play hide and seek."

"Too old?" Emma laughed just as a door slammed signaling that someone had just climbed the stairs.

"Dude! Why did you do that?" Puck's unmistakable voice came drifting down the halfway causing Will to wince.

Emma rolled her eyes as she stepped to the side letting him in; he gratefully walked into her room as she muttered "and how this doesn't break the rules I don't know."

-X-

Both Puck and Finn let out a sigh of relief when Miss Pillsbury's door finally shut – luckily their accident of shutting the door behind them loudly paid off meaning that Mr Schue was _finally _in her hotel room.

Puck swiveled back to lean against the wall. "Thank _god _he finally went it – seriously how long does it take to get into a flipping hotel room? If that was me trying to hit on Miss P I would have been in that room in a minute flat." He bragged.

"No you wouldn't." Finn rolled his eyes, "Miss P would never let you in her hotel room alone, I'm sure that's illegal."

"Hey it never stopped Mrs Jones." Puck pointed out.

"Seriously? When?"

"Never kiss and tell." Puck replied cheekily. "Never kiss and tell."

"No you're more kiss and knock up type aren't you?" Finn pointed out as Puck glared at him.

"Fine, I deserve that. Changing the subject will this satisfy your girlfriend now?"

"God I hope so, we need to focus on Nationals not getting Mr Schue and Miss P together." Finn agreed. "You did see that she was _just _in a towel right? I mean... wow, before I never really saw her in that way but...wow."

"Dude, I know she was in a towel! Mr Schue isn't a man if he doesn't tap that! Hell if he doesn't tap that – I will!"

"He's in love with her Puck." Finn shook his head. "He's not going to _just_ 'tap' that! And you wouldn't have a _chance _with Miss P."

"Since when have you turned into such a girl?" Puck complained causing Finn to glare at him again. "Fine, maybe not now but I grantee that by the end of this trip Mr Schue would so have taken Miss P's V card and I can _so _tap that."

Finn nearly rolled his eyes before he realized what Puck said. "What? I could!"

"No you couldn't and why would you be trying to help Mr Schue 'tap that' if you want to?"

"Because while I'm not in the running for them getting together – I am when they get married, and I bet a _lot _more on that bet then I did on the bet that Artie is _so _going to win."

Finn thought for a couple of seconds before saying, "Wait? You were going on about Miss P being a virgin!"

"Well Miss P is _so_ not going to be a virgin by the time we're back in Lima dude."

"But she's a virgin now?"

"Eh – yeah.." Puck nodded looking at Finn ,"I can smell the virgin hormones coming of her."

"Virgin hormones? But she was married for 3 months!" Finn protested trying to wrap his head around it.

"So? Even if she did lose it when she was married I doubt it would have been to Dr. Toothy." Puck shrugged "So now that our 'mission' is finally flipping done want to go down to the game room? See if there are any half decent games there?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe Mr Schue actually bought the fact that 13 High School students were going to play hide and seek." Finn shook his head.

"I know when I heard Berry say that, I was there going 'that's _never_ going to happen', Mr Schue must have it _bad _if it's effecting his judgement that bad."

Finn just rolled his eyes before turning back to the staircase.

-X-

Will walked slowly into Emma's darkened hotel room, the curtains were closed and it took a couple of moments for his eyes to adjust from the sunlit hallway to the darkened room. He could still hear water rushing out from the shower head in the bathroom which signified that Emma had just leapt out the shower when he rang her doorbell, the partly bathroom door also signified that as well. Will turned when he heard Emma shut the door behind her and flicker the light switch on bathing the room in artificial light.

He smiled nervously looking anywhere but in her direction.

"Thanks again." He murmured feebly. "For letting me hide in here."

Emma shrugged but clutched her towel closer to her, "Something told me you weren't going to leave plus I didn't particularly want Finn or Puck to see me in a towel."

Will couldn't help it, he smirked before replying. "But you don't mind me seeing you in a towel?"

"Well you're not seeing me in a towel now are you?" Emma asked laughing, "You're not even looking in my direction!"

"Just trying to give you some privacy." Will murmured.

"You weren't like a couple of minutes ago." Emma teased.

"I don't know what you're going on about." Will shook his head as Emma snorted.

"So you weren't just opening ogling then?" Emma asked as Will's head snapped towards her for the first time in a couple of minutes.

"I... I..." Will stuttered as Emma looked at him knowingly.

"Well while you are stuttering – I'm just going to finish the shower you interrupted earlier." Emma sighed, "I don't want this soap to set in my hair."

Will nodded dumbly. "I'll just... wait here then."

Emma nodded before turning letting Will see a _lot _of her bare back, he gulped again as he turned and collapsed in the chair next to the desk taking shallow breathes, Will shut his eyes tight trying to keep his thoughts pure, well as pure as he could when Emma was in the shower... naked.

Will shook his head and opened his eyes wide; _okay closing my eyes won't help. In need of a distraction." _Will thought as he looked around the room and saw the TV, reaching for its remote on the generic bedside table which also was resting a generic alarm clock which was showing that the time was now 3.15pm so he only had to hide out here for another hour and 45 minutes.

That wouldn't be hard right?

Will's ears perked up when he heard the shower had been switched off and the sound of the shower curtain being pushed to the side before he knew it he was clutching the remote in his hand when Emma came out of the bathroom her hair twisted up into a towel and her body wrapped up in what looked like a warm, fluffy bathrobe.

The type of bathrobe that just made him want to hug her and burry his nose in the crease of her neck just to inhale the pure scent of Emma Pillsbury.

"Hey." Emma smiled, "Going to watch some TV?"

"Erm..." Will looked down at the remote which was hanging limp in his hand. "Yeah, if that's alright with you Em, if it's not don't worry about it, I was just..."

"Will," Emma interrupted, "You're babbling – it's like you haven't seen me in a towel before or something." She grinned cheekily as Will nodded – the tense atmosphere diluting slightly. He looked up and she truly took his breath away, her face, arms and legs slightly red – a sign that she had just come out of the shower making her seem... clean and refreshed.

She did seem better in herself; now this wasn't the first time when he's saw this expression on Emma's face. It was one that he loved the most and treasured the most because it was the one Emma had whenever they had one of their friend/movie nights – it means she was as relaxed as she could be, and that usually happens when he was around.

"You seem better." Will admitted. "Less tense."

"I feel clean." Emma shrugged, smiling ."So what should we do now till... whenever you have to meet the kids."

"Five." Will nodded remembering when he got the kids to agree to all of them to meet back at five just so he knew all of them were going to go back to their rooms when they promised.

"Five then." Emma smiled and released her hair from the towel, letting some water droplets fall down onto her bathrobe which was coming undone slightly as Emma took the towel and ran it through her hair drying it slightly.

Will coughed and turned his head so he was tempted not to look at the skin revealed through the gap that the sash wasn't covering.

"What?" Emma asked still drying her hair.

"You robe is coming undone Em."

"_What?" _Emma asked and then looked down. "Great." She blushed as she quickly tied the sash tighter. "See I didn't bring in any clothes because I didn't know you were going to be here after my shower." She grumbled slightly.

"Sorry, I can you know stand in the corner or something..." Will looked at the wall.

"In the corner?" Emma laughed. "I think you've been watching Dirty Dancing too much."

Will laughed. "What so it's now – No-one puts Will in the corner?" He turned to watch her giggle uncontrollably.

"Don't think it would be that much of a catch-phrase. No offense."

Will laughed again. "None taken, maybe if you put 'Emma' in it, it might still hold some good catch-phrase power."

"That started off as a good chat up line."

"I was not chatting you up!" Will protested as Emma gave a snort of disbelief.

"Please." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Em, if I was going to chat you up, you would know it."

"Really?" Emma smirked as she walked over to her bed and sat down on the corner of it. She patted the space beside it "Okay – chat me up Will" She challenged.

"Cheesy or normal?" Will inquired as he laughed and sat next to her.

"Whatever fits your style. What do you do whenever you see a cute blonde sitting at a bar?"

"Blonde?"

"You so have a type."

"Do not!"

"Terri, April and HOLLY!"

Will smirked on how Emma listed off the names and how she was _still _jealous about the _very _brief relationship he and Holly shared when he unsuccessfully tried to move on from her.

"Nah, I think it's the red-heads that are the ones that are going to last forever."

Emma gulped.

"Any... anyway." She stuttered. "Chat up lines."

Will smirked wracking his head for the really cheesy ones that his old college mates always used and he couldn't believe that they actually pulled by using them.

"Okay I know some, but can I just say _I have never used them." _

"Sureeeee." Emma drawled out. "Come on, hit me with your friend's _cheesiest _chat up lines."

"Cheesiest?" Will asked as Emma nodded. "Okay... There is something wrong with my cell phone."

"Pardon?" Emma asked.

"Just go along with it Em!" Will laughed. "There is something wrong with my cell phone."

"Okayyyy..." Emma drawled, "What's wrong with your cell phone?"

"It doesn't have your number in it." Will finished looking straight at Emma who desperately tried not to laugh.

Emma laughed. "That's..."

"Yeah." Will laughed with her agreeing.

"Pretty bad, it doesn't make sense either." Emma finished.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because you've had my cell-phone number for," Emma let out a puff of air, "years now."

"I've treasured it since you gave it to me." Will grinned cheekily.

Emma laughed again shaking her wet red hair. Which was surprisingly straight in its damp state, he was used to having Emma's hair being curly.

"Hey, your hair is really straight."

"That is a weird chat up line Will."

"No, not a chat up line – observation." Will tucked it under her ear. "I like it, don't think I've seen it this straight before, or wet" He chuckled.

"Thanks." She blushed turning her head in aim to stop him from seeing it making him just be enchanted by everything about her, making his mind think about what it would be like if... when they are together and she would just come out of the shower and look like this. How would he act? Because right now he wanted nothing more than just to cup her cheek and kiss her softly.

And just like that Will realized something, there was nothing stopping him.

"I could be anything you want." He whispered to her causing her to blink and sway slightly in the spot and blink, her heart already starting to race from how he was looking at her.

"Wha... What?" She asked. "What are you going on about? Is this another chat up line?"

"I could be fun... smart... brave? I could even be charming and romantic" Will flashed a grin at her which she swooned over. "Or simple." He shrugged. "I could be whatever you want me to be, Em; you just have to tell me."

Emma blinked dazed before smiling again. "You're crazy."

Will, ever so close to her leaning closer and closer that he was just a whisper away from her lips. "I could be that."

"I..." Emma whispered as she closed her eyes and felt her breath mix with Will's.

"Shh..." Will whispered, a hand gently coming to cup her cheek. He closed his eyes too leaning ever so closer.

_This is it._

They lips were just lightly touching when a fragrant knocking came on the door.

"Miss Pillsbury?" Rachel's voice came from the other side of the door.

"_No." _Emma whimpered her forehead resting against Will's.

"_Not now." _Will added then whispered. "Ignore it, she'll go away."

"They could be hurt Will." Emma sighed pulling back, Will's hand still on her cheek. "We're their chaperones for a reason."

He nodded. "I just..."

"I know." Emma replied, it actually looked like tears were in her eyes. "Will... I..."

"MISS PILLSBURY!" Rachel's voice came again.

Emma huffed. "I'm coming!" She added with a whisper, "Hide, Will."

"Pardon?"

"You're not supposed to be here remember?"

"Oh... yeah." Will nodded leaping up from his seat and leant against the wall that when Emma opened the door – as long as Rachel didn't come in – she wouldn't be able to see him.

Emma nodded before going to her door and opening it slightly.

"Rachel?" She asked flustered. "What's wrong?"

The teen seemed upset, tears were actually coming down from her cheeks.

"We can't find Mr Schue."

_Yeah because he was nearly kissing me._

Emma nodded ."I'm sure he'll turn up – he's probably just got into the whole hide and seek game too much – you know how he can be."

Will _nearly _made a sound of protest but stopped himself.

"Yeah." Rachel wiped a tear from her eyes. "Could you call him? Just so I know."

Both Will and Emma froze.

"Erm... It's charging – my phone." Emma made up. "I forgot to do it last night"

"You can't call him with the cord still on?"

"It's turned off – it would mess up the whole... charging of the... battery." Emma stuttered.

She held her breath as she waited for the teens next move.

"Okay." Rachel huffed. "In a half an hour, we are supposed to meet anyway –_ at the lobby." _Rachel stressed.

"Well he'll probably be waiting for you at five then." Emma soothed. "So you guys have finished playing hide and seek?"

"Yeah, we found everyone – just going to relax in our rooms or go to the game room now."

Emma nodded. "You know where I am if you need anything."

"Yeah, we know where _both _of you are." Rachel smirked. "Bye Miss P."

"I..." Emma blinked as she shut the door then turned to see the TV reflection of herself and Will a little bit further down leaning against the wall. They were both wearing identical faces of confusion.

Will stepped to the side. "Did Rachel just say 'where both of you are?'"

"They wouldn't..." Emma trailed off.

"What?"

"They wouldn't try to set us up would they?"

-X-

"So?" Tina asked as Rachel walked towards her and the other members of New Directions at 5'0 clock in the lobby.

"Yeah, he was in there – I saw his reflection in the TV, _he was hiding behind a wall." _Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So... do you think I won the bet?" Artie asked.

"I don't know Artie." Rachel smiled grimly. "Miss P was very flustered though..."

"Shhh.." Mercedes warned as the lift dinged open and Will walked through it – a hand running through his hair.

"Mr Schue!" Rachel quickly went back to the role of being upset about where her teacher went. "Where did you go?"

Will looked at all his students, trying to find any signs about his and Emma's suspicions about what the 13 teenagers were up to.

"I hid Rachel – since that was the game, _nothing _else right?" He asked.

"Of course, nothing else Mr Schue." Finn answered and shrank slightly when his mentor looked him in his eye.

"Right." Will nodded. "Because if it was anything else... like..." He sighed as he looked at his kids. Suddenly he was sure what they were up to. "You should be focusing on doing as well as you can on Friday and I know that my personal life has sometimes... seeped into this club and sometimes I have done things which have included you guys for which I'm sorry."

"Mr Schue we just want to... help." Quinn stated.

Will smiled and shook his head. "And I'm thankful for it but... I don't need your help."

Puck snorted. "Dude, please"

"Puck." Will warned. "Just... let it be and focus okay?" He looked at them all and they nodded. "So come on – time to get ready to have some dinner alright?" Will turned back to the lifts.

"So Mr Schue?" Artie called causing Will to turn round to face him. "Have I won the bet yet?"

"No." Will shook his head, looking down scuffing his foot until he looked back up and smirked slightly. "Not yet anyway."

He walked away with the sound of New Direction's woops behind him.

-X-

**Please Review! I know I'm evil! :P Hope you still like this chapter and the next... well It's going to be good – unless I change my mind... AND you guys can't go say Wemma haven't kissed... because they have :P Their lips lightly touched! :P Hehe! :D Hope you guys still love this story and keep with it... it's going to where you want it – Promise! So again: Please Review (No Flames) **


	11. Secrets

**I know the plan of having more chapters out this half term kinda back fired – but that can't be helped stupid college work got in the way and will continue to do so! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I think you can tell by the title which song won the poll/PMs sent to me/reviews/replies on GleeForum!**

**11. Secrets**

Will downed the last of his apple juice out of the shot glass before slamming it slightly on the breakfast table which he was sharing with Emma; this caused her to giggle from the edge of her apple juice glass.

"Right, I'm going back for more apple juice" He said cheerfully scraping his chair back as he got up.

"I would be careful with that juice Will" She smirked making Will blush though he wasn't sure why "We don't want Sue to receive anymore drunken calls now do we?" She laughed looking up at him as he shook his head looking down at her.

He groaned loudly "You're _never _going to let that go are you?" He really wanted to forget how he drunk-dialled Sue thinking it was Emma, but Emma never let him _especially _after they became best friends again – it was a dirty trick she applied often when they playing guitar hero and it looked like he could win the round they were on.

Emma thought for a moment before giggling "Nope"

Will shook his head as he looked around the restaurant to see all the glee kids yawning over either eating their cereal or their shots of orange or apple juice. He turned back to Emma to see her doing the same thing.

"How is it that they can be more tired today than they were yesterday and they had to be up at – what 4 in the morning? Well _2.30AM_ for me" She glared at Will. Who grinned cheekily at her

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you were up!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just go get your juice Will"

"Want me to refill your class?" Will asked politely

"What so I can drunk dial you?" Emma smirked.

"Seriously drop it!" Will pouted his voice coming out slightly whiney as Emma laughed and downed her glass of apple juice, her head falling back causing Will's mouth to fall open.

"Fill me up!"

"That was seriously hot" Will murmured gulping "Gotta love a girl who can hold her juice."

A beat of silence between them passed before they both burst out laughing again.

"Okay..." Will smiled and nodded to the juice counter "Juice, apple? Or do you want to be adventurous and have orange _or _you could be very adventurous and have a mixture of both"

He nearly laughed again at Emma's scrunched up nose at the offer of the mixture of both.

"Please tell me you never have the combination of the two Will"

"Honestly?" Will paused as Emma gave a look of unbelieving horror. "No, you goof!" He laughed "But seriously apple or orange?"

"Well I know I can hold down the apple, so I stick to that!" Emma laughed passing him her glass.

Will nodded seriously "Wise choice" He grinned cheekily before turning to join the queue which had most of New Directions in it.

"Morning All" Will answered cheerfully as he joined the queue behind Finn he laughed again when he got groans in return.

"Come on guys, you're in New York – that should make you happy"

"Maybe if we got to explore New York it would" Quinn snapped crankily causing Will to give a bemused smile.

"Guys on Saturday you will have the _whole _day to explore this city, we just have to focus on our set list up until then okay?"

They groaned back in response.

He shook his head as he got to the head of the queue and started to fill his and Emma's glasses with apple juice.

"Oh and spread the word around – rehearsal starts at 10.30! Okay?" Will said to Finn as he passed him at the congenital breakfast station. He had been stuffing a 'Pain Au Chocolate' in his mouth so he nodded his acknowledgement as Will chuckled making his way back to his and Emma's table.

"There you go!" He said triumphantly as he placed the juice glass in front of Emma making her jump slightly as she spooned some more Cheerios on her spoon with a healthy dose of soya milk to.

"Will" Emma chastised as the soya milk splashed onto the table and _close _to her top.

"Sorry" He apologised looking sheepish.

"I think that apple juice has gone right to your head!" Emma giggled as she placed the spoon in her mouth and started to eat it slowly making a cute crunch noise as she did so making Will smile as he slid back into his seat.

"Last shot, I promise" Will laughed

"I doubt that" Emma smirked after swallowing.

Will resisted the urge to stuck his tongue out at her as she raised her glass and clunked it against his before taking a sip.

"So, the plan for today?" She asked as she returned to her bowl of Cheerios

"Erm... rehearse, rehearse probably stop for lunch, rehearse, rehearse again and dinner and round it off with rehearsing!"

Emma giggled "Good plan"

Will sighed "I just want them to do the best they can"

"I know, you keep saying that Will – it's just be prepared for some backlash."

Will smiled "So you coming to watch?"

"I might do, but I'm going to have to meet you there"

"Why?" Will asked as he took a sip of apple juice.

"I got a hot date" Emma teased as Will snorted his apple juice causing him to choke. "Gosh Will don't choke" Her eyes widened as Will slapped his chest.

"Who with?" He wheezed as Emma looked knowingly at him.

"You're going to have to find out" Emma giggled as she took a last sip of her apple juice and last bit of her cereal and stood up suddenly from her place at the table.

"Hey where you going?" Will asked worried to her retreating figure.

Emma spun around and smirked again "To get changed for this hot date" She giggled "I see you soon." She turned and walked out the restaurant nodding her thanks to her and Will's server before ducking out of a spluttering Will's view.

He turned to see Puck and Artie laughing directly opposite him.

"Oh shut up" He glared in their direction as he picked up his apple juice and downed it in one fast movement.

-X-

Trying to unsuccessfully all thoughts out of his head about Emma and her sudden mysterious "hot date" Will pushed open the conference room he had booked to be New Directions rehearsal room for the next 3 days. He smiled as he noticed that the staff must have set up a table with two chairs behind it towards the end of the room where the front had been made into a misshaped stage area for the kids to rehearse with 2 rows of chairs on either side for them to sit when they weren't on 'stage'.

"This will do" Will nodded to himself as he placed his director's notebook and a couple of bottles of water on the table.

"Mr Schue?"

Will looked up to see Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Mercades standing in the doorway each clutching bags which Will assumed held anything they needed in any breaks they had.

"Can we come in?"

Will nodded smiling "Yeah, this rehearse won't work if I'm just in here you know!"

By 10.30 the whole club was in the rehearsal and allowing Will to talk them through their warm up exercises before they started to rehearse. As the final exercise came to its natural end Will clapped excitedly as he walked to lean against the director's table.

"Alright" He drawled out "You ready to rehearse?"

"Aren't we going to wait for Miss P?" Tina asked and became silent when they saw Will's face drop.

"I'm sure she'll turn up eventually" He grinned tightly before gesturing them to get into places for their first song in their set list.

All 13 kids did as they were told and Will watched in wonder as they performed their first Nationals level set – now at home they were performing it perfectly but in New York... something was off, they were missing cues which they had hit in the first rehearsal they ever had and their dance routines were just off. Will felt like pulling his hair out by the time the door opened and Emma sneaked in during the middle of New Directions poor run through of their set list for the third time that morning, Starbucks take away coffee cups in hand.

After hearing it for about 10 times she knew already that the kids were missing things up which they probably got right in their sleep. She turned to look at Will who was looking as positive as he could at the kids but she knew better, underneath his was worried that they wouldn't be able to pull it back for Friday.

Emma wordlessly walked over to Will who was now sitting on the desk, placing the cups behind her than carefully pushing herself up to sit by him, her legs not quite reaching the floor causing her to unconsciously swing them slightly as her and Will politely clapped to 13 worried teenagers.

"We suck" Rachel complained as Will nodded slightly.

"It be fine, _I _know, _Miss Pillsbury _knows and _you _know that you have this set list down to a tea – but your just rusty because you've been on a plane journey and could be a bit jet lagged" Will supplied

"We haven't left time zones Mr Schue!" Kurt sighed dramatically his hand resting on his hip.

"Right" Will nodded "Everyone take a break – we try again after that okay?" He smiled positively "It be fine"

13 looks of unconvinced was what he had returned to him but they did what they were told sitting in small groups in the chairs left out for them.

"Has been like this all morning?" Emma asked as she reached behind her for the two cups again passing one to Will"

He nodded his thanks "Yeah, no wonder you went on your 'hot date' that I knew nothing about"

Emma laughed shaking her head and looked at him fondly "Gosh, you are _so easy"_

"What?" Will asked

"My hot date? Was with Starbucks – I went to get you a coffee because I knew you worked well with a cup of coffee in you and since I was there I figured I might as well get a soya latté – it's very nice" She took sip.

"So no hot date?"

"No, no hot date, you goof" She said fondly.

"Oh" He said intelligently "I knew that"

"Sure you did" Emma nodded as she noticed the evil looks the kids were giving her.

"What did I do?" She asked

"Where did you get the Starbucks?" Quinn accused "There is no Starbucks in this hotel"

"No, but there is one just down the block" Emma nodded "I would have got you guys some but didn't have a clue what you wanted – next time write down your orders and I get you them okay?" Emma tried to make it better.

"It's not that Miss P – it's just why do you get to go out in New York and we have to stay in here?" Blaine asked

"Well after the performance you just gave it's so you can rehearse" Will said defensively and just that little bit passionately causing the kids to shrink away slightly, they talked amongst themselves then and Will could have sworn he heard Kurt say "_never _insult Miss P in front of Mr Schue because he _will _stick up for her – _no matter what"_

Emma either heard it or just ignored it because when Will looked at her blushing she was taking a drink out of her tea her legs swinging innocently under and back from the table. He smiled and chuckled before mimicking her action.

It took her a couple of seconds to realise what he was doing.

"Not funny Will" She murmured as he took a sip of coffee from his take away cup.

He looked at her "You're adorable" He smiled causing her to blush, he sighed as he looked away and to the kids.

"I... I think I might know how to help them" Emma followed his gaze.

"Pardon?" Will asked.

"Well these kids are used to having a couple of weeks to learn their set list for a competition – hell for their first sectionals they did it in about an hour but they are not used to having _a month _to learn and rehearse it perfectly and _a month _of not singing another other songs?"

"So?" Will asked unsure on her point.

"They might be bored of the same three songs, having to sing them over and over again."

"They haven't said anything" Will's forehead burrowed

"Because they don't know"

"Huh?"

Emma shook her head "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do" Will replied instantly "You know I do"

"Will you help me?" She asked suddenly nervous.

"To do what?"

"Will you just help me?" Emma asked ignoring his question.

"Of course" Will nodded as Emma smiled and placed her cup back behind her before jumping off the table causing the kids to look at what she was doing.

"Sing with me then" She said loud enough for the kids to hear what was going on

"Pardon?" Will asked as the kids looked up in interest.

"What's going on?" Sam asked causing Emma to turn on her heal

"You guys ready for some improf and some make up as you go dance steps?"

"Always" Finn replied excited just like the rest of the group who looked more alert and focused now.

Emma turned back triumphantly to Will

"Sing with me Will" She spoke directly to him

Will looked around to see the kids looking at him "To what?"

"You know it when it plays" Emma smiled as she took his coffee out of his hand placed it next to her tea and pulled him off the table, dragging him to the stage. She went over to the band who were they to help New Directions and whispered what song she wanted to perform. They too looked excited about the different song which was not just the three they had played for the club for a month now.

Emma turned on the spot to face Will as the music started – recognition flashed on his face as the cello started, Emma nodded for him to sing the first verse.

_**[Will – sings directly to Emma who is with the New Directions girls as he is with the New Directions boys]**_

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

_**[New Directions start to clap along with the beat]**_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere so I'm gonna give..._

_**[New Directions]**__  
All my secrets away_

_**[Will]**__  
This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give... _

_**[New Directions]**_

_All my secrets away_

_**[Emma – walks towards Will]**__  
My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars __**[Will and Emma now standing together do a driving a car gesture in sync making New Directions laugh at their chaperones]**_

_**[Emma raps, and raps well – to the shocked faces of Will and New Directions]**__  
And every day I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, too cold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so  
_

_**[Goes back to normal singing voice]**__  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give..._

_**[New Directions]**_

_All my secrets away_

_**[Emma – sings directly to Will]**__  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give..._

_**[New Directions- Emma joins them in the last word]**_

_All my secrets __**away**_

_**New Directions keep clapping to the beat as Will and Emma dance, some moves resembling a rumba – the dance of love. **_

_**[Will sings and Emma joins him in the bold words]**__  
Oh, got no reason, got no __**shame**__  
Got no family I can __**blame  
**__Just don't let me disappear_

_**[Emma takes over standing right behind him.]**_

_I'm a tell you everything_

_**[Will – grabs her hand pulling her close to him – ignoring New Directions who are now just dancing amongst themselves]**__  
So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give..._

_**[New Directions]**_

_All my secrets away_

_**[Emma turns slightly away from Will but is still standing and singing close to him.]**_

_This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give... _

_**[New Directions]**_

_All my secrets away_

_**[Will and Emma sing together, directly at one another, holding both of each other hands]**__  
So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give... _

_**[New Directions]**_

_All my secrets away_

_**[Will and Emma singing directly at one another]**__  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give..._

_**[New Directions – Will and Emma dancing together again looking at each other.]**_

_All my secrets away  
All my secrets away_

_**[Emma & Will standing close together, looking each other in the eye ignoring once again the kids as they sing the last line of this song together.]**_

_All my secrets away_

Will and Emma were left out of puff and still standing dangerously close to each other when they both jumped nearly bumping their heads together as New Directions cheered at the end of the song. They looked at each other before Emma smiled turning towards the kids and nodding at them before turning to walk up the aisle to her abandoned spot at the table, picking up her tea and taking a sip of it wrinkling her nose slightly since it had gone cold during her and Will's performance.

"Seriously Miss P!" Rachel gushed "I didn't know you could sing like that _or rap!" _

Puck nodded making Emma blush as he complimented "I know, you would out rap Mr Schue any day... but then that might not take too much!"

"Hey!" Will glared at his student as Emma giggled and shrugged

"Thank you guys, I just thought it would help you to hear and sing something different then your set list."

"I think it definitely did Miss P" Kurt nodded excited again "Can we rehearse them now?"

Will blinked "Of course – from the top"

Before he knew it the first strands of music had started and he had to jog to reach his place next to Emma who was sitting on the table.

They were both smiling brightly as the kids knocked their set-list out of the park this time, a new energy found as they did their complicated yet fun dance routine at the end leaving them panting in their finishing positions.

Will shook his head as he and Emma were on their feet clapping so fast he thought that their hands were about to fall off.

"Woo!" Will laughed "_That is what I'm talking about! You guys that was amazing – you perform like that in Nationals and we have got it in the bag!" _He cheered as the kids jumped up and down already begging to do the routine again.

Emma laughed as she sat back down reaching for her cup again she clunked it against Will's as he did the same as the girls started to sing the first song.

"You're a genius" He smiled and shook his head fondly a wide smile on his face.

"Apparently I have my moments" Emma clunked her cup against his again then they both took a sip out of the cup that grimace as the _very _cold liquid touched their lips and shivered. "Maybe not just now though..." She looked at Will who was looking like he wasn't trying not to gag.

-X-

**Please Review! (No flames) They mean a lot to me and I can't believe I have 220 reviews for 10 chapters that is just insane for me... keep it up! :P **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter it's definitely been a weird one for me because of Secrets – I didn't think it would turn out the way it did but incorporating songs into my work is still quite new to me – I hope I did it well and if I didn't blame Jax because she helped me! :P Just joking Jax is wonderful and a lifesaver! :D **

**And for those who voted in the poll THANK YOU! Accidently in Love WILL be in this story – just not sung by Wemma – well sort of, it's still going to be big though don't worry ;) **

**And now is the time where I tease you slightly and say that your patience on when a certain couple in this story may kiss is about to be rewarded... maybe ;) You just have to read the next chapter to find out! :P **

**Sorry about this chapter not being beta'd I thought you would want it without it – so don't forget to review (No Flames) **


	12. At Last I See the Light

**A HUGE thank you to Jenna and Hayley for helping me with this chapter... I've been very nervous about... I really hope you guys like it! Also for fans of How I Met Your Mother – try to spot the reference! ;) **

**All Mistakes are mine because I'm mean and won't let Jenna read the whole of this chapter before the rest of you! :D **

**Enjoy! (I hope) **

**12. At Last I See the Light**

_And at last I see the light, And it's like the fog has lifted, And at last I see the light, And it's like the sky is new, And it's warm and real and bright, And the world has somehow shifted, All at once everything looks different, Now that I see you _**– I See the Light by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi – Tangled Soundtrack - Disney**

The big life changing days always start out like any other.

This is not the case for Emma Pillsbury because for one when she opened her eyes on 7th July 2011 she would never have guessed what was going to happen that day let alone the next time she opened her eyes in her hotel room she would by lying on the chest of Will Schuester.

That didn't mean she didn't see it coming, for she had – for months.

Nothing felt out of place as she blinked her eyes open. They widened when she realised that it was already 11am.

She had slept in – she _never _sleeps in.

Fumbling quickly for her phone she was that Will had texted her 7 times and miscalled twice.

Quickly hitting the phone button Emma placed her phone next to her ear – it had rung only twice before Will picked up – his voiced panicked.

"Em... You alright? Did you get kidnapped? Did you hurt yourself? Are you in the hospital?" He asked quickly making Emma's head hurt.

"Will!" She interrupted when he starting asking questions again. "I'm fine, I promise – I just overslept"

"Overslept?" Will breathed "You never do that!"

"I know!" She laughed pushing herself slightly down to her pillow as she yawned "I think I just had 2 big days"

"Yeah" Emma could hear Will's smile "Just as long as you're alright – I was close to breaking your door down!"

"I'm fine" Emma smiled "Just being a bit lazy"

"I noticed, I've been up since 7 and you just got up now. That can't be fair can it?" He teased

"Oh how can I ever make it up to you?" Emma teased back

"Hmm..." Will chuckled and then Emma heard him say "What?"

"Pardon?" Emma giggled

"Mr Schue! We _need _to rehearse!" Emma heard the clear voice Rachel coming from her phone.

"Erm... I better go – I'm in trouble with Rachel" Will quickly whispered "But I receive payment in take away Starbucks"

Emma shook her head against her pillow rolling her eyes "I keep that in mind then, go before Rachel tells you off again"

"Thank you" Will whispered gratefully "See you soon – remember that we are in the same conference room"

"_MR SCHUE! You can speak to your girlfriend later!" _Rachel huffed

"Go, I see you soon Will!" Emma laughed as Will hastily hung up and could just imagine the glare he sent to his student before setting on with their work.

She smiled briefly before wiping her covers off and set on to get ready for the day.

-X-

Armed with two take away cups in her hands Emma bumped her hip to the conference room door and just like the day before winced slightly at the sound that greeted her.

She smiled knowingly as she heard that sound feel a little bit forced as she looked towards Will who was sitting behind the director's table she could tell just by his expression that New Directions were forcing the sound they were making.

He smiled gratefully in welcome as she silently placed his cup in front of him but his expression turned stonily when New Directions had finished their set list.

He looked expectantly at them for a couple of seconds – long enough for the club to shrink slightly under their mentors glare.

"Please," Will spoke slowly "Please don't tell me that you think by purposely performing bad will get you what you want?"

"I'm guessing it didn't?" Puck asked to the glares of his fellow glee clubbers.

"No, it did not" Will glared again "Everyone take 10, then we will start again – and no pretending that you can't sing or purposely missing cues okay?"

Will got mummers of agreement as the kids took to their seats. His expression changed drastically when he turned to face her.

"Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty" Will teased as he smiled lovingly at her.

"Oh, shush!" Emma chastised as she placed her drink down before tucking her dress under it so she could sit down gracefully.

Will smirked as he took a good sip of his drink sighing and closing his eyes in satisfaction as he swallowed the drink.

"Hmm... not as good as when you make it but after the hour I had, I'll take it."

"What happened? What do they want?"

"To have the afternoon to explore New York – I said no, they need to rehearse and they have Saturday to explore and so they started to act up and performing badly on purpose." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "I want to explore too but we're here for Nationals – it's not a holiday"

"That's true" Emma agreed "but I can see where they are coming from – wanting to explore New York" She clarified "I mean we hope that they will, but when could the next time be when they are in New York? No wonder they are restless"

Will looked thoughtful as Emma's words sunk in.

"Plus we're seeing The Lion King tonight I don't think you will have that much time to rehearse – at least rehearse well in the time remaining."

Emma smiled as she made her last argument "Plus they are probably just really nervous at the moment, maybe an afternoon off when they don't even have to think about singing would be a good deal."

Will turned to look at Emma with his eyebrow raised at her making her blush and stutter.

"It...It...It has _nothing _to do with the fact that I myself want to see more of New York then just the block where I walk to get our Starbucks" She grinned nervously as Will laughed then slumped in his seat as he exhaled a large gush of wind.

"Nothing at all?" Will asked as Emma whipped her head back and forth in a childish manner.

"Nope!" Emma exclaimed causing Will to smile at her and have a quick look to see the kids looking at them – they quickly turned away when they noticed that they had been caught overhearing their teacher's conversation.

"I..." Will started again and sighed when it was obvious that the kids were still listening in. He gestured to Emma with his fingers to lean in closer to him and once she did he couldn't help but sweep some of her red hair behind her ear his fingers ghosting across her neck causing her to shiver slightly and inhale a gush of air. "I mean how can I say yes they can go explore – it be like rewarding them for misbehaving! Plus we might need to stay with them because we can't really let them wander around New York alone now can we?"

Emma breathed deeply before whispering in his ear, her breathe against his neck causing him to breathe deeply to keep his heart (and body) calm. "Well maybe if they rehearse well for this time _then _they can go" She pulled back smiling at him before whispering again "Well it might help if someone like me was _super _organized and sent out letters home to their parents/guardians and got all 13 back signed that as long as they were in _at least _pairs they can explore New York without chaperone supervision – they are at least 17 after all!" She leaned back looking smug at the look of awe on Will's face.

"You are amazing" Will whispered adoringly

"You can pay me back later" Emma grinned cheekily as she leant back in her chair reaching for her cup to take a sip of her drink to hide her smile and blush from the way Will was still looking at her.

"Erm... Mr Schue?" Tina asked

Will sat up immediately and just a little bit too fast causing him to bang his knew against the table causing him to gasp at the sudden pain and Emma try unsuccessfully to hide her chuckle at her friend's expense causing him to glare at her.

"Yes?" Will responded trying to get back into his disappointed teacher mode.

"We're sorry for earlier... could we rehearse now?"

Emma smiled softly at the thirteen kids all desperate to get back into their favourite teacher's books.

"Of course" Will nodded a little smile escaping the corner of his mouth "From the top?"

The kids all nodded at once to get to their places and Will and Emma watched in amazement as once again they raised their game, they were most definitely ready to take Nationals on by storm. By the end of the last song they had their teachers on their feet and clapping (and whistling on Will's part)

"Woo!" Will praised "You guys are _sooo _going to storm Nationals tomorrow!"

The kids whooped and automatically went to their starting positions. At that time Emma coughed and Will turned to look at her – she just looked expectantly back at him.

"Okay" He whispered to her and turned back to the kids who were trying not to look hopeful about what the exchanged meant. "Because you guys are _usually _just knocking your set list out the park and have been working _so _hard for the past month – hell for the past 2 years" Will paused and couldn't help but grin at New Directions expression.

"Go" He said simply "Explore New York – make a massive dent in your spending money, _just _remember you're carrying everything you buy"

"Really?" Brittany smiled bouncing on the soles of her feat

"Really!" Will laughed

"So where are we going first?" Santana asked

Will looked to Emma to explain

"Where. Ever. You. Want" Emma smiled "I have slips from your parents saying that as long as you are in _at least _pairs you can explore."

Emma felt like she needed to put her fingers in her ears to protect her from the noise.

Will laughed at the groups reaction before putting a stern face on.

"Okay guys!" He said causing the 13 teenagers to turn silent. "We need some rules before you go off into New York because we do not want _any _accidents okay? Especially just before the big day – so 1, you need to be in _at least _pairs – more preferably but no one goes anywhere alone okay?"

He received nods in response.

"2, Call me or Miss Pillsbury if you feel anything not right – or you feel uncomfortable and we will come and get you! 3, Please be responsible and get back at the hotel at the _latest _of 5.30, so we know you are safe okay before me and Miss Pillsbury go to see The Lion King okay?"

"Is that it?" Puck asked bouncing on his feet along with the rest of New Directions. Who already knew about their teacher's plans about Broadway that following night – most of them were going to see a different musical on the Saturday so it wasn't met by much resistance when Will told the club of his and Emma's plan.

Will turned to Emma who nodded and then he turned back to the rest of the club.

"Yep!" He smiled "Go, explore – just enjoy yourselves okay?"

The club didn't need to be told twice and they were whooping and hugging Will and Emma on the way out causing their teachers to watch them in bemusement as the last member walked, well skipped out the door.

Will smiled at Emma as they were left alone.

"So, Miss Pillsbury – would you like to accompany me to explore... well New York?" Will charmed her.

"I..." Emma smiled swooning slightly "I love too"

Will grinned brightly before grabbing her hand and nearly dragged her giggling form out the door.

-X-

Will and Emma were still giggling when the Porter opened the doors for them and wished them a good afternoon.

"Thank you" Will nodded his thanks as he walked down the steps as he placed his sunglasses on his face as his eyes blinked to adjust the sudden light. He turned around to see Emma reaching the last step placing her sunglasses on making her look like a movie star.

He whistled causing Emma to laugh and turn making her summer dress flow out behind her.

"Thank you" She giggled, he couldn't see but he could tell that behind the darkened lens that she was rolling her eyes.

Emma bit her lip as she couldn't but help to remember how... well _sexy _Will looked when he wore his sunglasses. "So, Mr Schuester – where to first?" She asked

He looked at his watch "Well it is lunch time and there is a tradition when you go to New York"

"Which is?" Emma asked as they started to walk together down the street together.

"To have a slice of New York pizza – it's the best pizza in the world after all and I..." Will looked back to see Emma standing still and her face gone pale. "Oh Em..."

"I don't... I don't think I could _do _that – no I _can't _do that, it's going to be unhealthy and sticky and full of dairy!" Emma gulped for air, already in the first stages of a panic attack.

He was by her side in seconds running a reassuring hand up and down her arm.

"Breathe Em" He said softly ignoring people's looks around them "That's good" He encouraged as Emma copied his breathes "Keep copying my breathes".

When they were in sync Will smiled sheepishly "Sorry, I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that"

"No" Emma shook her head "_I'm sorry, _you should be with someone who would jump at the chance of sharing a slice of pizza with you, not someone who freaks out just at the suggestion of it. Who knows she can't"

"Now that's just a lie" Will argued "How can you not do _anything _you put your mind too – look around you Em. You're in _New York!" _He giggled lightly causing her to ghost a smile "You came over in a plane with 13 excited slash sleepy teenagers, you have been sleeping _quite _peacefully in a hotel room – so well you slept in today, something I bet you haven't done it years. Did you freak out about that?"

Emma shook her head "No, why would I?"

"Exactly" Will nodded cupping her cheek "You can do _anything."_

"Even eating a pizza slice?"

"_Especially _eating a pizza slice – you're own then because I would _never _share!" He shivered as Emma laughed – the joyous noise reaching his ears causing Will to pull her into his arms. "But if you don't want to, we don't have to – Em I'm in New York with you" He whispered "I think that's pretty much all my dreams true"

Emma leant back "Well maybe by the end of this trip _all _your dreams will come true"

"Maybe?" Will shrugged

"Starting with a pizza slice – then it's my dream" Emma stated

"Which is?"

"Well part of it is going to the top of the Empire State Building"

"What's the next part?" Will asked

"Well, you're just going to have to find out aren't you?" Emma smiled entwining their hands together "Come on, there's two Pizza slice's with our names on them somewhere"

"I think I know just the place." Will smiled as he pulled Emma into a one sided embrace as they walked together giving the illusion that they were a couple... well an illusion for now.

-X-

In his lifetime Will had only received 2 life shattering moments which to some could mean he was very lucky, not to him though because they _were_ life shattering – the type of moments which spun his whole world out of control and the only thing keeping it together was coaching New Directions. The first being when his wife had admitted that she had faked his little girl, that she never existed and while that hurt and made him see the truth of just how his relationship with Terri was it wasn't as painful as the moment when he skipped in to Emma's office to say that New Directions had tied at Sectionals to find out a ring was on her finger, it felt like his heart was being torn out and trample on at the same time because what he wanted more than anything was to put that ring on her finger and it seemed, then, like it would never happen.

Now the third life shattering moment thankfully was different, it still included Emma but in the way they had been waiting for, for what seemed like ages but was only months (technically years if you wanted to be _very _technical) and it happened on top of the Empire State Building.

"Wow" Emma whispered in awe as she looked down at the city of New York. "That's what I call a view"

"I know" Will whispered coming to stand right next to her leaning against the handrail "This is some view Em, good choice – you know coming here."

She turned her head and looked at him "Thank you"

He turned to his side and leant against the wall.

"Whatever for?" He asked with such intensity it felt to Emma that her whole body was on fire.

"For waiting"

A silence descended between both of them as they both realised that statement could be seen as two things – the wait to get to the top which all considering wasn't too bad, even though they were warned that it could be nearly a two hour's wait to get to the observation deck it only in fact took half an hour to get through the ticket barrier and security, not many tourists were visiting the building at the moment. The second thing was, well_ the_ wait which was a lot longer than 30 minutes, but the way Will's heart was bounding something told him that _the_ wait was about to pay off _finally, hopefully. _

"It wasn't too long of a wait only half an hour, though we did have to listen to that black haired man droning about the architecture of the building."

Emma smiled "Yeah, his friends didn't seem that impressed by it either"

Will chuckled before turning back to the view and catching his breath.

"I would have waited forever you know?" He asked looking straight ahead he turned to make the intent clear to her "It was something we _both _wanted"

"Wanted?" Emma asked confused and a little bit concerned – did he not want her anymore?

"Well, we're on top of the Empire State building now Em"

She nodded "Right, of course"

A silence developed around them before she broke it "I wouldn't though – won't though"

"Wouldn't/won't what?" Will asked confused about what they were going on about.

"Wait forever" Emma explained to a concerned Will "Because if you wait forever, then you never get the benefits of what you're waiting for and I want them, all of them ... _I want you" _She whispered so quietly that Will didn't think she actually said it until he saw her face.

His breathe caught in his chest as he straightened up and invaded her personal space welcomingly cupping her cheek softly his thumb wiping of a stray tear that had escaped from Emma's face.

"Em..." He whispered as he leant in closer to her, breathing in the scent of her.

Now _this _right here, right now... was it

"Em... I never stopped lov-"

He was cut off by someone barging past him passing an unconvincing "_Sorry" _ignoring the look of pure anguish on Will's face or disappointment on Emma's.

"I..." Will whispered and shook his head almost crying about being interrupted _again _"I can't... I'm sorry Em... I just..."

"Don't" Emma pleaded "Don't you dare... you... _we_... are so close" She cried "We -_ you_ deserve a happy ending Will – especially after what we've been through, well what _you've _been through"

"But all these close calls – all these interruptions... I can't take any more – maybe it's fate saying we should just..." It hurt just thinking it – it nearly tore him apart to say it but he needed to he couldn't stand another disappointment, another close call when in reality it was _anything _but close. "...be friends" He finished pathetically.

"Just like that?" Emma's voice was tearful locked but strong. "You're going to give up... just like that?"

"I'm not strong enough Em" He looked anywhere but at her

"Look at me" Emma pleaded but for once Will did not comply.

"Will" Emma whispered cupping his chin, her thumb sweeping past his cute Kurt Douglas chin dimple "Look at me"

He couldn't refuse her twice and looked straight in her eyes, his heart doing a leap, skip and a jump just by looking at the light in them.

"You've read fate wrong" Emma shook her head "Because it's been telling me to just do something I want to do for _once _in my life – and I've been ignoring and just hoping that you get to do it for me – but that's not fair on you or me."

"What do you want to do?" Will whispered as Emma leaned her forehead against his.

"This" She whispered and before he knew it her lips were on his, kissing him _finally. _He groaned as the sensations overwhelmed him.

It was better then he remembered – then they both remembered, their hearts beating fast but in time with each other as their lips sought out a rhythm that was just going to be theirs. Her arms threaded around his torso to pull him closer to her as they parted for a microsecond to gain some more oxygen but it was only for that time and she was getting lost in him again, how his hands had threaded in her hair how his nose skimmed her cheek as they kissed. It never felt like this before, not with Will the first poor time they tried to date and definitely not with Carl _certainly _never with Carl.

He never made her feel like this, like an equal, like she was finally where she was supposed to be because she was in Will Schuester's arm being kissed like there no tomorrow, or at least kissed in a way that she hadn't been for a very long time... well ever.

With one last longing yet hopeful kiss they pulled apart. Both their chests heaving and their eyes closed still lost in the sensations of each other.

Emma opened her eyes first and took Will in, how his eyelashes were making shadows on his cheek and how his lips were puffy and with her lipstick smudged all around them.

Hazel eyes opened to see loving Brown ones looking right at him.

His look only now it was so much more... so much deeper, so much more meaningful.

It had evolved just like them.

"Wow" Will gasped as Emma laughed.

"I know" She agreed "I didn't know... it could _be _like that."

"Me either" Will agreed holding her to him still "I really want to kiss you again"

"Wait... there's something I need to say to you before you do"

"What?"

Emma took a deep breath "I'm sorry"

His heart sank

"No" Will shook his head pulling her closer, bringing her chin to rest on his shoulder "No" He said stronger "I _promised _that the next time I kissed you, you weren't getting away – so you're not, because I follow you, you can't deny this anymore Em"

She pulled back looking at him like he was a little bit stupid – but then in her defence he was acting a little bit stupid at the time.

"I kissed you – you didn't kiss me" She pointed out teasing him slightly and just as he was about to respond she placed a finger over his lips and shook her head "Just listen – I'm sorry"

Will was about to protest when Emma shook her head quickly to stop him "I'm sorry _because" _she stressed "what I'm about to say – I should have repeated to you when you told me that you weren't going to stop fighting and it been _too _long for me to even admit it to myself after so strongly trying to deny it, it wouldn't do though"

"Em..."

"I love you" She breathed causing him to stop and blink, she giggled before saying again "Will Schuester, I'm in love with you, for _so _long, in _so _many ways. I love you"

Will gasped out as he shook slightly, his eyes blinking as his body washed down her words. He stood staring at her like an idiot before gasping "Is this a dream?"

She laughed "If it is I don't want to wake up"

"You just told me you love me"

"Yeah" Emma nodded looking slightly concerned "I do, I love you Will"

Will laughed before crushing his lips to hers holding her impossibly tight, they're lips in sync yet again – he pulled apart this time though he wanted to kiss Emma Pillsbury for the rest of her life. He heart so much lighter now that he knew that he could.

"I love you too" He smiled as she did "Oh Em, I love you too – I..." He chuckled deliriously as she giggled biting her swollen lip gently. "This is it right?" Will asked as Emma nodded

"Of course it is dummy" She laughed affectionately running a hand through his hair, he leant into the gesture eyes closing at just the feeling he was experiencing right now. "If you have me"

"Yeah" He blinked tears as she giggled again "Oh Em" They were kissing again before either of them blinked, slowly this time, passionately – probably not a kiss meant for public eyes but neither of them could really think straight to worry about it.

They pulled apart mutually then, foreheads resting on each other's, eyes closed.

"I love you" Emma whispered again, bold in just how free she felt because those words were out in the open.

"As I love you" Will responded, sweeping back a part of her hair as he looked adoringly at her. "Go out with me tonight?"

She opened her eyes "I thought I already was"

"As a date – our first date" Will thought for a moment "Okay, maybe our second first date" He looked adorably cute causing Emma to nod and giggle.

"Yes, I will go out with you... as in a first date for the second time"

Will chuckled biting his own lip before pulling her ever closer into his arms, his lips pressing to the crease that connected her neck to her shoulder bone. He felt her moan quietly and hold him closer to her. He looked up again and pressed a chaste, lovingly kiss on her lips which turned into a long, lovingly kiss on her lips when she continued it.

He grinned as they pulled apart bold in the knowledge that he _could _kiss her whenever he wanted which at the moment felt like every second of the day... okay perhaps not every second of the day.

"I think we might be in trouble Will" Emma said suddenly

"What?" He looked at her "Why?"

"Because that security guard is looking at us and does not seem happy" She gestured to the security guard that was indeed frowning at them.

"You might be right there Miss Pillsbury" Will agreed and looked back at her grinning "You done here?"

She nodded "Yeah, but I still have a couple of hours to use before I have to get ready for this _really _big date tonight"

"Oh really?" Will teased "Anyone I know?"

"Maybe" She smiled as she stood up on tippy toes so she could press her lips against his.

"Well then" He smiled "What do you want to do?"

Emma thought for a second "I don't mind – as long as I'm with you"

"Oh Em, believe me you will be – already told you, I can't let you go now"

"Shouldn't I have a say in that?"

"Depends what the say is"

"That I wouldn't let you let me go" She smirked as he laughed "You're in big trouble if you do"

"Which would be?" Will asked as Emma linked her arm through his and leant her head against his shoulder as they started their journey down to the New York streets.

"That would be telling now wouldn't it?" Emma grinned cheekily as Will pressed as lovingly kiss to her temple, finally the love of his life on his arm.

-X-

**Sooo... there you have it... it's taken 12 chapters **_**but **_**Wemma are together once again... now do you want me to continue this? Or just leave it as it? Review and tell me! :P (No Flames though) **

**Oh and if I continue this – you've been warned (well you have from the prologue :P) that the rating **_**is **_**going to go up! ;) **

**Please Review!**


	13. Now That you're Close

**Okay, WOW to the response of the next chapter it just BLEW me away! :D **

**Huge thank you to Jenna who quickly Beta'd this for me before going shopping! And Taylor Swift because I practically wrote this whole chapter listening to Untouchable on repeat – check the song out... it's AMAZING! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy this... I love writing it ;) **

**13. Now That you're Close...**

_In the middle of the night waking from this dream, I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me, You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together, Come on, come on, little taste of heaven -__** Untouchable by Taylor Swift**_

Emma knew this smile would never fade from her face as she walked the New York streets with Will she had a feeling that the same could be applied to Will.

They shared a glance before they burst out into giggles again and Will pulled her to a stop to kiss her softly on the lips, their journey back from the Empire State Building had taken an hour more then it did to get there because they would stop each other with loving hugs or passionate kisses.

Neither of them seemed to have noticed though, they were to enwrapped in each other to notice anything else, even the hustle and bustle of the streets of New York city. It had registered in Will's head that they were only a street away from their hotel causing him to grab her hand and pull her into a more secluded part of the street and away from any wandering eyes which might belong to the glee kids since he could have sworn he heard Rachel babble away about the things she and Finn had done during the time given to explore New York.

"What?" Emma asked shaking her head slightly as she squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thought I heard one of the kids and what I'm about to do is going to be unsuitable for young eyes." He grinned cheekily as Emma laughed.

"Oh?" She asked giggling. "What is that?"

He raised his eyebrows together before leaning in to kiss her lovingly, passionately, on the lips. She sighed romantically before snaking one of her arms around his neck while the other lifted her free hand to his chest where she could feel his heartbeat dance at what felt like 1000 beats per minute. He then in turn pulled her closer to him by her wrapping an arm around her waist.

They were both smiling against each other's lips as they pulled apart mutually their foreheads resting together in an intimate gesture.

"Love you." Will whispered.

"I know." Emma sighed peacefully her eyes closed peacefully. "Love you too."

Will pulled her closer as a reflex. "I really don't want to let you go." He whispered.

Emma opened her eyes to look at him. "Literally or metaphorically?"

He laughed. "Literally, you already know that you are mine forever... you know metaphorically."

"Hmm." Emma sighed. "Just as you know you're mine forever too – wow that sounded possessive." She blinked as Will laughed.

"That's alright... I don't mind... I kinda like it." Will smiled. "Emma Pillsbury being possessive of me – every man's dream."

Emma rolled her eyes at him shaking her head.

"Too much?"

"Yeah."

Will shrugged before pulling her in for a hug. "Fair enough." He sighed. "We better go right?"

Emma nodded before laughing slightly.

"What?" Will laughed slightly with her as he pulled out of his embrace slightly.

"We're acting like we're going to be apart for the rest of time or something when in reality it's going to be 2 hours when we're getting ready for our date."

"You say it like that it makes us sound pathetic Em." Will laughed.

"No." Emma disagreed. "It just sounds like us – doing everything to the extreme." She giggled before kissing him softly, sighing peacefully as they pulled away. Slipping her hand in his she dragged him gently back into the busy New York street and towards the hotel. He was about to protest and was considering the pros and cons of dragging her back to their secluded spot when they heard:

"Mr Schue! Miss P!" Brittany shouted causing them to release each other's hands quickly – it was an unspoken thing, yes they were together now but they weren't going to tell the kids yet – keep them focused on Nationals and then tell them... maybe...

"Brittany." Emma smiled and then added, "Artie" when he rolled up behind his girlfriend. Emma chanced a look at Will and knew he was thinking the same thing – should they tell Artie that he had in fact won the bet about an hour ago?

He smiled but looked at them with decisive eyes almost like he was trying to figure out the same thing.

"So..." Will defused the situation, "Where did you guys go?"

"Oh just hit the shops – New York is _crazy!" _Artie laughed. "Brilliant though, you can tell why they call it the city that never sleeps."

Emma smiled. "As long as you guys had a good time and are ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course we are Miss P." Brittany nodded. "I got another "I'm sorry" present for my cat..." Brittany trailed off. "I'm afraid my fish will get jealous now and if he tries to read my diary he could get killed – my cat does get hungry a lot of the time."

Will nodded holding back a smile at one of his students. "I'm sure your fish won't mind Brittany – unless you got your cat that TV and DVD combo then yeah he might mind."

"No." Brittany laughed her blonde hair waving back and forth in her ponytail. "They didn't have as good as deals here then they did in the airport."

"Shame." Emma nodded smiling fondly at the student. "I'm sure your cat will understand though."

"So, what did you do in your afternoon off?" Artie asked as Will and Emma froze.

"Oh just, explored New York – had a slice of Pizza then went to the top of the Empire State Building." _Where we declared our love for one another and kissed in ways which weren't very public friendly... _Will finished in his head.

"We came back here when we saw the time – the wait was longer than we thought it would be." Emma looked at Will and winked slightly as his expression changed to amusement

"Not too long though" Will smirked at her, flirting "Worth it"

"My mum and dad got together after waiting" Brittany said suddenly

"Pardon?" Emma asked her eyes wide... did Brittany just say her parents after waiting? "What were they waiting for?"

"Each other" Brittany said simply as Artie rolled his eyes

"No Brit – you're parents got together after they saw the film 'waiting'"

"Oh yeah" Brittany agreed nodding "Got confused, I better go phone my cat tell him there's a present waiting for him when he gets home" She skipped off leaving a pale face Will and Emma in her wake and a smiling Artie.

"I better make sure she gets to her room – the last time she went on her own she wandered into the kitchen" Artie admitted before turning to his teachers "Enjoy The Lion King if I don't see you two later on – and get ready to take on Nationals tomorrow!"

"Yeah" Will croaked "Don't worry – we will!"

Artie smiled before he wheeled up the disabled ramp.

Emma let out a deep breath "Brittany's more insightful than people give her credit it for isn't she?"

"Yeah" Will nodded as he turned to her "She is"

Emma nodded "I think I just go.. get ready for date" She smiled slowly "Before Brittany gives us away"

Will nodded smiling "Okay – erm pick you up at your door then at 5.30"

"So early?" Emma asked as they walked together into the hotel.

"Yep!" He nodded looking pleased with himself

"Why do I think you are up to something?" Emma asked as she pressed the elevator's button to go up.

She just got a cheeky grin and raised eyebrow in return.

-X-

Will's hand was shaking so much he fumbled with the knot of his tie for the 3rd time in 10 minutes.

He shook his head at himself in the mirror and pulled a face at his reflection.

"You're being ridiculous" He scolded himself "you've been on dates before" He murmured to himself as he ran a hand down his silk red tie and gave a once over in the mirror again before nodding to himself.

It didn't really matter that he had been on dates before... though not that many and they definitely weren't like the date he was about to go on with Emma. When he first asked Terri out he was 15 and thought the local Burger King would be the best place for that... she did not. And Holly, well he was too distracted trying to understand why it bothered Emma so much to actually pay attention to her... or anything else going on at Breadsticks.

But this date was going to be _so _different – for one it's going to be with _Emma._

They are in _New York _and are going to see a Broadway show.

It's going to be pretty hard to top when it came to the elusive second date – if he got the second date that is.

Will bit his lip, and checked the time. He still had an hour to go until he picked Emma up – why did time have to go so _slowly? _

He patted his hair one last time before deciding he couldn't do anything else with his appearance and turned the light of as he walked out the bedroom and went to look outside his window again, smiling as he saw New York's hustle and bustle. Sometimes he felt like he could watch forever and still find something new. It seemed like it changed daily.

He straightened up as he saw what had changed today, he turned to check the time again – he had time but not much of it – since when did decide to quicken up?

He pulled his suit jacket off the back of the desk chair and over his shirt and vest. Making a quick grab for his wallet and key card, he jogged over to the safe that was hidden in his wardrobe and put in the code to open it – he made a grab for The Lion King tickets and a piece of paper which confirmed the reservation he made without Emma's knowledge. He smiled as he tucked them into his inside pocket, he closed the safe and wardrobe door before spinning around to look at the room to make sure he didn't miss anything for his date. After picking up his phone from the bedside table he decided he had everything he needed to try and make this the most memorable date anyone _ever _had.

He nearly skipped out of his room, letting the door shut behind him and run to the lifts but not before pressing his fingers against Emma's door lightly, his heart leaping slightly in his chest of how soon he be able to see her again.

-X-

Will had barely finished his first knock on Emma's hotel door before it flung open; it was obvious that she had been waiting for him.

"Hey" She smiled softly but all she got in response was dumb silence.

Will was shocked into silence as he greedily drank her in.

She was simply stunning.

Wearing a luscious deep red dress which hung flawlessly to her curves, it flared out at the end of it – which stopped just slightly below the knee. Will knew already that if he were to dance with Emma right there and then it would spin out and make a 'whooshing' noise as she moved. The colour of the dress not only matched the same colour as his tie but also highlighted her perfectly set and more full of life (if that is even possible) curls which were resting glamorously on her head.

"What?" Emma's concerned voice broke through Will's sober stupor. "Is there something wrong with my dress? Should I change?"

"No!" Will said almost too quickly causing Emma to jump and giggle slightly. "No" Will repeated a bit slower this time smiling "You just literally took my breath away and rendered me speechless in the same moment – takes some time to overcome" He grinned cheekily "You're beautiful Em"

Emma blushed swaying slightly on the spot biting her lip "Thank you – not so bad yourself" She nodded to his outfit and placed a hand over his vest covered breast. "I do think you look... _sexy" _She murmured "When you wear a vest"

Will's smile turned to a playful one "Why do you think I wore it then?"

"Oh shush" Emma giggled as she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Hmm" Will sighed as she pulled away from him.

"That's a very good technique to keep you quiet" Emma joked "I definitely remember that for later"

"I wonder if it be able to be used the same way for you?" Will pointed out and laughed lovingly at Emma's expression.

"You're going to have to find out Mr Schuester"

"Oh believe me Miss Pillsbury – _I am" _He said seriously as Emma gulped.

Emma looked down blushing slightly when Will exclaimed

"Oh!"

She looked up at him.

"I almost forgot" Will smiled pulling a hand from around his back which Emma didn't even notice _was _behind his back.

She gasped when she saw what was there. Her hand coming to rest over her heart as she whispered "Oh Will"

"I know that Orchid is your favourite flower and when I saw it I just couldn't resist" Will smiled as Emma bit her lip.

"How did..." Emma shook her head "I've never told _anyone _that"

"I pay attention" Will smiled as he handed the flower gently to her as she gasped it in her fingers.

Their gazes locked, an unknown tension coming between them which both had an inkling could be about but weren't about to think it _yet alone _verbalise it.

"Thank you" Emma whispered stepping towards him and almost as if it was a reflex she was in his arms again, both sets of eyes shut on reflex soaking up the moment before Emma pulled away first to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Really – best first date ever"

"It hasn't even started yet Em" Will laughed causing Emma to giggle

"I know" She stepped back in her room, gesturing him to follow her. He did as he was told and shut the door behind him lightly as she went into her bathroom and filled the sink with water and gently but the bud in there.

"Ready to go?" Will asked

"Yeah just need to get my shawl..." Emma gestured to the item resting at the back of the desk chair.

"Here" Will took it off the chair and could tell from how soft it was the shawl was cashmere. Emma held out a hand for it but Will shook his head "Turn around" Emma looked at him in her knowing way but Will shook his head forcing her to sigh and do as she was told.

Gently he wrapped the accessory around her shoulders and into the crook of her arms. "There you go Cinderella" He whispered behind her and into her neck causing her to shiver and turn around – only millimetres away from his lips.

"Huh" She murmured

"Pardon?" Will whispered ghosting over her lips.

"I can..." She was sidetracked by his sweet smell causing her to blink and sway slightly "I can just remember the amount of time we've been _this _close in the past couple of months and something always stopped us from kissing."

"Hmmm" Will nodded "I don't want that to happen now though"

"Me either" She smiled as he closed the distance between then cupping her cheek gently with his hand and slowly working in time with her lips which made them gasp for breathe by the time the kiss ended. Leaning his head on her forehead Will smiled joyfully.

"Oh how I wished I did that sooner"

"I don't" Emma shook her head as Will pulled back

"What?"

"We're ready _now _Will" Emma explained "It's feels right – we both knew it was just timing and for _once _it's on our side – I'm not about to wish for something which might mean I lose you again – I can't deal with that Will" Her voice broke slightly at the end.

"Me either" Will agreed "But I disagree"

"Why?" Emma laughed slightly

"Timing isn't on our side because if we don't leave _right _now we will lose our pre-theatre reservations" He chuckled at her look of pleasant surprise "Like I was going to let you starve Em"

"Where we're going?" She asked smiling gleefully

"Ah, It's a surprise Em, can't tell you" Will shook his head

"Really?"

"Really, really!" Will nodded seriously before looping her arm around his "You ready to go M'lady?"

Emma quickly went to pick up her matching clutch bag before nodding "Lead the way Sir" She grinned

"Got your key card?" Will asked suddenly "Wouldn't want you to be locked out and sleep in my room now would we?" He grinned cheekily as Emma blushed.

"In my clutch" Emma lifted her bag up "So no shameful staying in your room after the first date situation going on later"

"Shame" Will chuckled as Emma giggled walking out her hotel room and into the hotel lobby.

They were finally going in the right direction for their date.

-X-

Emma's head was resting on Will's shoulder quite comfortably as he walked them into the direction of the mysterious restaurant which she wasn't allowed to know about at the moment.

"Are we there yet?" Emma asked in a sing song voice causing Will to chuckle and lean his head against hers gently before lifting it back up.

"Not quite – soon though" He smiled as Emma jokingly sighed dramatically. "Am I boring you Em?" He said seriously even though there was a teasing grin on his face.

"No" Emma stood up straight shaking her head vicariously until she realised he was teasing her again causing her to glare at his slightly before returning to her original position resting her head on his shoulder. "Have I ever said how much I like doing this?" She muttered unexpectedly as Will smiled

"No, I'm glad you do though" Will paused as she looked up again "I like being close to you and well... you're pretty close right now"

Emma smiled and then gave an confused look when Will stopped walking.

"What are you doing?"

"We're here Em!" Will laughed as Emma grinned and looked at the building in front of her gasping as she saw what it was.

"How did you... I?" She gasped "This place is nearly impossible to get into Will! I didn't even know they did pre-theatre meals"

At that very moment they were standing outside _Encantado_. New York's _cleanest _restaurant which Emma had been gushing about ever since it was signed that New Directions were officially going to New York.

"I can't believe you remembered" Emma mentioned looking at him touched.

"Well you kinda went on and _on _about it" Will teased "Not very subtle but it gave me a good idea on where I could take you as a date"

"You got a place today?" Emma asked shocked as Will looked sheepishly

"Ah... no"

"No?"

"I made the reservation about a month ago?"

"But you said date..." Emma reminded

"I was kinda hoping that we would either be together or _get _together while we were here"

"What happens if we didn't?"

"Well..." Will sighed out "we still had eat something" He grinned cheekily "Come on – we have a table in there with our – well my name on it"

Emma laughed as they walked arm in arm to the entrance.

She had to blink to adjust her eyes to the sudden light change as Will held the door open for her and she stepped in already feeling at home with her surroundings.

"Hello, welcome to _Encantado" _The server greeted them welcomingly "How can I help you?"

"I have a pre-theatre meal for two under the name Schuester?" Will supplied as the server looked down on the reservation book and smiled as he saw the name.

"Of course, if you would like to follow me?"

Doing as they were told, they were lead to a window table giving them a clear view of the theatre district around them. Already they saw people milling about or slowly walking giving them the impression that they too were about to see a Broadway show.

After pulling out her seat and tucking her and the seat under the table Will then took to his own seat directly opposite her. They smiled giddily at each other as they took the menu of their server who informed them their waiter would appear to take their drink orders.

"Should we get crazy and order a bottle of wine?" Will asked as Emma laughed in short breathes. "What?" He asked until he realised what he said, recognition flashed on his face before he pouted causing Emma to place her hand over his slightly, squeezing it as she smiled.

"I think we should get crazy" She paused as his eyes widened "and have that bottle of wine" He glared softly as she laughed

He tutted "It's not fun to tease on a first date you know!"

Emma shook her head "Ah, but we're not on a first date – we're on a _second _first date!" She reminded "Teasing is allowed"

"Oh really?" Will asked wondering if he should, he decided to go for it as their waiter filled their glasses with some complementary water and waited for him to go again to get his pad to take their orders and Emma to take a sip before asking "So you're going to order some Afternoon Delight for dessert?"

Emma nearly spit her water out, spluttering as Will laughed and she glared at him – not jokingly this time.

"I... I..." Emma stuttered as she burned bright red "Maybe teasing shouldn't be allowed _ever"_

Will laughed and squeezed her hand this time "Well maybe just for today" He winked as Emma shook her head as the waiter approached their table again.

"What should we do on this date then?" Emma asked after the waiter had took their order and left them once again.

"What do you mean?" Will asked taking a sip of the wine they ordered.

"What's the standard conversation for a second first date?" Emma asked as she smiled, blushing slightly still.

Will left out a puff of air "Anything we it to be?" He grinned cheekily "I mean – it's harder for us because we're been friends – _really _good friends for a while now, I think we know each other!" He made a shocked face causing Emma to laugh again.

"Maybe we should mimic two people who don't know each other _at all" _

"Who's says you be treated this nice if I didn't know you?" He asked cheekily as Emma bit her lip before replying.

"What makes you think we be on this date _at all _if you just tried to pick me up at some bar or something – I've heard you're chat up lines, you know!"

"Hey!" Will protested "1, they were my college friends!"

"Sure" Emma replied non-believingly

Will continued ignoring her comment "_and" _He emphasised "You _liked _the last one... _a lot"_

Emma nodded "I did" She sighed "You can be quite romantic sometimes Will"

"I may need to get that on tape for future girlfriends" Will grinned cheekily.

Emma gasped hitting him slightly causing him to wince. "Ow!" He complained rubbing his arm "Not so hard"

"Sorry" She grimaced slightly "Didn't mean to hit you that hard. You did deserve it though"

"_¿Quién, mí?" _Will faked innocence as Emma shook her head and laughed.

"Yes, you" Emma answered without missing a beat.

Will smiled and nodded "Impressive"

"Well my best friend is a Spanish teacher and I did minor in Spanish" Emma pointed out as Will's eyebrows rose "See – didn't know that did you?" She giggled "You would expect that I could understand you said "Who, me?"

Will laughed and raised his hands "You've got a point" He looked at her wonderingly "I wonder what else you're hiding from me?"

"Well maybe you should ask – we are playing a couple who has no _clue _about each other"

Will smiled "Of course... where did you grow up?"

"With monkeys" Emma giggled as Will laughed "You?"

"Oh kangaroos"

Emma let out a un-known snort causing Will to laugh out "Seriously now?"

"Any hidden talents?"

"Don't you want to find out for yourself?" Emma asked

"Depends what they are"

Emma opened her mouth before closing it again, then opened it again "Okay – one"

Will nodded

"I've played piano since I was 5"

"Really?" Will shook his head processing this new piece of information "You any good?"

She shrugged "My family think so, haven't really played for anyone else – so I don't know"

"Play for me?" Will asked as Emma shook her head "Oh come on – please?"

"Maybe – when we get home?" Emma asked

"Deal – I won't forget" Will smiled as the waiter returned with their food.

"I know you won't" Emma smiled at him as she picked up her knife and fork.

-X-

"And when the animals came through the audience?" Emma gushed "I jumped half a mile! That was just... amazing... I don't think I've ever _cried _at a musical before – actually I'm not sure I've been to a musical before..." Emma babbled but stopped when Will pulled her over to kiss her passionately on the lips, they're lips working in perfect time with each other causing them to moan as their hands started to explore each other's bodies.

"Hmm" Emma moaned as he pulled away and peppered a couple more kisses on her lips before putting some distance between them. He swept some of her red curls from her face as she blinked her eyes back over never realizing that they were shut to begin with. "What was that for?" Emma whispered breathlessly as she shivered slightly against the cool air.

"Because you're adorable" Will answered back "because you were talking with such enthusiasm I couldn't help but _not _kiss you." He smiled but frowned slightly as she shivered again pulling her shawl closer to her along with The Lion King souvenirs they got at the stand – well what Will got for Emma against her protests.

"You cold Em?" He rubbed her arms in hope that the friction would warm her up slightly.

"Little bit" Emma admitted "Didn't think it be this cool getting out of the theatre."

"Here" Will said without thinking as he pulled his suit jacket off again ignoring her protests as she wrapped it around her shoulders "Better"

Emma took a quick sniff and smiled brightly when she found herself enwrapped in Will's scent "Much thanks – you sure you're not cold?"

"A burly man like me?" Will asked as Emma laughed shaking her head "Of course not" He grinned cheekily before bringing her into a one armed hug and started to walk, her head yet again resting on his shoulder. "So did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh Will" Emma gushed again "It was just _amazing _I knew from what everyone said that it was amazing but I never thought that it would be _that _good – you have to admire the actors who still acted like that and still seem animal like"

Will nodded "Yeah, they were brilliant to act like that – I remember having a workshop when I was in glee on how to act through singing and that really showed me... what?" Will trailed off when he saw Emma looking at him.

"Do you ever wish you went after it?"

"Pardon?" Will asked

"Pursued a career as an actor – you could have been a Broadway actor or singer Will, you're certainly talented enough"

"Thank you, and now? No – I don't" He said surely

"Wow that was definite" Emma giggled.

"I love being a teacher Em, and teaching the glee kids is amazing but before that yeah there were sometimes when I wished I pursued it but if it meant I could have never met you – I don't want that life" Will finished simply "I'm where I'm supposed to be now and that's _more _than good enough for me Em"

"Yeah, but you've meet me now – you _have _me now, you sure you don't want to try?"

"Yes, I'm very sure I don't want to try because my dreams have changed from when I was a teenager all I want now is to be with the women I love, settle down maybe have two _very _adorable curly red haired children who run to me the moment I get in from school" He chuckled as Emma blushed

"From school?" Emma asked "Don't you mean glee?"

Will shrugged biting his lip slightly "Maybe – maybe not"

"I don't think I can ever see you _not _coaching New Directions"

"For a good reason – I can" Will looked at her and Emma blinked

"Okay I think this has got very deep for a first date conversation" Emma blinked slightly as Will laughed nodding

"I agree" He laughed "_So _as a first date goes... well how did it do?"

Emma smirked "_Well _it's on the way to be the best first date... _"_

Will's heart soared but dipped slightly when she said

"But" Emma smirked "it all rests on a very important event which should be coming up soon"

"Which is?" Will tried to think what it could be his mind coming up a blank.

"The goodnight kiss" Emma smiled simply "Make or break you, you know"

Will laughed before returning "I think I'll be alright since we're were kissing not five minutes ago"

"Oh that doesn't count?" Emma shook her head "Consider that as practice"

"Oh really?" Will chuckled "So from this _practice _do I need to practice again before this critical moment?"

"Hmm" Emma breathed in biting her bottom lip. "It's up to you... you know what they say..."

"Which is?" Will asked stepping closer to her, cupping her cheek with his hand, his thumb stroking her cheek gently

"Practice makes perfect" She breathed as Will nodded

"Hmm... and we do want to be as close to perfection as we can don't we?" Will asked as Emma nodded helplessly, he smirked slightly before leaning closer to her and pressed his lips against hers hearing her sigh in satisfaction but pulled away abruptly when he felt her arms start to wrap around his waist.

"No" Emma whimpered in disappointment as she went to kiss him again, he laughed as he shook his head

"Nu uh" He smiled "We gotta leave something for the goodnight kiss Em"

She pouted making Will laugh again "Come on – let me walk you to your door."

-X-

Will's heart was beating fast in his chest as the elevator door opened on their door and he followed Emma out. He took her hand as they walked the distance to her door.

"So..." Emma turned to face him as they stopped outside her door, her key card in her hand

"So..." Will nodded "Thank you for an _amazing _first – second first date" He chuckled looking slightly confused. "It was the best date I've ever been on"

Emma smiled "Same for me"

"Oh – so I don't have to kiss you goodnight now?"

"If you want a second date you do" She giggled as Will laughed and pressed himself gently on her.

"You know I do" He whispered as she breathed heavily – butterflies erupting in her stomach and just like that she knew this date was _far _from over.

He hesitated slightly as he pulled closer to him, her breath mixing with his and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore their lips were connected, he found his back pressed against her door and Emma's hand on his tie pulling her closer to her – like that was possible.

They were both fighting for breathe and Will fighting to control the natural reaction when it came to kissing Emma Pillsbury like this when they pulled away every inch of their bodies pressed together. He was about to push her slightly back when she looked up at him with swollen lips and a heaving chest. She traced the journey she took from his neck to his ear which soft kisses causing his eyes to close in pleasure. They snapped right back open when he heard the five words which made him want to explode.

"_Make love to me, Will"_

-X-

**Please Review! (No flames – death-threats for this cliff hanger are acceptable though! :P) **

**SOOO I have 2 options here – skip the Wemma smexytimes and continue to the morning after OR write the Wemma smexytimes... what do you want? (It will be rated M ;)) Please tell me what you want! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter – I enjoyed writing it! I'm quite sad to say that I only have less than 5 chapters (including this one!) left but I talk about that later ;) **

**SOOO please review – tell me what you want the next chapter to be like! :D**


	14. I Feel Like Coming Undone

**Hey all! Sorry this chapter took so long to write – I really didn't think it would but it was harder than I thought it would be! A HUGE THANK YOU to Jenna who has just been amazing at keeping me motivated throughout this chapter and not so distracted (it's amazing what the threat of a sonic ruler can do :O :P) But no, we might not have this chapter if it wasn't for Jenna because she's been amazing and just telling me I'm not writing rubbish even when I feel like I do! **

**So this is when I warn my younger readers (if I have any) that this chapter is M! So the story is now but I only plan for this to be the only M rated chapter... at the moment anyway – so you can skip this chapter and wait to the next if you don't want to read Wemma smexytimes.**

**And if you do... well I hope you enjoy it –**

**14. I Feel Like Coming Undone**

_"Make love to me, Will."_

Will's world stopped for a good couple of seconds as his brain processed what Emma just whispered to him. It also processed his reaction to said whisper which did not help at all.

"W- what?" Will stuttered as Emma pulled away her eyes wide and a flash of something in them which he couldn't quite recognize.

"M-Make love to me." Emma repeated, slightly unsteady and in a low timid voice which made Will just want to take her in his arms and hug her till the end of time.

"Yeah... that's what I thought you said."

Emma huffed, her emotion suddenly changing to annoyance as she nodded it looked like she was about to say something when they heard a door close further up the hallway.

"Maybe this conversation should be done a little bit more privately?" Will suggested as Emma nodded sliding her key card in the key card holder causing it to flash green and she opened the door roughly nearly making Will fall into the room at the sudden movement since he was leaning against the door still.

Emma gestured for him to walk in before following him and then slightly slamming the door behind her.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but smile at her annoyed state- no matter what Emma would always be adorable in the things she does.

"So?" She asked as she walked into the room flicking the light on before taking off her shawl and draping it over her chair she then went to sit on the bed. "We're in a more private place..."

Will nodded. "It's hot tonight isn't it? Let's open the window – let some of night breeze in."

Emma just nodded causing Will to let out a puff of air as he walked over to open the window slightly, his eyes closing at the breeze catching his face.

"Don't..." Emma started before closing her mouth and eyes.

Will turned to see her sitting timidly on the bed, it looked like she was about to cry.

She let out a big breathe before starting her sentence again. "Do you... I mean don't you want me?"

"Em," Will protested, flabbergasted at how she could think that he could ever not want her. "How can you even say that?"

"Because I whispered in your ear that I wanted you to make love to me and you replied with a 'what'?" Emma sobbed slightly feeling embarrassed and unwanted.

Will was on his knees in front of her in a second taking her hands in his hand while the other wiped some errand tears which had managed to make their way down her face.

"Not a day has gone past since I..." Will let out a breath and decided to tell the truth, "wiped the chalk of your nose that I haven't wanted you."

"What?" Emma asked blinking at his revelation.

"Em, I've wanted you for so long in so many ways."

"Then why..."

"Because you can only have your first time once Em." Will answered. "It can't be like our date tonight - a second- first time and I want it to be perfect for you, not to feel rushed or that you feel that you need to give yourself to me because you ought to." Will shook his head. "I want to make love to you because you want to make love to me just as much."

Emma smiled and looked into his eyes. "I want you."

"Okay." He smiled. "But we don't have to do anything tonight."

"But I want to." Emma smiled again. "Today has just been... amazing and breathtaking and crazy." She laughed. "And has been coming for a long time – I don't want it to end."

"Em..." Will hesitated.

"This is us Will." Emma shook her head. "Just us."

"And Rolf." Will pointed out to the reindeer on her bed making her laugh again as she looked at where Will was looking."

"He might need to go in the wardrobe or something." Emma's eyes knitted together.

Will gasped. "Cruelty!"

"Oh shut up!" Emma shook her head as Will grinned at her leaning forward to kiss her softly on the lips. Their foreheads rested together and their eyes shut as he pulled away.

"See?" Emma whispered when it was only the sounds of New York and their even breaths that filled her room. "This is what I want, the last time we even did something like this – we didn't know each other, not like now – we tease each other endlessly, I kick your ass at Guitar Hero and we continue to do so when we get home again."

Will smiled. "You wish."

She smiled. "You're my best friend, and I fell in love with you again but only it was the real you not the man I saw a couple hours a day and put on a pedestal, and it's you – the real you that I want to be my first and only, who I want to grow old with. Who I love." Emma paused as Will looked at her in awe.

"But, if you don't want to know we don't have –" Emma was cut off as Will pressed his lips against hers quickly making her squeak in surprise but melt into his kiss as he lay her gently on the bed.

She whimpered as Will pulled them to their sides and held her closer to him before breaking the kiss.

"Wait" Will chuckled as Emma leaned back up to kiss him and pouted causing him to kiss her lovingly on the forehead.

"What?" Emma pouted as Will chuckled again.

"I love you, and I think just fell in love with you again after what you just said about me."

Emma smiled softly as she leaned into his embrace and Will hugged her closer to him. "It's true."

"It's true for me too Em, you're right these past months I just fell for you again and hard – I didn't even try to stop it or hide it because I knew it would be no use – I love how you've made it a competition with your therapist with the task she gives you to try and how you smile after you do one."

Emma blushed.

"I love how you let me help you, how you turn to me when you know you need help, and you being competitive when it comes to Guitar Hero is the most precious thing I've seen." Emma giggled as Will smiled at her. "Never forget that I love you and want you so much but don't think that you need to prove yourself or anything else tonight we can just cuddle or I can go back to my room and see you tomorrow." Will shrugged. "Nothing changes the fact that today was the best day I have ever had in my life, Em."

Emma smiled. "Thank you." She kissed his arm.

"So... what do you want to do?" Will asked as Emma looked up at him pushing him so he was on his back and quite boldly straddled over his stomach causing him to look in awe of her as he looked up at her and she look down on him.

"What do you think?"

"You sure?" Will sat up to be face to face to her, gently sweeping her hair to be tucked over her ear.

"Yes." Emma giggled rested her forehead against his. "Very."

"Yeah?" Will gulped.

Emma nodded. "Yes – I swear Will, don't ask again." She laughed.

"Sorry." Will answered. "It's just... it's you're first time.."

"Funnily enough I know that too." She giggled. "Don't be nervous – surely it's supposed be the other way around."

Will laughed. "I just want to make sure it's perfect for you Em."

"I don't want it to be perfect – because then what could we strive for afterwards?" Emma asked. "I'm with you, it's going be with you." Emma shook her head. "That's all I ever wanted for my first."

Will smiled. "That's good enough for me." He leaned closer to her, his lips ghosting over hers again as he ran his hand over his jacket a silent question to which she nodded to.

Oh so gently he pushed the jacket off her shoulders, their eyes still connected as they heard it make a "thump" when it hit the ground.

She leaned in again to kiss him fully on the lips and he moaned as his hands started to trace patterns on the back of her dress moving his hand to her hair to hold the back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist holding her ever closer to him. He felt her smile as she gently pressed him down to lie sideways across the bed, he kissed her softly, lovingly until he quickly turned the tables - pressing her down in the mattress making her crash into Rolf as he did so making her giggle at the sudden change of movement. She was smiling brightly as Rolf fell on her face.

"Okay." Will picked Rolf up. "You are way too young to see what's about to happen here Rolf."

Emma giggled again as Will pushed himself off her and onto his feet again taking Rolf to the wardrobe and carefully placing the toy in there but leaving the door open slightly so air would get to him throughout the night.

He walked back to find Emma sitting up and looking at him with a smirk.

"What?"

"And that's not cruelty?" She teased as Will rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." He grinned before covering the distance between them and kissing her whole heartedly again pushing her down onto the bed but this time turning so her head hit the pillow. "He's too young to see what's about to happen." Will whispered against her neck when they had parted to gather some air.

She gasped as she felt Will's hand start to move upwards and gently cup her breast through the fabric.

"Sorry." Will snapped up from her neck with regretful eyes and his hand fast retreating down to rest on the mattress. "Too much... sorry my hand just started to have a mind on its own."

"Will..." Emma sighed cupping his face smiling softly. "I gasped in a good way."

He turned red. "Oh." He looked down. "I thought you didn't."

"Yeah." Emma giggled. "I could tell." She sighed as she pushed him down on to his back. "Will if you don't want to..."

"I do." Will shifted uncomfortably at the evidence showing that he did, making Emma's eyes follow the movement before snapping back up to his face biting her lip again. "I just don't want mess this up or..."

"Will... stop worrying." Emma ordered softly. "I want you; there's never been anyone else but you for me – even if I tried to deny it."

Will chuckled slightly.

"Will, trust in your instincts – you're good at reading moods about what I need or what I don't, I'm sure that skill will be able to translate." She blushed. "Trust yourself – because someone here needs to be experienced when it comes to us... well... being... naked together." She turned away blushing as Will chuckled sitting up again and using his thumb to place under her chin and turn her head back to him.

"Okay." Will nodded. "Let's get naked together then." He teased slightly.

"What?" Emma's eyes widened. "Right... I mean right now? This second? I..."

"Em..." Will soothed, kissing below her neck and then began to trace a gentle pattern on her face causing her to shut her eyes in pleasure. "No, not right this second." He kissed her briefly before putting an inch distance between them. "Baby steps – for both of us."

Emma laughed as she nodded. "Baby steps." She leaned in to kiss him lovingly before clutching onto his tie and gently pulling him down with her as she went to lie down again.

She wasn't sure how long they had been making out on her bed before she felt his hand start to timidly trace patterns on her hip making her lift her hips at the sensation his fingers were making on her hip bone.

Will let out a strangled groan against Emma's throat causing her to freeze.

"What is it?" Emma breathed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Will shook his head. "You did something very right." He choked out as Emma blushed grinning sheepishly as she took his hand in hers.

He watched breathlessly as she pulled their conjoined hands back to rest over her breast.

"Em..." He breathed as she leaned up to kiss him fully on the lips it becoming more passionate the longer it went out.

"Will." Emma moaned as he started to kiss up and down her neck softly making her go crazy when he sucked on her pulse point and squeezed on her breast causing her to gasp. "Willlllllll!" She drawled out as she pulled him back by his hair to kiss her on the lips. "Can we just skip the baby steps?" She asked as Will chuckled deeply.

"If you want to." Will used his free hand to run his fingers through her hair gently. "What do you want to do then?" He kissed the side of her mouth.

"Get naked?" She said bluntly grinning as Will laughed.

"I think that can be arranged." He lifted his body off of hers and put her finger to her lips as Emma protested. "Shh..." Will shook his head. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Emma said without thinking.

"Come with me then." Will climbed of the bed pulling Emma to sit up at the side of the bed.

"What..?" Emma asked as Will knelt down.

"It be easier if we stood up for the getting naked part." Will shrugged.

"But I'm sitting and you're kneeling?" Emma laughed.

"Shh." Will laughed kissing her softly before leaning back. "Do you want me to turn the lights off or...?"

Emma shook her head. "No, keep them on."

"Okay." Will nodded swallowing nothing. "Can I?" He gestured to her shoes which Emma nodded, he smiled at how their kissing had made her hair all dishevelled and her lips appear slightly swollen. "You're beautiful." He whispered as his hand traced her bare ankle and she shivered when his fingers gently fumbled with her side buckle. He collected a breath before unbuckling her shoe and sliding her foot out of it gently, he repeated the process with the other foot as well. So by the time her shoes were lined up neatly by the end of the bed Emma was breathing heavily as Will pulled her up to stand in front of him while he (with some skill) slipped his own shoes off along with the addition of his soaks.

The last soak hadn't even been off his foot by the time Emma had attached her lips to his passionately causing him to stumble back to get his balance his arms coming round her waist to pull her even closer to him. She pulled away first and undid the button which was tying his vest together before slowly slipping the vest off his arms and dumping it unceremoniously onto the ground where his jacket was also resting.

He gulped as he saw a mischievous glint in Emma's eye as she smirked and trailed her fingertips against his shoulder blades as she followed them around to his back causing him to follow where she was going with his head which suddenly snapped forward again when he got a past memory flash of the two of them in his Spanish classroom. He knew it was coming before it happened.

Her fingers trailed off into the gaps between where the buttons fastened up and with a giggle ripped his shirt from his body and arms. Will might have heard buttons flying in every direction but he couldn't tell because all the sudden Emma was un-tucking what was left of his shirt out of his pants and then dropping that to the floor before walking back to face him her hand holding onto the tie which yet again was still around his neck.

"I'm going to need a new shirt." He whispered dumbly as Emma smirked.

"I pay for any damages Will." She teased as her fingers started to trace his abs making him struggle for breath as she played with his chest hair. Emma shyly looked up at him as he breathed unsteadily, she kissed him gently over his heart making it melt before she hooked her fingers into his belt loops pulling their hips closer to each other causing Will to jump slightly and sigh out .

"God you're a minx when you want to be."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Emma asked genuinely interested.

"It's a cruel thing." Will smirked as he fingered the silk of her dress looking for its zipper and finding it at her side. "Because here I am losing most of my clothing and expect for your shoes – you haven't lost anything."

Emma raised her eyebrows at him biting her lip driving him crazy with how he just wanted to push her onto the bed and take her right there and then.

"Well." Emma smirked. "That's not right is it?"

Will shook his head gulping as she lifted her arms above her head.

"Unzip me then." She stated shyly her boldness before losing itself slightly causing Will to ask gently.

"You sure?"

At her nod, he softly unzipped her zipper which stopped at her hip and lifted her red dress over her head to reveal something which made him unknowingly let the silk slip through his fingers.

He traced over the black silk material which showed more skin of Emma's then he had ever seen but then it was still classically Emma but still making her as sexy as ever.

"Have... have you been wearing... I mean..." Will stuttered as Emma looked self-conscious. "Have you been wearing that all night?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded playing with her hair while trying to resist the urge to find her dress to slip it back over her head.

"Oh wow..." Will breathed as he pressed the flimsy silky material into her hip, fascinated at how it felt at his fingertips. "When... when did you get this?"

"Well... you know when my brother and his family came over?" Will nodded dumbly as Emma continued. "And I went shopping with his wife and my niece? They convinced me to get it then."

"Then?" Will's mouth opened. "We had just... I mean that was just the start of our 'proper' friendship."

Emma nodded shyly. "I know... but Will we both knew..."

"Yeah." Will sighed. "Sorry." He apologized as he saw how she reacted to his questions... "You just caught me off guard – sorry Em." He pulled her to his bare chest. "It's just..." He cleared his throat, "Were you planning this to happen?"

Emma looked back up at him and repeated his words from earlier that night. "Kinda hoping." She shrugged playing with his tie not making direct eye contact with him.

"Hey." Will muttered softly stroking her hair back. "Talk to me Em."

"I'm nervous." She whispered.

"Well." Will kissed her forehead gently hearing her sigh and lean into the gesture. "That is allowed."

Emma nodded taking a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Will shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about I'm... I'm nervous too."

Emma looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm as nervous as hell." Will paused as Emma giggled. "I just... want to make you feel..." He sighed. "I want to show you how with the right person, at the right time – it can be magical, or so I hear." Will pushed back a lock of her hair as she smiled softly. "It's not something to be afraid of or think you need to do – I want it – us being intimate together something you want us to do – like you can't wait to come home and have your wicked way with me." He chuckled as Emma laughed looking up at him in awe. He shrugged as Emma stepped further into his arms resting her head over her heart as they just stood in each other's embrace.

"Show me." Emma whispered against his chest as Will froze.

"Pardon?" Will asked as Emma stepped out of his embrace.

"Show me that." Emma stated. "That at the right time, at the right moment it's going to be magical." She sighed looking determined even if there was a bit of uncertainly under her gaze.

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"Let's not go through this again Will." Emma laughed as he chuckled.

"Okay." He nodded cupping her cheek with his hand. "I can try." He smiled as Emma let out a little sound. Hesitantly they leaned together and their lips met joyously in the middle almost from the time their lips met the kiss then turned passionate, the most passionate any of their kisses had been. With a moan Will pushed Emma gently against the wall, she squeaked slightly as her back hit the wall both of the breathing heavily as Will silently asked if this was alright, she answered by pulling him back to her lips while clutching onto his tie, he smirked slightly as Emma whimpered trying to get as close to him as possible he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body tightly against his making her moan as he started to kiss up and down her neck.

"Oh Will..." She sighed out before grabbing onto his hips making him groan into her neck. She pulled his face up to look at her as she shakily loosened the knot of his tie. He watched her, mesmerised, as she pulled the material apart and then slid it wordlessly to the floor. They were looking evenly at each other as they breathed together in sync just one of the signs of how their make out had affected them.

Emma blushed then. "We even now?"

"Pardon?" Will asked.

"I only have two pieces of clothing on." She breathed out "Do you... I mean you're not going commando or anything like that are you?"

Will laughed slightly at the random question as he shook his head. "No, I don't go commando – especially on the second first date." He teased as Emma slapped slightly on the shoulder as she giggled against his chest.

"Sorry – random thoughts going around in my head." Emma shook her head.

"Like?"

"I don't know." She whimpered. "When we were kissing they weren't."

"I'll kiss you again then." Will supplied and leaned up closer to her again but Emma just shook her head at him.

"Wait." She mouthed as her shaking hands passed his belt buckle looking to him and he just nodded and watching in fascination as she unsteadily undid the buckle. "I..." She looked at him unsure on what to do next.

"Follow your instincts." Will breathed out as Emma nodded as she pulled the belt from the belt loops and drop it at their feet. Taking an unsteady breath she popped the button on his trousers her hand shaking as it slowly unzipped the zipper. Will in took a deep in as she passed his obvious arousal counting to ten in Spanish as he felt her hands return to his hips, his trousers hanging limply from them.

She closed her eyes and pressed her head onto his shoulder as in one shift movement pushed the material down passed his boxers and he wordlessly kicked them the rest of the way down so they pooled at his feet.

Emma sighed as she heard the material hit the floor and looked up embarrassingly as they locked eyes again.

"Hey." He whispered feeling slightly embarrassed that he was only in boxers.

"Hey." She replied biting her lip "I can't..."

"What?" Will asked stroking her hair.

"I can't believe I just did that." She giggled nervously as he smiled leaning closer –if that was even possible- to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"I liked it." He admitted.

"I can tell." She cleared her throat her gaze reverting slightly southwards before snapping back up causing him to laugh and resist the urge to cover himself. He laughed nervously at himself shaking his head and smiled as he gazed at Emma.

"I love you." He whispered as she smiled a feeling of peace settling over them as the words played around in the room.

"You know I love you too."

"It's brilliant to hear it." He smiled before leaning in hesitantly to steal a soft loving kiss from her lips. They sighed as these soft kisses kept being exchanged, Emma's hand brushing against his abs as it went to lean on his shoulder while the other when to grip the curls at the back of his head. He could feel her smile against his lips as his hand wrapped itself in the silk of her skimpy nightie. She whimpered as he gripped lightly the underside of her thigh to wrap around his waist their kisses suddenly turning longer in duration and more passionate.

She gasped as Will suddenly picked her up, her other leg on instinct wrapping around his waist as he spun them away towards the middle of the room causing Emma to giggle madly at the sudden change in their intimate embrace. He looked at her in awe as she held her head back letting her hair spin around with her, her eyes closed as she felt the sudden wind on her face.

He slowed down causing her to open her eyes and lean closer to him catching his lips with hers as she felt him turn towards the bed. Sighing slowly as she felt herself being lowered down onto the bed, their lips still caught up in a passionate kiss as she felt his body rest above hers. She breathed heavily as she moved to keep kissing him when he broke the kiss with a 'pop' to kiss her neck again only this time his lips continued his journey down as his hands brushed the fabric at the bottom of her nightie up above her panties.

She groaned as he started to kiss down the valley of her breasts. Her back lifted itself off the mattress as her head turned back and forth on the pillow. She shivered as Will kissed her bare stomach gripping his hair to pull him back up to her catching his lips into another kiss. His hands were playing with the lace top of her panties when she whispered against his lips. "Off."

"W-what?" He moaned softly.

"Take them off Will." She ordered softly as she kissed his jaw and chin.

"You...you..."

"Yes!" Emma groaned. "I'm sure." She kissed his lips again but pulled back as she felt him start to edge the panties off her hips. They kept eye contact as she lifted her hips for the fabric to leave her body.

They kept eye contact as Will placed the panties on the other side of the bed and pulled her nightie down over her hips before he went back to kissing her neck.

Emma gasped deeply as he was driving her crazy as he softly made her way down kissing down the valley of her breasts again before kissing back up to the other side of her neck causing her to push him away and rolling him down onto the mattress, she smirked slightly as she rolled on top of him.

Will lay there in awe as she then started to explore his body, making him almost crazy as her fingers danced along his abs and her mouth had attached itself sucking lightly on his pulse point making it raise considerably more. He let out a groan as he felt her hands move back to his hips, her thumbs lightly sinking below his boxers' waistline and her lips finding his again almost roughly.

"Em." He moaned against her lips as their hips started to grind slightly together in perfect time.

"Hmm?" She panted as she lifted head back on instinct.

"Off." He whispered causing her to freeze and look at him with wide eyes.

"Off?" She whimpered biting her lip. "As in... you're underwear?"

"Haven't got anything else on Em." Will smiled as he softly kissed her hairline making her literally purr in pleasure.

"Right." Emma nodded pulling back causing him to sit back up to be face to face to her.

"Em..." He smiled lovingly kissing her temple, cheek, lips softly in quick succession of one another "You know we don't – "

"I know." Emma interrupted. "It's just... I never... I mean – this is really happening isn't it?"

"Not if you don't want it to." Will swept some of her hair back.

"Oh but I do." Emma leaned into the gesture. "I really do." He chuckled lightly. "It's just..." Emma trailed off sighing in frustration looking at the slightly crumbled bed sheet.

"Hey." Will sighed pulling her face closer to his gently. "What's wrong, talk to me Em." He rubbed her back soothingly causing her to smile.

"It's just..." She sighed. "I don't... I've never" She paused as Will encouraged her to finish her sentence.

"I've never been this close to anyone before Will." She hid into his shoulder as Will smiled.

"I know Em." He whispered lovingly. "And you can't believe how... I feel that you want to be this close to me." She smiled softly. "So we take this slow and together okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay."

"So? Together?" Will placed his hand over hers gently over his waistband.

"Together." Emma sighed as they locked eyes again.

Will took a deep breath as he felt their hands together pull down his boxers he closed his eyes briefly as he had to lift his hips so they could pull his boxers down all the way in an awkward way. He was secretly glad that he had his eyes closed because he didn't think he could live with seeing Emma's reaction to seeing well... all of him for the first time.

He took an unsteady breath as he heard his boxers join the various other pieces of their clothes on the floor, suddenly wishing that they were under the covers for this or at least had the lights turned off. Promising himself that he would not blush he opened his eyes and chuckled as his sense of modesty went out the window when he saw the side of head because she was focusing intently on the wall in front of her.

"Em?"

"Hmm?" She breathed.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I didn't look I mean I might have glanced – but fleeting glance and I didn't mean to it just sort of happened." She babbled causing Will to smirk.

"It's alright if you did you know."

"Hmm." She nodded nonchalantly as she kept staring at the other wall. "Good/" She cleared her throat "Good to know – not that I would..." She shook her head and looked up to the ceiling. "Not that I would need to know that or..."

"Em?" Will laughed pulling her face to look at him. "Ah, are you embarrassed?"

"N-n-no." She stuttered.

"Do you want me to turn the light off?" He hadn't even finished the question yet and Emma was shaking her head.

"No, not yet." Emma spoke determinedly. "I mean... it's only fair..." She trailed off.

Will shook his head. "Not how this works Em."

"It's how I want it to work." Emma smiled her gaze drifting downwards before snapping right back up again her eyes wide as she just realised what she did making Will laugh again and kiss her softly on the lips causing her to sigh softly and press a hand lightly on his shoulder, he pulled back to see her grinning.

"You're adorable." He chuckled sweeping her back. "I love you so much."

Emma looked at him deeply almost as if she was trying to decide something, she exhaled deeply before biting her lip and oh so slowly lifting her arms up.

Will rose an eyebrow at her as she blushed and whispered. "Off."

His heart started to beat strongly in his chest and his hands started to go slightly clammy "Y-y- you sure?" Will stuttered.

Emma grimaced slightly "No... " Will was about to protest when she continued, "and yes."

"Right." He nodded once, swallowing unsteadily. "Okay." He unsteadily took the ends of her nightie and slowly started to lift up. Emma closed her eyes as she felt the fabric slowly lift above her hips, then breasts and then finally above her head.

She only opened her eyes to see Will staring intently at her body when she heard the last piece of clothing hit the hotel room floor.

"I know... I'm not that much –"

Will shook his head and looked intently into her eyes. "Don't... don't you dare say that you are nothing to look at or anything ridiculous like that." He whispered passionately as Emma started to automatically shake her head in protest. "No, Em." He stopped her and pulled her chin gently to look at him when she had looked towards the wall again.

"You are the most beautiful person – no creature I've ever seen." Will sighed. "Inside and out, it's like your body was made to be worshipped and Em, if you let me I will spend the rest of my life doing that."

Emma took an unsteady breath.

"Because you know what I want to do right now? Right this second?"

"Do... do the nasty?"

Will blinked at how she said it. "Okay – 1, no – nothing we do tonight or for the rest of our lives when we are together will ever be nasty – we'll be making love Em." He said it with such clarity Emma was nearly swooning over by the intensity he was speaking to her. "and 2, right now, right this second – I want to kiss ever freckle on your body."

"W-what?" Emma giggled as Will smirked as attached his lips to a patch of freckles that were over her heart and just above her breast causing Emma to moan and have a sudden intake of breath at the same time. "Will." She breathed causing him to stop his explorations slightly. "You can kiss my freckles at a later date."

"Promise?" He grinned cheekily as Emma cupped his cheek and moved closer to him so their bare skin touched each other causing them to melt together.

"Promise." She whispered against his lips smiling as they met together in a passionate kiss making both of the hold each other tightly.

They were both gasping for breath and moaning when they finally parted lips for his lips just to travel down the familiar marked path of her neck to her shoulder. "Oh Will." Emma pulled his lips back with hers as she started to lie down pulling her with him causing them to hit the mattress with a thump causing them to both laugh against each other's lips.

"You okay?" Will asked as he lay on top of her kissing her sweetly and pushing a piece of her red hair back to see her face.

"Yeah." Emma smiled as she leaned up to kiss him, her hand running down the length of his back causing him to shiver while the other embedded itself in his hair. "It just..."

"What?" Will asked as Emma bit her lip.

"Could we turn the light off now?" She asked unsteadily.

"Of course." Will agreed instantly to the light switch which was on the wall over the bedside table, pressing it to cause the room to be enwrapped in sudden darkness with the only light being the moonlight which was now striking into the hotel room. Taking Will's breathe away from him when he observed Emma in the moonlight, how already the limited light had made her relax and looking stunning as her body bathed in the moonlight. "You're beautiful." He whispered as Emma smiled. "I love you so much and this last time I promise but before we go any further are you –"

"Yes!" Emma giggled. "How many times do I need to say it?"

"I don't want you to regret your first time Em." Will voiced his fear.

"Now that would and could never happen." Emma replied again in a hushed voice. "Because it's you, it's us – it makes sense and I want you to be my first... no not want." Emma shook her head against the pillow. "Need." Tears were forming slightly in her eyes. "You're my one and only Will, I love you. Please make love to me."

They stared at each other for a little neither moving or blinking before Will broke the spell. "This is it?"

"Yeah." Emma mouthed. "This is it."

Their lips met each others automatically moving in sync as their hands started to explore each other's bare bodies making goose bumps appear in the trails they left behind, it soon had become heated causing them to start to explore each other with their mouths – their need for each other increasing until it nearly became too much to bare.

"Will." Emma whimpered as his lips were exploring the fully exposed valley of her breasts causing her back to constantly lift from the mattress and head move on it's own accord.

"Hmm Em." Will responded until he froze and Emma moaned in protest as he lifted himself off her, his face white. "Oh crap."

"What is it?"

"I'm an idiot." He sighed shaking his head.

"Will!" Emma tried to pull him down to her but he just grabbed his hand in hers and shook his head.

"I can't..." He murmured as Emma huffed.

"Can't what?"

"I didn't even think... I never thought tonight would end like – okay maybe I dreamed but..." He mumbled.

"Will!" Emma nearly shouted causing him to stop his mumble. "What is it? Tell me!"

"I haven't got any protection." He looked at her and watched in amazement as she giggled and flopped down back onto the mattress.

"Top drawer Will." She smirked at his expression.

"Pardon?" Will asked as he looked at the top drawer in the bedside table and Emma nodded causing him to crawl onto of her kissing her slowly on the forehead before reaching for the handle and slowly pulled it open to find a familiar box waiting for him. He look down on Emma who was blushing again.

"Em?" He asked not believing his eyes.

"Kinda hoping remember?" She muttered. "I didn't know what kind to get or..." She shook her head not quite meeting his eye.

"You're amazing." Will chuckled as he opened the box and felt a blush develop on his skin thankful that it was dark so Emma might not have noticed it – though since she had developed a blush of her own. "I just have to..."

She nodded embarrassingly looking the other way as he pulled away from her to get the condom out the box and then putting it on expertly before dropping the box back in the top drawer and closing it. He looked down on Emma who had her eyes shut tight and had her head turn to the side causing Will to chuckle and kiss tenderly her temple.

"Done?" She whispered.

"Yeah Em." He replied nuzzling his nose against her hair. "We don't need to..."

Emma moved suddenly pressing her hand against his mouth and looked at him shaking her head. "Nope – you can't say that again."

He laughed against her head, his whole body shaking. "Okay." His replied became muffled from the palm of her hand he kissed the palm softly causing her to sigh and sink deeper into the pillow.

"I'm ready Will." She whispered an edge of determination in her voice as she lowered her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

He swallowed their eyes still keeping contact. "Okay, okay." He repeated almost for himself.

"Will it..." Emma paused. "I mean... I hear... that it can hurt?"

Will nodded. "It can but..." He paused then, "It'll only be for a moment and then you'll hopefully enjoy it because... it should be amazing when you're close to someone – especially when they're everything to you."

"Show me." Emma blinked as Will breathed out and nodded.

"Okay." He replied and noticed that Emma had stiffened up slightly. "Relax Em."

"Sorry." She let out a shaky laugh which was cut off early by Will leaning down to kiss her softly again, lovingly. Making her shut her eyes in pleasure of the feeling of a very naked Will Schuester kiss her like there was no-one else in the world for him, it felt even better now that through his actions, his words and just by the way he looked at her, she knew this was true. She giggled playfully when he bit her lip softly and entwined both of their hands together making her pant in pure want.

His plan of distracting her had worked because she was too wrapped in what his lips were doing she wasn't paying attention to what his hips were doing until her eyes open wide when she felt him start to slowly entered her.

"Don't fight it Em." Will whispered in her ear making her shiver deliciously. "Relax."

"I..." She mouthed as she shut her eyes and gripped onto his hands as they both felt him reach her barrier.

"I'm sorry." He apologized before her pushed himself fully into her causing them to both gasp out for different reasons. His eyes closed on reflex on just how it felt to be one with Emma Pillsbury, his body throbbing for him to pull out and then push back in but he fought it – not yet, he was going to make this the best first time Emma could ever have even if it meant it will kill him... and just by feeling how it's like to be with her like this... he knew it would.

His face was burrowed against her shoulder, taking an un-even breath he lifted himself up slightly to see Emma eyes shut tightly with odd tears running down her cheeks. He softly started to kiss these tears away whispering his apologies against her skin and that he wouldn't move until she was ready.

Emma opened her eyes slightly still getting used to the fact that she was one with Will Schuester, it felt like something out of a dream... a dream she had been having a lot over the years.

"I love you." He whispered again as he kissed a tear that had gotten away as her body got used to not being a virgin anymore. "I love you so much Em."

She was breathing steadily again and the sudden pain had stopped causing Emma to move her hips slightly to get used to this new sensation causing Will to moan and bit his bottom lip in concentration as he was counting to 100 in Spanish but he hadn't even got to 21 before Emma whispered in his ear the blessed phrase.

"You can move now."

His movements started off slowly at first causing Emma to wonder briefly if it was for her benefit or his. He unlinked their hands so he could run them up and down her body causing her to shiver and moan slightly at how it felt. He gently grabbed a hold of the underside of her thigh and pulled it over his waist causing the angle to change slightly making his movements seem more un-predictable and by the moans and the pleasure that was crossing his face Emma could tell he was enjoying what they were doing and while it wasn't unpleasant Emma herself wasn't sure what the big fuss and why everyone was going on about having sex. That was until something started to change and she didn't even realise that she had started to moan alongside Will until she felt him smirk against her shoulder.

"I..." She breathed heavily as her back left the mattress as she moaned and Will to the opportunity to kiss down her chest and the top part of her breasts. "What?" She groaned as she bit her lip and their hips started to move faster together.

"Just keep going Em." Will encouraged as he kissed over her rip cage.

"Willlllllllll." She groaned as her head tossed from side to side, her back rising fully off the mattress and her hands hand made a tight grip on the duvet underneath them.

"Oh Emmmmmmm." Will responded as he started to lightly suck on the offered neck his hips increasing in speed.

She sighed in frustration and she lowered her neck and caught his lips with hers kissing him with a frenzied force. Her eyes closing at the mixtures of emotions and feelings which were floating all around her body, they opened again when she felt Will's hands softly come to rest over her hands gripping the bed covers as well before lifting them off and entwining them together briefly before wrapping them around his body causing their bodies to become ever closer to one another, if that was even possible.

They squeaked in shock when Emma turned them around so she was on top of Will setting out the rhythm of the hips and tossing her hair back and her entire body away from him when it was starting to become too much for her, her hair swaying back and forth in the moonlight nearly making Will become undone right there and then. He took control again then leaning up to whisper his love for her before catching her lips again and wrapping his arms around her waist using a sudden movement to have her underneath him literally purring as she grabbed the headboard.

"Will." She opened her eyes, completely oblivious to the sounds and sweat their bodies were making as they were crashing into one another. "Ohhhh..." She trailed off with a moan as he pulled her leg higher over his waist causing her to lose her thought process as she let herself feel the new sensation that brought.

"Let go." He whispered against her lips. "It's alright love, just let go."

"What'ssss..." Emma moaned again her head thrashing from side to side. "Happening..." She breathed as her head went back in instinct.

"Just." Will breathed as he grunted. "Trust it Em."

He lowered his head to her shoulder again trying to keep the little control he had left.

"Let go." He nearly begged as Emma's brow furrowed.

"How?" She asked panting heavily.

"Like this." He thrusted into her one more time causing her to gasp loudly. "I love you." Her whole body relaxed as she started to shake from her release causing Will to follow her right behind her with a grunt into her hairline.

She was breathing heavily as she came back to herself and felt Will's dead weight on top of her.

"Wow." She breathed as Will came to as well and weakly lifted himself up to look at her.

"Yeah... wow." He kissed her on the forehead before pushing himself to roll off her. She started to giggle hysterically as they turned their heads to look at one another.

"What?" Will asked.

"I just..." She broke off into a fit of giggles. "I just made love Will."

He smiled and nodded. "I know, it was... amazing – and all I want to do know is pull you into my arms."

"Why can't you?" She asked.

"Give me a couple of minutes." Will stroked her hair. "Do you need a shower or anything like that?"

Emma blinked tiredly shocked by how all the sudden she felt exhausted. "No, just to sleep in your arms."

Will smiled. "That can be arranged – just give me a minute." He slowly stumbled off the bed and into the bathroom to dispose of the now used condom and to splash some cold water onto his face. He padded back to the main room and the sight in front of him melted his heart. Emma had closed her eyes and seemed to have fallen asleep right there and then making his heart flutter as he approached the bed, his hands smoothing out the seriously messed up hair causing Emma to groan slightly.

"Em?"

"Hmm?" She replied sleepily looking up at him grinning.

"Just get up for second."

She shook her head. "No, sleepy time Will."

He chuckled. "I know it is love." The nickname falling flawlessly of his lips. "It's just you're on top of the covers."

Emma just nodded dumbly, causing Will to use some careful manoeuvring which resulted in both he and Emma snuggled under the covers, Emma dozing quite peacefully on his chest.

"I think I should warn you." Will murmured in the dark stroking her bare arm finally feeling that this is where he belonged.

"What?" Emma murmured.

"I don't think I be able to fall asleep without you in my arms again."

"Naked?" She asked sleepily causing him to chuckle.

"Well not all the time." He kissed her forehead as she nodded.

"I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep without your arms around me either Will – don't worry 'bout it." She sniffed snuggling deeper in his arms. "Love you" were the last words she murmured before she fell asleep.

"Love you too." Will whispered back joyfully as he shut his eyes and pulled Emma closer to him.

**-X-**

**Well there you have it! Please Review this is only my 3****rd**** smut chapter... ever so I'm still new when it comes to this! **

**Hope you enjoyed it and was worth the wait since this has been happened to happen since the prologue! :P Speaking of which we're now back to aren't we? Full circle... I could stop here but... I think Wemma's story has just begun don't you? **

**Please review and tell me! :D **


	15. Little Taste of Heaven

**Okay this is a fast update even though I say so myself! :P **

**HUGE thank you to Jenna who beta'd before having her dinner – this is why you are such a good fanfic buddy! :D**

**Also HUGE thank you to who have reviewed for the last chapter and the chapters before that! I can't believe I'm on chapter 15 when this originally was only supposed to be a 5 chapter story! :P **

**Anyway... hope you like this chapter! :D**

**15. Little Taste of Heaven**

_Now you were fine by night, But when the morning light comes__, __Comfortable as rain on Sunday__, __And I'm a lucky soul__, __That holds your hand so tight_ - **Won't Stop by OneRepublic**

Emma twitched slightly as her body was slowly, regrettably pulling her out of dreamland, she was fighting it with every inch of her body because she really didn't want to go, in dreamland she was sleeping peacefully in Will's arms. He was holding her tight to him after the most magical day she had ever experienced – she had finally admitted her love for him on top of the Empire State Building and they kissed... and it was magnificent and it didn't stop there they had done _a lot _more then kissing at the end of the day after they went to see The Lion King as their second first date. They had actually made love, something she had wanted to happen for so long.

In dreamland she was where she wanted to be, in real life – she dreaded where she could be. She might be in her hotel room in New York – or even worse in her apartment in Ohio hugging a pillow pretending that it was Will which she had been known to do even when she was married to Carl "_oh god" _Emma winced _"I could still be married to Carl and Will could still be dating Holly"_

She burrowed deeper into her pillow hoping to fall back to sleep so she could go back to her dream world and the pillow _hugged her back. _

Breathing out slowly she decided that she might as well just start the day and opened her eyes wide her heart beating widely as she came to the image of her hotel room. "_Oka.y" _She thought with a smile. _"I'm in New York." _Her eyes widened when she took in the sight of her clothes from the previous evening scattered around the floor joined by what looked a lot like clothes Will would wear or more specifically the clothes Will was wearing in her dream last night.

In her still half asleep confused mind she still hadn't pieced all the pieces together until she heard Will sigh and hold her closer to him still, his nose burying into her hair as he did so.

A wide, slow smile appeared on her face as Emma realised that it was not a pillow she was lying on but in fact Will Schuester himself. And a very _naked _Will Schuester at that.

With a blink the events of the past day, week, month had flown into her mind causing Emma to let out a small squeak at how all the sudden her life had changed for the better in just a short period of time. She leaned up slightly and sighed at how peaceful the mood was, her brain picking up the fact that she had 45 minutes until she had to wake Will so he could get ready for the day so they could then wake the kids up for the final dress rehearsal.

Because of this, she decided to use her time wisely. Emma decided to start her study on what Will was like when he was asleep, she was too exhausted last night after they made love to do anything but fall asleep in his arms but now she could just appreciate how he looked while he slept, how his eyes fluttered, how the breeze from the opened window played with his curls, how he breathed evenly in and out and just how peaceful he looked, how happy he looked. Emma wasn't sure if she had even seen him this happy or peaceful.

She was so caught up in her observations of him that she jumped half a mile when Will whispered slightly "I know what you're doing"

"W-w-what?" She stuttered her hand coming to rest over her heart as Will's beautiful hazel eyes opened to stare loving at her.

"You were watching me sleep – or figuring out a way to have your wicked way with me in the early morning."

Emma nodded. "You got me there." She teased. "That was what you were doing earlier wasn't it?"

"I..." Will opened his mouth as Emma giggled stroking his chest as his hand softly made a pattern on her back leaving her with goose bumps. "Perhaps, I just woke up thinking that yesterday and everything was a dream."

"Same." She smiled softly.

"I really liked it when my brain figured out that it wasn't." Will nodded as Emma laughed.

"Again same."

Will laughed before reaching out to kiss her lovingly on the forehead and then whispered against it. "Good Morning Em."

"Good Morning Will." Emma whispered back smiling before she rested her head back on his chest with a peaceful sigh as Will continued to make lazy patterns on her back and shoulders. "How long is it before we have to go?"

"I should probably sneak back into my room soon." Will answered regrettably. "How the kids would talk if I went to Nationals in a ripped shirt and a crumbled vest."

"I did not rip your shirt." Emma mumbled blushing even though she was certain that she did.

"I think you did Em, but _seriously _no complaints from me."

Emma blushed as she thought back on some of the other events of the previous night "Oh god." Emma whispered slightly mortified as Will chuckled when she turned her face to hide into his chest.

"No." He shook his head as he lightly pulled her up so that they were both sharing the pillow and their faces were just millimetres away from each other. "I'm not going to let you feel embarrassed about _one thing _that happened last night okay... because last night was just..." He sighed trailing off. "…amazing and something that I want many repeats of." Emma laughed softly as he continued. "I love you Emma, and last night was just... showing you that and you showed me so you're not allowed to be embarrassed! You got that?"

Emma nodded. "It might be easier said than done, but yes I got that." She sighed causing their breathes to mix together making them both drunk off the feeling it gave them.

"You know something?" Will whispered as he pulled her ever closer to him.

"What?" Emma asked her sole concentration on him.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Will confessed.

"What's stopping you?" Emma asked confused slightly. "We did a _lot _more than kiss last night Will."

Will blinked and swept a lock of her hair back, entwining it in his fingers. "I haven't brushed my teeth or anything like that."

"Oh." Emma answered shocked on how that didn't make her panic, it wasn't like he had morning breathe or anything and then she realised with a jolt they got _really _hot and sweaty last night and she didn't even take a shower afterwards and now it's like that doesn't even matter, she's in Will's arms and has no plans to move away anytime soon. "I don't care."

"Pardon?" Will asked softly not quite believing his ears. "You don't care?"

Emma giggled deliriously. "It's weird but I feel safe and all I want is for you to kiss me."

"Well if that's the case..." Will trailed off leaning closer to her rubbing his nose against hers. "I'm sure I can arrange that."

"Yeah?" She giggled as she closed her eyes and felt Will brush her lips slightly.

"Yeah." Will smiled as their lips met again in a way which would suggest they had been doing this action for a lot more than a day at how easily they kissed, it was comfortable and just that tiny bit sleepily but wonderful at the same time. The kind of kiss which made both their hearts race and make them think this is what they've wanted to do for a start.

Emma sighed peacefully as Will pulled away, kissing him briefly again in response before resting her forehead up against his. She giggled unexpectedly making Will treasure the sound and ask. "What's so funny?"

"I just feel kinda... slutty at the moment."

Will laughed at the ludicrous comment "Oh Em, how?"

"Well, I just kissed you without any mouth wash or brushing my teeth and we got... hot and sweaty last night – I didn't shower, I didn't even want to and obviously..."

"Obviously?" Will asked as he fell in love with her again at how adorable she seemed to him right now.

"I slept with you after the second first date." Emma teased sounding playfully outraged. "So very slut like at the moment."

Will laughed. "Well... we're sluts together okay?" He chuckled as Emma blushed and burrowed her head in his shoulder.

"Oh gosh." She said remembering why they would be sluts together. "I never said sorry for saying that in the faculty longue did I?"

"No." Will said bluntly a teasing grin on his face which Emma couldn't see. "But apology accepted if last night was partly an apology." He laughed as Emma looked up and glared at him before slapping him harder then she thought she did causing him to complain, "Ow! Not so hard."

"You should tease me then should you?" Emma asked as she leaned over to kiss where she just slapped him.

"Oh." He pouted. "That's not fair – you can tease me but I can't tease you?"

"Sounds about right." Emma grinned cheekily as Will pouted causing Emma to roll her eyes at him and kiss him lovingly on the lips.

They sighed in sync as the kiss came to its end. "When do you have to go?" Emma asked timidly as Will sighed and looked at the clock. "Soon, I kinda want to sneak back into my room before the kids get up – they need to be focused, even though I really want to shout from the rooftops that you're my..." He trailed of when he realised that they had never actually said about what the previous day did when it came to a change in their relationship status.

"You're...?" Emma asked smiling slightly looking expectantly at him.

"Erm..." Will let out as Emma giggled at him.

"Oh Will." She shook her head at him.

"What?" He asked.

"_You're so adorable." _She giggled running her hand through his curls making him shut his eyes in pleasure at how it felt. "Do you really think I would have done what _we _did last night if I didn't think I was you're girlfriend?"

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Well not yet..." She smirked.

"Why not yet?" Will pouted, his bottom lip poking it out.

She laughed leaning down to kiss the pout of his mouth before answering. "You haven't asked me yet."

"Oh." Will nodded. "Wow... I'm an idiot, because I haven't asked you yet."

"Yes." Emma nodded teasing Will who looked at her in fake annoyance. "You are a big idiot."

Will gasped in fake horror before glaring at her jokingly. "Take that back."

"Na-uh." Emma shook her head stubbornly. "Nope because it's the truth." She teased. "You're not going to make me retract my statement."

"Oh really?" Will exaggerated. "You shouldn't have said that." He warned with a glint in his eye

"Why?" Emma asked swallowing slightly moving out of his embrace slightly but it was too late because before she knew it Will made a grab for her pushing her down into the covers tickling her mercilessly making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop!" Emma giggled trying to get out of the way of his tickling fingers but he was just too strong for her tickling her all over her body causing her to laugh endlessly.

"Not until you retract your statement!" Will paused slightly giving her a way out but Emma looked up at him and shook her head defiantly.

"Never!" She shouted slightly but ended in giggles as Will started to tickle her again causing her to squirm and thrash around on the bed laughing her head off while trying to get away from his fingers "Okay! Okay!" Emma surrendered "I give up – I retract my statement!" She sighed dramatically.

"Good thing too." Will teased as Emma glared at him slightly before pressing herself down into the mattress smiling at just how close she was to Will at the moment, closing her eyes briefly at the sensation of him running his hand softly through her hair causing her to smile. Her eyes opened slightly as she felt Will lean down and kiss her lovingly on the mouth making her sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

They didn't let the kiss get any more passionate as a lazy sleepily kiss knowing that they would have to get ready for the big day ahead of them but that didn't mean there wasn't huge grins on their faces as they pulled apart their heads resting together as they breathed in sync.

"Hmm." Emma sighed sleepily. "I like waking up with you."

"I do too Em." Will smiled kissing her chastely. "I do too."

He was caught in how she looked in the morning sun rays that all the sudden he found himself asking "So... Em can I ask you a question?" Will started running a hand through her hair.

"Sure." She smiled as she looked at him.

"Will you be my girl-"

"No." Emma shook her head looking at him disbelievingly.

"N-n-no?" Will breathed out pathetically as he blinked through the sudden pain his chest received from being told no.

"Will." Emma sighed in slight annoyance as she leant up to kiss him. "I didn't mean no as in no I won't I mean no as in you're seriously going to ask me here?" Emma teased shaking her head as the pain disappeared in his chest disappeared. "I mean you know I'm going to say yes but I just thought you be more romantic about it."

"Hey this is pretty romantic." Will defended his action. "I mean... we just made love Em – we just woke up together for the first time so we are pretty giddy now."

Emma smiled at his words her heart beating wildly. "I know Will." Emma sighed lovingly causing Will to open his mouth to ask the question again causing her to cover his mouth with her hand shaking her head. "But it's still not original – you have to ask somewhere else."

Will rolled his eyes dramatically as she giggled. She could tell he was thinking through his options when suddenly he grinned and looked please with himself.

"And not during today at some point while we are cheering on the kids."

"Damn." Will muttered as Emma laughed again and leant up to kiss him.

-X-

"Em, I'm going to need my shirt." Will smirked as he buckled his belt and bent down to pick up his vest. He turned around and laughed when he saw Emma wearing his know ruined shirt, the buttons done up where they could be.

"Nope." Emma shook her head. "Not allowing that – and you can't tickle me to get it back."

"Why are you shirt-knapping my shirt?" Will asked as Emma giggled and stood up walking over to him scooping down to get his tie and resting it on top of his vest as she looked up at him.

"Because…" Emma started then stopped and let out a puff of air. "Okay I don't have a reason – maybe I just like seeing shirtless." She teased as Will laughed. "Or I'm trying to delay you in going."

"Em…" Will moaned using his free hand to grab the side of the _very _baggy shirt Emma was currently modelling for him and pulled her awkwardly closer to him. "Don't make this harder than it already is - you know I just want to sweep you into my arms and just stay in bed with you all day – but that is "I'm so in love with Emma Pillsbury – it's unbelievable Will"." He paused as Emma giggled again. "At the moment "Proud of New Directions who have been working _so _hard for the past 2 years and are at Nationals _today _Will" is taking over." He smiled as Emma bit her lip and took her hand in his.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Will." She shook her head causing her seriously bed-hair to fly in all directions "We're chaperones now – we have the whole summer to spend whole days in bed."

"I like the sound of that." Will grinned cheekily as Emma slapped his shoulder slightly causing him to laugh and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Hmm…" Emma sounded when they pulled apart. "That doesn't mean we won't steal a couple of kisses throughout the day when the kids aren't looking."

"Now I _really _like the sound of that." Will added cheekily stepping out of Emma's returning slap causing her to pout adorably. He couldn't resist kissing her pout away before glancing at the clock groaning at how time seemed to be flying by so fast. "Okay now I really need to go now!" He shook his head before bending down to kiss her again. "I see you at breakfast?"

Emma nodded. "Of course – wouldn't miss it, we just have to..." Emma tried to gather her thoughts. "Behave." She grinned cheekily. "We can't let the kids know... not yet..."

"Keep them focused on Nationals." Will nodded. "I know Em – though us behaving? That's so not going to happen." He teased as Emma giggled again.

"That's true." Emma teased back before looking at the clock her eyes widening. "Go, you're not the only who needs to get ready... I really need to take a shower and you know get dressed."

"I don't know." Will looked her up and down shamelessly checking her out. "I think the half ripped shirt really works on you."

Emma stuck her tongue out at him causing him to chuckle.

"Em, that shirt half torn looks better on you then it did new on me." Will complimented a swell of something he wasn't quite sure came over him as he realised Emma was actually wearing _his shirt. _Emma Pillsbury was _wearing _his shirt – she had shirt-napped it from him, it was like something out one of his dreams.

She shook her head. "No it looked pretty good on you." She blushed. "I did rip it off your chest after all."

"Oh _believe _me – I haven't forgotten." He stuck his tongue out slightly as he grinned causing her blush to deepen. He made a quick look around and quickly picked up the last remaining articles of his clothing which were scattered with Emma's on the hotel room. Leaving him to take her hand in his as he walked to her door in only his boxers and trousers he looked quickly in the peep hole to find that there was no-one around. He opened the door sticking his head out to see the hallway deserted too.

He turned back to Emma with a smile on his face as she bit her lip.

"So…"

"So…." Emma repeated.

"Last night was just..." Will trailed off. "About the best night of my entire existence."

"Meh." Emma teased as Will playfully looked affronted causing her to laugh. "What do you think dummy... it was the same for me too. It was just... nothing like I imagined my first time to be."

Will looked on raising his eyebrow.

"It was better." Emma blushed. "And I really want to repeat... maybe not quite now because now I'm starting to feel a bit sore."

Will cupped her face. "I love you, and as soon as you want to – I'm sure I can be persuaded to repeat last night again – only it doesn't have to be night... can be morning, around lunch time... maybe in the afternoon." He teased as Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't." She warned as he laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Okay – no teasing." He mollified.

Emma sighed. "Thank you"

"Thank _you."_

"Whatever for?" Emma shook her head slightly as she asked.

"Kissing me, loving me." Will shrugged. "Just being you."

"Will." Emma swooned placing her hand over his shirt where her heart rested.

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lovingly, passionately on the lips making her moan slightly as his free hand went to tangle itself in her hair. Her hands had just travelled to his hair when they heard a slam of a door down the hallway causing them to jump apart their eyes wide as they looked for the source of the sound.

"I better go." Will whispered looking down to a wide eyed Emma who just nodded at him. "I'll see you soon – in a hour remember?"

She nodded. "In a hour." She leaned up to kiss him again before pushing him slightly away from her doorframe to make the short distance to his room. She watched as he placed the key card in the reader it flashing green as he flashed a grin in her direction before stepping in both holding eye contact before it was broken by Will going completely into his room. Their doors closed almost in sync leaving the hallway deserted once again.

Well deserted except for one Noah Puckerman who was standing outside his door with blinking eyes and a knowing smile on his mouth, he himself was just returning to his room since he had switched places with Kurt after he and Finn couldn't stand one more night of Kurt and Blaine's moaning at not being able to share a room together. However when he passed Kurt in the hallway with just a nod he never expected the slam Kurt made when he shut his door would startle one very indecently dressed Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury who looked like they had been doing some room sharing on their own – well more than room sharing if Miss P's shirt was any indicator to go by.

His smile grew larger as he realised the information he had just seen and the confirmation that his fellow glee clubber and _finally _won the bet and by the look of their appearances it seemed that Mr Schue and Miss P did a _lot _more than just share a room last night.

-X-

**PLEASE REVIEW! (No flames!) **

**Hope you enjoyed the fluff and the next chapter might be Nationals... I'm not sure it depends do you guys want to see Nationals? It doesn't really add anything to Empire but then it's one more or possibly two more chapters added to Empire... up to you – tell me what you would like to see!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (No flames!)**


	16. Who needs Luck?

**I know – IT'S UPDATED! :O **

**I'm **_**so **_**sorry it took so long to update but let's just say it's been a rough month which I have been ill for most of hence the lack of update with this story plus I think since my brain knows this story is coming to an end it keeps giving me writers block, but that stopped today thankfully so the next chapter won't take too long to get out there (I hope!)**

**A HUGE thank you to Jenna who has just been her usual brilliant self and a huge thank you to all of you who have waited for this – I hope you will still read it and review because they do make me write faster – no lie! **

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**16. Who needs Luck?**

_Tonight this could be the greatest night of our lives, Let's make a new start, The future is ours to find, Can you see it, Can you see it in my eyes, Can you feel it now, Can you hold it in your arms tonight – __**Greatest Day by Take That **_

You could cut the tension felt within New Directions with a knife. All were nervous about their impending competition and could think of nothing else.

Except for one.

Noah Puckerman – better known as Puck had an arrogant smirk on his lips and it have been there all morning.

"Seriously dude! What is up with you?" Finn asked as they were choosing what they were going to have for breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"You've been smiling so hard all morning; did you hook up with someone last night or something?" Finn asked as Puck snorted.

"No,_ I_ didn't hook up with anyone last night." Puck drawled out causing Finn to give him a confused look.

"What?" Finn asked annoyed as Puck just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw something this morning." Puck admitted with a smirk.

"So?" Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if my suspicions are true – I can have_ so_ much fun today." Puck laughed as Finn just stared blankly at him.

"You sure I don't need to get Mr Schue or Miss P? You haven't cracked under the pressure have you?"

"No." Puck shook his head exasperatedly. "I wouldn't want to disturb them anyway."

"Why?" Finn asked. "They have to be down here soon for the final dress rehearsal anyway – in fact I'm surprised that Rachel hasn't gone to get them." He nodded to his girlfriend who was bouncing in her seat and checking the door every two seconds and visibly relaxing when Mr Schuester bounded into the breakfast hall a spring in his step and a wide smile on his face which could only mean one thing.

Puck was 99.9% sure on what happened between Mr Schue and Miss P the previous night. He got the 0.01 percent when he saw Miss P join the group making Mr Schue stop talking to Artie just to watch her – he really wasn't subtle about his feelings but then he hadn't been from the start. He excused himself from the conversation before joining her and already their body language had changed from what it was just yesterday, their bodies angled closer together than usual. Mr Schue was speaking in hushed tones and whatever he was saying was obviously having an effect on Miss P since she was swooning shamelessly on the spot. Puck looked around to see if anyone else noticed but they were too involved about the upcoming day to think of anything else. He sighed as he started to make his way back on his table but his eyes still glued onto his teachers it was then he was sure beyond any doubt that they got it on last night.

Puck prided himself in being able to spot a virgin from a mile away – Berry was emitting classic virgin signs but Pillsbury? Not anymore she had that little hitch in her step which Puck was sure she didn't even know she had.

He smirked again as he walked past his teachers.

"Morning Puck." Will smiled as the Mohawk'd student walked past him.

"Morning Mr Schue – Miss P." Puck flashed them a smile. "I would say it's already a good one but then you should know that already, shouldn't you?" He flashed them a wink leaving his teacher staring shocked at him before he rejoined his table.

Emma turned slowly to Will and silently asked with her eyes, does Puck know?

Will shook his head at him and they both gave each other a weak smile.

It's just Puck being Puck.

-X-

Will sighed out nervously as he paced the conference room that had been New Directions 'New York choir room' for the past couple of days and waited for them to join him in their final dress rehearsal before they actually went to the theatre.

To compete.

In Nationals.

I need to sit down again.

He let out a shaky breath as he checked his watch to see he still had another 20 minutes before New Directions would join him. He decided that it would probably wouldn't do any good to wear the floor out so in 3 strides sat in one of the seats that the kids had frequently occupied the past week while he and Emma nearly lived either sitting on the director's desk or behind the director's desk. He started to tap out an inpatient rhythm with his foot before heaving himself up to pace again. He loosened his tie around his neck then groaned because he realised it had taken him a good 5 minutes to get it kinda alright in the first part anyway. He sighed in frustration as his hands started to fumble to get it right.

He continued to pace as he fumbled uselessly with his tie, he stopped when he heard a giggle coming from the doorway and turned his head to the sound which was so familiar to him already and he couldn't want to hear it for the rest of his life.

His hands dropped to his side and Will was sure his mouth had fallen open and no sound had come out.

"I leave you alone for 20 minutes and already you're messing up your appearance and pacing the floor like the worry wart you are." Emma teased as she walked towards him as his eyes swallowed her whole. How her hair was vibrant in its well placed curls and her sky blue summer dress flaring out at her waist causing the skirt of it to sway slightly as she walked towards him.

"Wow." Will mouthed as Emma smiled brightly.

"You like?" She did a little pose for him making him laugh before turning and spinning around making him chuckle and swallow as he saw some freckles exposed that he remembered intently kissing last night.

"Like a lot..." He whimpered causing her to giggle again as she stepped closer to him running her hands down his tie.

"We match... again." She smiled as she noticed the colour of it.

"We keep doing that." Will laughed as he smiled when she automatically straightened the knot he was having trouble with just a couple of minutes ago.

"We do, it's like we were trying to tell each other something." She looked at him teasingly causing him to laugh – the thoughts of nervousness and worry flying out of his head and body now that he had Emma in his arms.

"How are you?" He asked quietly as she nodded smiling brightly stroking his tie gently.

"The same I was when you asked me at breakfast Will." Emma giggled as Will smiled and leant his forehead down to lean against hers.

"I'm just checking – I'm allowed to worry about you aren't I?"

"Well..." Emma drawled out. "Isn't it boyfriends who are supposed to worry?" She teased slightly as Will pouted.

"I would be your boyfriend... but you're not letting me ask – even though I really want to ask – but you won't let me-" He was cut off by Emma's lips pressing against his. He groaned as he cupped her cheek through her hair and placed a hand around her waist to bring her closer to him whimpering slightly against her smiling lips.

They parted mutually.

"You keep doing that." Will whispered against her lips.

"What?"

"Kissing me to stop talking."

"I find it very effective!" She grinned cheekily as he laughed.

"I love you." Will whispered before leaning down to kiss her again lovingly.

"Hmm love you too..." She smiled brightly resting her head against his chest playing with his tie slightly. "I know it might sound silly but gosh I love that I can say that now."

"Oh." Will replied. "I know exactly what you mean Emma, don't worry."

She lifted her head off his chest to look at him adoringly again before pulling him down slightly by his tie so they could kiss again. They smiled simultaneously against each other's lips as the kiss turned passionate but loving, his hand threading in her perfectly styled hair while her hand rested behind his neck, playing with the curls at the back of his head.

They kissed peacefully and blissfully for a couple of minutes in sync with each other settling into a rhythm which would signify a couple who were together for years instead of just over a full day. This peace however was interrupted when they heard the door bang open and the unmistakable voice of diva Rachel Berry coming through the door.

"No, we agreed long ago that I would be the one who..." Rachel babbled to her boyfriend and companions oblivious to the embrace she just interrupted between her two teachers who had quickly had a good foot of distance in between them and were hastily straightening their appearance not to show the heavy kiss they just participated in.

And while Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine who were in their Nationals costumes and were so into the debate they were having so were oblivious to what they walked into. Puck certainly was not and had a knowing smirk on his face as he watched his teachers.

"You guys ready?" Emma squeaked alerting the oblivious 5 to their teachers presents.

"Well not yet." Rachel huffed. "Our other teammates are taking their sweet time in getting ready – time which we could use to rehearse some more."

"Rach." Will soothed as he straightened his tie again and loosened his tie's knot slightly as it had been pulled tighter by Emma. "I'm sure they will be down soon enough and then we'll rehearse one more time – you don't need it though." He smiled oblivious that there was some lipstick smudged on his lips.

Brittany looked wonderingly at Will as her companions (except from Puck) walked to take their seats while they waited for the remaining team mates.

"What it is Brittany?" Emma asked.

"I never knew you wore lipstick Mr Schue!" Brittany exclaimed to a laughing Puck as Will and Emma looked horrified at one another. "You applied it wrong though – it looks like it would be if you just kissed someone!" She skipped off towards the rest of her team mates as Will and Emma shared another horrified look.

"Nice shade – almost identical to Miss P." Puck smirked. "Funny that – almost like the shade that you had on yesterday wasn't it Miss P? Or was that this morning?" He paused as his teachers looked at him in shock. "I don't know." He shrugged before walking to his peers as Will and Emma shared another look before Will quickly excused himself to wipe his mouth out before anyone else spotted the Emma shade lipstick on his mouth.

-X-

Will's heart was racing in a way he didn't even know could as he walked back to his group of 14 which consisted of thirteen nervous teenagers and his soon to be girlfriend.

Emma's face lightened up when she saw him coming making Will's step quicken slightly just to get to her sooner, he could tell already that she was relieved that he had come back to the group. They shared a smile with each other which they thought wasn't being picked up by any of the kids because mostly they were too focused in the competition at hand and soaking up the atmosphere before and generally thinking that they were so not prepared for this.

Except for Puck of course who was using the obvious fact of his chaperone's hooking up last night as a way to deflect stress – it was working really well.

"Right." Will tore himself away from Emma's gaze to address his kids feeling slightly guilty for focusing on the past day's events instead of support for the kids. "We're all registered in and have got allotted slot of 5 so we're up quite early but then they be able to remember us right?"

He got 13 nods of dumb approval and Emma's worried face in response.

"How many teams are there exactly?" Tina asked as she watched another team walked past with game faces on.

"At the moment about 20 have registered." Will nodded remembering when he went to Nationals himself, he never thought that feeling could be topped but here it was only worse because he was their director.

"How many is expected to register?" Finn asked.

"Around 50!"

"50!" The group said nearly all together.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Quinn asked Rachel who looked like she already knew what they were expecting.

"Would you have listened? We just needed to get a killer set list and we have guys!" Rachel assured. "We just need to stay focused and don't let the number of other teams get in the way."

"Well said Rachel." Emma praised. "And just think – this is your first year competing at this high of a level – so enjoy it, take everything in and just have fun and if you don't win then you know what to except for next year and knock them dead." She smiled at the slightly mollified group as Will beamed loving at her.

"Em- Miss Pillsbury right guys." Will corrected quickly to the weak smiles of the group. "Just enjoy it – you guys have come so far and now you're in New York. You've brought us to New York. It was your talent that's got us here." He gushed at them. "And I don't know how far we're going to get today but I know you're going to give it you're 1000% so in my eyes that means you're already winners. Today is just about enjoying yourself and having a blast – which I know you will do, so relax – you've got this."

"Mr Schue and Miss P are right." Mercedes nodded. "So we don't win – how many glee clubs like have been able to say they got here in the first place?"

"Plus we got a free vacation to New York!" Puck pointed out.

"It wasn't a vacation!" Will protested as Emma hid a smirk behind her hand.

"Mr Schue has a point – if it was a vacation we would have been able to sight see more than just yesterday afternoon!" Santana glared slightly.

"Again... it wasn't a vacation!" Will huffed as Emma let out a giggle causing him to glare at her and she lifted her hands in defence smiling brightly at him causing his momentary irritation with her to disappear with her expression causing him to beam and shake his head slightly at her.

He broke their gaze to look at the kids who had knowing looks on their faces expect from Puck who was rolling his eyes at them.

"Are you sure that this isn't a vacation Mr Schue?" Puck asked smirked as his teacher took at him.

"Yeah..." Will drawled out with an unsteady feeling that this wasn't going to lead any place good.

"Well it's just you and Miss P have got the dress down code which usually goes with a vacation down really well."

A synced look of horror flashed over both Will's and Emma's faces at the same time as Puck smirks at them and his fellow glee clubbers looked confused.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Quinn asked looking up to him as Will shook his head slightly at his student as Emma looked like she was about to have an attack of some sort.

"Yesterday – I just saw you two wearing sunglasses, a sign that you're on holiday." Puck smirked as Will breathed deeply.

"Dude, so did you!" Finn protested really thinking the stress of the situation was breaking his friend.

"Yeah... because I was on vacation!" Puck smirked like it was the most obvious thing in the world; his smirk widened even more when he saw the identical looks of horror on his teachers' face.

"Why..." Will cleared his throat."Right... erm why don't we just..."

"Do you guys want to explore?" Emma squeaked as she suggested, her face matching her hair. "You know gets some drinks before the big event?"

"That's actually a good idea Miss P!" Rachel nodded in satisfaction. "Keep our throats hydrated, come on fellow glee clubbers." She got up grabbing Finn's hand to drag him to the drink stand with the rest of the group; Puck was the last one to get up and follow the last of the club – he also was the only one to turn around to see his teachers looking intently at one another.

"You guys coming?" Puck asked causing Will and Emma to jump and turn to the student which obviously knew about the two of them. "Or do you need to find that ripped shirt of yours Mr Schue?" He asked when all of the glee club was out of ear shot. "I'm sure Miss P be able to find it for you... right?"

Puck smirked arrogantly turning his back on his really mortified teachers who were staring intently at one another before wordlessly turning to follow the rest of the club through the throngs of people and competitors.

-X-

Will thought that if he's heart beats any faster it would leap out of his mouth, it didn't help that he didn't know if he was going to throw up with all the butterflies that were floating around him his stomach.

He had kinda hoped that because this was his 5th time waiting in the wings before New Directions performed he would have got better at this.

He doubted he ever would be.

He looked over to his kids who were doing their final checks when he noticed Brittany had a worried expression on her face and kept looking at the door, Will was just about to ask what was wrong when the butterflies in his stomach suddenly turned into something different and yet so familiar to him before he could even blink.

"Hey." Emma whispered smiling at Will holding her phone out. She turned to Brittany suddenly though. "What's wrong?"

Will quickly tore his gaze away from Emma as he looked at his concerned student.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I just got a text." Emma explained holding her phone out to Will so he could look.

"Come back stage immediately A.S.A.P! EMERGENCY! Bx"

"What's the emergency?" Will breathed out, he just thought Brittany was nervous.

"I didn't want you to know Mr Schue, I didn't want you to freak out just as we were about to perform." Brittany nervously babbled playing with the end of her dress.

"Freak me out about what?" Will asked

"I've lost something and I'm going to be the only girl on stage without it!" Brittany looked close to tears.

Will's heart was in his mouth – he could ask the members of New Directions who were looking on at this with bewilderment. It was obviously the first time they heard of this.

"I could always ask the girls to take off what Brittany had lost so they would be the same..." Will thought quickly before moaning. "But Quinn is already at the back of the audience waiting for her cue!"

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong Brittany?" Emma asked in a soothing tone which Will suspected was for both his and Brittany's sake.

"I've lost my headband." She muttered seriously as Will and Emma blinked and looked straight to the top of the girl's head (along with the fellow members of New Directions who were waiting with her).

Emma bit her lip to stop a smile coming out. "You mean the headband that is on your head right now?"

Brittany's eyes widened before her hands slowly went up, a smile forming on her face as they traced the very secure hair accessory.

"So that's where it went." She smiled as Santana giggled.

"You certainly know how to keep us on our toes Brit."

Will just shook his head. "Why don't you guys go get ready for your cues?"

"Good luck." Emma whispered smiling encouraging.

"Thanks Miss P." Mercedes whispered back smiling as she gulped and turned her head back to the stage.

"You know you're going to knock them dead Mercedes?" Will smiled. "I would say good-"

"Mr Schue!" Tina protested.

Emma looked bewildered as Will rolled his eyes.

"They told me I can't wish them luck anymore."

Emma laughed slightly. "Why?"

"Because I've already wished them luck about 8 times since we left you in the audience to be here."

"Oh Will." Emma laughed shaking her head at him.

"Now from West Babylon right here in New York is Choral Champs!" The presenter announced suddenly from the stage making Will and Emma and the few members of New Directions jump.

"We're up next." Tina jumped slightly on the spot.

"Spy on the competition?" Mike suggested to the people around him.

"Totally." Artie agreed as he wheeled off to the curtain with Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Mike.

"I better go back to my seat now that I know there's not an emergency." Emma smiled as Will looked at her.

"Could you stay?" He whispered. "I'd really like it if you stay."

She smiled. "Of course I will." She laced her hand with his and squeezed it. "You okay?"

"Other than the fact that in about 5 minutes New Directions will take to the stage, National stage and that Puck knows about us and what we did last night?" He asked as Emma giggled slightly. "Yeah totally."

"The kids are going to blow everyone away – you know that!" Emma squeezed his hand. "You guys have been working so hard this is when it pays off."

Will looked lovingly at her before quickly looking back to the 6 kids with them who were all playfully fighting to look at the club performing on the stage who to be quite honest weren't a patch on New Directions.

"What about Puck knowing?" He whispered into her ear, Emma had been frightening quiet since Puck dropped that knowledge down on them but thankfully the rest of New Directions were none the wiser.

"Well I wasn't going to keep this relationship a secret." Emma smiled teasingly. "Why were you?"

"No!" Will exclaimed causing Emma to look alarmed slightly. "Sorry." He whispered sheepishly. "No, I don't want to keep this relationship secret."

"There you go then." She smiled again lighting his own world in the dim lit wing. "And yeah, I wouldn't have wanted Puck to know this way but he was going to find out." Her smile turned into one with a teasing edge. "Though what relationship? It's not like I'm your girlfriend or something."

"Believe me Em." Will chuckled quietly. "It's not through a lack of trying."

Emma laughed again but then sobered up when the sound of half hearted applause greeted their ears.

"Mr Schue." Tina turned around looking so worried.

Will nodded smiling at all the students he had with him. "Remember what I said guys, just enjoy yourselves out there – you only get to perform in New York once, make it the best it can be and you be amazing."

The 6 students nodded and started to fidget slightly as the presenter came back on stage after Choral Champs came rushing off.

"Now from Lima, Ohio first time competitors New Directions!" The presenter announced before quickly coming of the stage as the lights dimmed once again.

Emma squeezed Will's hand tightly as the opening notes of Alicia Keys version of "Empire State of Mind" came drifting through and she just knew that Quinn had stood up in the audience (next to an empty seat which would have been Emma's as she started to sing.

"_Oooh oooh, New York_

_Oooh oooh, New York _

_Grew up in a town,_

_That is famous as a place of movie scenes_

**Tina enters and sings as Quinn makes her way to the front of the stage. **

_Noise is always loud_

_There are sirens all around_

_And the streets are mean_

_If I could make it here_

_I could make it anywhere_

_That's what they say_

**Rachel enters from the other side of the stage to join the other two girls: **

_Seeing my face in lights_

_Or my name in marquees found down Broadway_

_Even if it ain't all it seems_

_I got a pocketful of dreams_

_Baby, I'm from_

**Quinn, Tina and Rachel: **

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Hear it for New York, New York, New York_

**Mercades enters singing the next verse: **

_On the avenue, there ain't never a curfew_

_Ladies work so hard_

_Such a melting pot on the corner selling rock_

_Preachers pray to God_

**Santana then enters singing as she joins the other New Direction girls who are swaying along to the music: **

_Hail a gypsy cab_

_Takes me down from Harlem to the Brooklyn Bridge_

_Someone sleeps tonight with a hunger_

_For more than from an empty fridge_

**Brittany enters lastly completing the New Directions girls singing as she does so: **

_I'm going to make it by any means_

_I got a pocketful of dreams_

_Baby, I'm from_

**All of New Directions girls standing together at the front of the stage**

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Hear it for New York, New York, New York_

**This is when all of the New Direction boys enter**

**Kurt and Blaine sing together (honorary members of New Directions girls): **

_One hand in the air for the big city_

_Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty_

_No place in the world that can compared_

_Put your lighters in the air_

_Everybody say yeah, yeah yeah_

**All of New Directions singing and dancing along to the beat. **

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Hear it for New York_

The song comes to a natural end causing the audience to whistle and cheer giving New Directions a standing obviation as they geared up for their next song sharing looks together which Will knew well from when he was in his glee club he looked down to see Emma resting her head on his shoulder, she looked up and they shared a smile as they thought the same thing.

New Directions think they are going to win.

The girls stood back stage as it was the boys turn to take the limelight with the next song Take That's "Greatest Day"

Puck rushed off to Will who wordlessly handed him his guitar and not before throwing a smirk at how Emma's head was resting on Will's shoulder before Will went to pass him his guitar he rushed back on stage and started to strum the opening of the song as Finn stood in the middle and started to sing.

_Today this could be the greatest day of our lives_

_Before it all ends, before we run out of time_

**Finn and New Directions: **

_Stay close to me_

_Stay close to me_

_Watch the world come alive tonight_

_Stay close to me_

**Puck:**

_Tonight this could be the greatest night of our lives_

_Let's make a new start_

_The future is ours to find_

**Puck and New Directions:**

_Can you see it_

_Can you see it in my eyes_

_Can you feel it now_

_Can you hold it in your arms …. tonight_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

_Tonight_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

**Artie: **

_Oh stay close to me _

**New Directions: **_(Hold On)_

_Stay close to me_

_Watch the world come alive tonight_

_Stay close me_

_Ooh hold your head high, (Hold On)_

_Arms open wide_

_Yea the world starts to come alive when you stay close to me_

**Kurt: **

_Today this could be the greatest day of our lives_

_Today this could be the greatest day of our lives_

_Ooh and the world comes alive and the world comes alive and the would comes alive oh oh oooooh_

**Blaine and New Directions**

_Stay close to me (and the world comes alive) hold on_

_Stay close to me (and the world comes alive)_

_Watch the world come alive tonight stay close to me (Hold on)_

_oh stay close to me and the would comes alive stay close to me and the world comes alive_

_watch the world come alive tonight (stay close to me) oh oh ohoooo_

The entire of New Directions looked shell shocked as the audience went crazy at the end of the song begging for more already. They turn to their chaperones who are cheering along with the rest of the audience and jumping up and down slightly as New Directions take their place for their final song Counting Crows "Accidently in Love"

**Finn:**

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

**Rachel joins Finn and they start to dance together as she sings: **

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

**The whole of New Directions who have split of into couples sing together **

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

**Blaine: **

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

**Kurt: **

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

**Brittany and Artie sing together:**

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

**The whole of New Directions:**

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

**Sam: **

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

**Quinn:**

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

**Mercades**

_Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

**Rachel and Finn: **

_Accidentally in love_

**Brittany and Artie:**

_Accidentally in love_

**Sam and Quinn:**

_Accidentally in love_

**Santana and Puck: **

_Accidentally in love_

**Kurt and Blaine: **

_Accidentally in love_

**Tina and Mike: **

_Accidentally in love_

**All of New Directions finish the song together getting faster in their dance but still enjoying themselves and just having the best time of their lives: **

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

**Puck winks looking directly at his teacher as he sings finishing the song: **

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love_

New Directions stood in their finishing positions gasping for breath as the audience literally exploded at them they turned to see their director and their second chaperone literally beaming at them and clapping, whistling along with audience.

"Wow." Emma turned to Will as New Directions took their bows to the audience.

"I know, they never performed like that before." Will shook his head so proud of his kids and how far they had come in such a short period of time.

Emma nodded agreeing and blushed as Will said,

"It's because they had their lucky charm with them."

"They don't need a lucky charm." She stated simply. "They have all the talent in the world without a lucky charm."

Will was about to respond but found himself unable to because he tackled by 13 excited teenagers who were jumping up and down and nearly screaming down his ear about how they so had this in the bag.

His heart leaped in his chest even more when he saw them doing the same to Emma at the same time who acted like this was an everyday occurrence.

-X-

It felt almost like they had just returned to their seats to watch the rest of the performances (who truly weren't on the same level as New Directions' performance) before the club was called onto stage again.

"Em what are you doing?" Will asked as Emma had returned to her seat after she let the club pass.

"Sitting down." Emma answered cocking an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Miss Pillsbury!" Rachel turned to see what was holding her teachers up. "What do you think you're doing?"

Emma didn't even have time to finish her sentence.

"You're coming with us because New Directions wouldn't even be here if you hadn't taken us to our first Sectionals – we owe you just as much as Mr Schue – so please come with us on stage."

"I..." Emma sat their speechless as Will smiled brightly.

"Come on, you wouldn't want the raff of Rachel on you know would you?" He teased slightly as Emma blushed.

"Okay." Emma nodded as she got up and followed the rest of the club up the aisle so they could go back stage and line up with the rest of the competing teams, she sighed unknowingly as she felt Will place a hand in the small of her back.

Before she knew it she was standing besides Will squeezing his hand as New Directions stood together all holding hands as they waited impatiently for the presenter to announce who had placed at the 2011 Nationals held at New York praying that they were one of them.

They all stood in shook as their names were called out second as a team that had at least placed at this year's Nationals. Looks of pure bewilderment passed through their faces as the second placed team was called up meaning they had either came third or won...

It seemed like forever until the words,

"And the winner of the National Glee championship of 2011 is..."

Went through the presenter's lips both teams left on stage on tender hooks.

"_NEW DIRECTIONS!" _

There was a beat of silence before the team went crazy.

-X-

**Please Review! I know the chances of New Directions winning Nationals first time on the show are slim but this is my fanfiction so they win! :P I have a plan don't worry! :P So next chapter just some Wemma fluff really – if you want it of course review and tell me please but once again no flames! **

**I just like to say again how sorry I am for it taking this long to update and I hope it won't be that long again but who knows until next time Please Review! **


	17. Still Got Tonight

**I wasn't too long with this update was I? I hope not – it's getting harder to write it but I was in London yesterday and today and let's just say I'm inspired again! :D **

**Thank you Jenna for the beta!**

**17. Still Got Tonight**

_The stars collide, We come back to life, We come back to life, The sparks will fly, One look in your eyes, My heart's open wide, I know time's running out now, But we'll hold back the sun somehow__  
__See the sky? We've still got tonight; We've still got tonight_ **By Matthew Morrison**

Ever since it was announced who were the 2011 National Glee club champions a party mood had followed the New Directions but that mood had been damped slightly the next evening when it dawned on them that they were going home again.

"Guys" Will begged as he saw a depressed Finn and Rachel pass his and Emma's table on the way back to their hotel rooms. "Try to smile – you did just win your first Nationals competition after all!"

"We know Mr Schue" Finn replied his expression not changing "we're still feeling blue."

"Well you know that's a sign of a good holiday – you don't want to leave once it's finished!" Emma offered smiling ignoring Will's muttered "It was not a holiday"

"Miss P, you're right" Rachel nodded briskly before adding "And it's not like we're never going to be here again – I will be living here once my talent has been picked up on and I start what is sure to be my widely successful Broadway career."

Will and Emma just stared blankly at one another before Emma stuttered "That's the spirit."

Rachel nodded pleased as silence descended on the two couples.

"Hey have you guys finished packing yet?" Will asked changing the subject.

"Finn hasn't even started yet Mr Schue!"

"Rach!" Finn protested as Emma gasped.

"Finn you have to go pack now! You won't be able to in the morning!" Emma stated quickly.

"But I..." Finn turned to his director who just sent a sympathetic look his way.

"You should finish packing now Finn I know you don't want to do it late into the night doesn't it? I don't think Blaine would appreciate that!" Will offered.

"I was going to go down to the games room" Finn sulked slightly.

"I can show you my packing system Finn, it saved me time and then you can go down to the games room if you _really _want to – or we can think of something _else _to do" Rachel fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Really?" Finn asked smiling leaning closer towards her kissing her softly on the lips.

Will cleared his throat uncomfortably as Rachel pulled her boyfriend into a deeper kiss "Teachers right in front of you guys!" Will reminded as Emma coughed to cover a giggle.

"Oh!" Rachel blushed as she grabbed Finn's hand.

"We're just going to... I mean..." Finn stumbled.

"Pack?" Emma smiled.

"Yes!" Finn agreed a little too enthusiastically "we're going to pack!"

An awkward silence fell as Will & Emma shared a look.

"Finn?" Will asked as he decided to put the teen out of his misery "Pack?"

"Right away Mr Schue!" Finn took the out dragging his blushing girlfriend behind him.

Will and Emma watched them go before turning back to each other. A beat of silence followed as they both tried to keep straight faces.

They failed through as they burst out laughing and tried desperately to keep a straight face.

After a good few moments of laughter the two of them sobered up but couldn't keep a straight face.

"So..." Will bit his lip looking at Emma adoringly "you finished?"

Emma nodded.

"Do you want to take a walk? You know as a final goodbye to the city?"

Emma smiled brightly "Yeah, I really like that."

They grabbed their belongings and nodded to the rest of the glee kids reminding them for each of them to be fully packed before they went to bed that night.

Both of them ignored Puck's frequent and knowing look as they left the hotel's restaurant and out of the hotel. But it was only when they had turned the corner from the hotel did both of them nearly at the same time linked their arms together and Emma rested her head on Will's shoulder.

She sighed peacefully as he rested his head on hers as they walked the streets of New York in the setting sun.

Her heat beated faster when she felt Will press a kiss to her head lovingly.

She sighed peacefully as she burrowed down onto Will's shoulder even more.

"Do you trust me?" Will asked suddenly causing Emma to life her head and look at him confused.

"Yes, why?" Emma asked.

"I just realised there is something I – well we _need _to do before we leave and it can't be infront of the kids" Will stated seriously.

"What is it?" Emma asked again hoping to get a clearer answer this time.

Will just looked at her lovingly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated.

"Yes" Emma sighed realizing she wasn't about to get a clear answer from him. "Of course I do.

"Brilliant!" He smiled widely before kissing her swiftly on the lips pulling away before Emma could deepen his gesture.

He left her blinking as he step away from her and shot his hand into the sky.

"Taxi!" He shouted clearly catching the attention of one of the taxi's driving towards them.

"Will" Emma protested already having a slight panic attack on getting inside the filthy vehicle. "Is this _really _necessary?"

Will smiled sheepishly as he joined her side again and cupped her cheek in one of his hands.

"Yes" He nodded "Please Em – just trust me" He pleaded as the taxi drove up behind him.

Emma sighed nervously as she bit her lip "Will" She whispered pathetically "I don't think I can!"

"I _know _you can" Will smiled encouragingly "because just imagine how Dr Shane will react that not only did you sleep in your own in a hotel room – granted not the last two days" Will wiggled his eyebrows making Emma blush "Em you were so comfortable you slept in! When was the last time you did that?"

"Yesterday" Emma teased "I got woken up quite interestingly though" It was Will's turn to blush.

He cleared his throat stepping towards her and was about to speak again when he was intruppted by the cap driver.

"Mate! You getting in or not?" The driver complained.

"Yes" Will reassured turning back to the irate driver. "Start the meter if that helps."

He turned back to Emma and rolled his eyes causing her to giggle.

"_Anyway" _Will drawled out causing Emma to giggle again "I know you can do this because not only did you stay in your own hotel room and then well share with me for the past two days" Will smirked. "You've also ate dairy! You loved it as wel!"

"The pizza was nice" Emma admitted.

"But if you think you can't, that's fine. I just thought Dr Shane would be even more impressed if you told her all those things as well as getting in to a cab". Will rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he left the unspoken challenge in the air.

Emma bit her lip as she tried to fight the smile which was making its way onto her face.

She huffed in slight annoyance as she glared at Will.

"No fair!" She protested

"What?" Will beamed even though he was trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb" Emma sulked slightly "You know exactly how to get me into that cab!"

Will shrugged before kissing her lovingly feeling her brief irritation for him drain out of her body as they parted, their foreheads resting against one another's.

"I know you Em" He offered simply "It's one of the many, _many _pluses of being you're best friend and well... lover" He whispered into her ear causing Emma to shiver and breathe deeply.

Emma looked up at him with a glint in her eye which had become _so _familiar to him in the past two days. It was the type of glint that made him want to ignore his idea and just sweep her into either his or her hotel room.

He cleared his throat "come on" He croaked causing him to clear his throat _again _and lean away from her "let's go before this cab ride gets _really _expensive.

Emma gave a weak giggle as she nodded and brace herself to enter the taxi.

When she did get into the back seat Will took the opportunity to tell their bored cab driver their destination.

He quickly followed Emma into the taxi to find her sitting uncomfortably straight up, avoiding anything she could touch. He could tell already that she was counting up and down in her head.

He strapped himself in before leaning over her to open her window.

"Come here" He gestured holding his arms out which she folded into gratefully. Her face pressed into his chest and Will could tell already that she was copying his breaths and relaxing.

His chest swelled with pride when he felt her try to inconspicuously sniff his scent. Her body relaxing even more when she did so.

She sighed peacefully when she him trace patterns on her shoulder. He kissed her hair, feeling so proud at how well she was doing.

"Will?" She asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Will murmured back.

"Where are we going?"

"That would be telling now wouldn't it?"

"It would?" Emma sighed disappointedly.

"You'll find out soon enough Em" Will chuckled smiling as he felt Emma sink into his embrace even further.

-X-

It still surprised Emma at how just being in the arms of Will Schuester would calm her down or at least do things she thought she would never do.

Like take a cab to a destination unknown because Will begged her too and be so relaxed by just being held lovingly by him and feeling him make non-existent patterns on her bare shoulder that she was actually drifting off to sleep when the cab stopped and Will whispered in her ear.

"We're here Em" The pure sound of excitement masking the hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Where's here?" Emma asked as she pulled herself regrettably out of Will's embrace so she could look out the taxi's window.

"Why don't you get out and have a look?" Will smirked as Emma glared at him softly before doing as she was asked.

"Wow" She whispered as she followed Will out the cab embracing the scenery around her, inhaling the cleaner river air feeling more peaceful as the slight summer breeze whipped past her playing with her hair as it did so. Emma stared into the far distance and could tell that her eyes had opened wide when she realised that the Statue of Liberty was there looking almost as big as her thumb if she held it up and placed it over it.

Emma jumped as she felt Will wrap his arms around her kissing her neck gently, lovingly.

"Do you know where you are now?" He whispered softly into her ear.

"No" Emma paused "Am I allowed to know where we are now?"

Will chuckled before pressing another kiss to her neck causing her to sigh.

"Battery Park City" He finally answered nuzzling into Emma's neck gently placing a final kiss there before releasing the embrace on her chuckling slightly, silently when he heard her sigh of disappointment.

"It's beautiful" Emma replied automatically linking her arm with his as they started to move towards the railing that held back the peaceful lapping waves which sparkled as the sun set giving the whole feel a golden setting.

"So are you" Will whispered as he saw her blush and roll her eyes.

"Will" She protested

"You are" Will reassured truthfully his heart leaping at the sight of her, the setting sun bouncing of the waves making them look like they were in the romantic end scene of a movie.

Emma blushed as they stopped walking and Will rested sideways on the railing all the time looking at her.

She tried to ignore him as he made his study of her but she couldn't help but giggle nervously and bite her lip as her hands came to rest on the railing only realising what she had done. She let out a embrace the warm metal that had been in the sun all day.

"Wow" She whispered as she waited for a panic attack or _anything _to come but it never did.

She sighed as she felt Will kiss her temple and whisper in her ear "_I am so proud of you Em"_

She smiled as she turned her head and leant her forehead on his. She looked up to see hazel eyes looking down on her with so much love. They weren't sure who started it first but together they nuzzled against each other's noses and their lips met again in a peaceful, love filled kiss.

"Hmm" Emma sighed as they pulled apart mutually. She smiled brightly as Will moved slightly so they could both look out to the river but still be in each other's embrace.

She snuggled further into his embrace shivering slightly at the cold breeze sweeping past them

"Cold?" Will whispered into her ear.

"Little bit" Emma replied honestly "It's the breeze."

"Can't have that" Will muttered stepping away from his beloved and swiftly removed his jacked placing it gently on her shoulders. "Better?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her again kissing her temple and neck in an intimate gesture.

Emma swooned slightly before whispering "Will?"

"Yeah?" He whispered back in the same tone.

"Why did we need to come here? I know it's beautiful but..." She turned to him again making his heart race.

"Because there is something I need to do before we go home – and like I said before, I would prefer if it isn't in front of the kids." Will answered tensing up as he finished his statement.

"What do you need to do?" Emma asked again.

He paused as he looked directly at her, hazel eyes boring into brown ones.

"We left Lima as best friends" He started as Emma smiled, her heart rushing to match Will's as it dawned on her where this was going.

"And I know we are at least going back as _lovers_" He continued softly taking Emma's breath away "But that's not enough for me" He shook his head "I don't want to be _just _your friend or _just _your lover – I want to be your everything and I hope you would want to be my everything as well so..." His hand went to his chest before his eyes widened. "I've messed this up" He confessed.

"No" Emma shook her head disagreeing fighting tears "You're doing this _really _well."

The look on his face was pure love and devotion.

"No, I meant – I have something for you but it's in my jacket pocket." He gestured to the jacket currently resting on Emma's shoulders.

"Oh" Emma answered "Do you...?"

"If you just let me..." Will gestured to the jacket again "I promise I'm not trying to feel you up Em" He added cheekily as he brushed past her breast to get to his jacket's inside pocket.

"That's what they all say" Emma teased him giggling and Will shook his head

"This was going so well..." He moaned shaking his head further as he held a rectangular shaped box.

"Keep going" Emma encouraged smiling brightly biting her lip in a way which made Will fall in love with her all over again.

He took a deep breath before doing what he was told "So..." He exhaled "This is for you Em" He passed the box over to Emma who touched her heart with one hand while using the other to take the box from him.

"You didn't need to get me anything Will" Emma protested slightly "You _know _my answer"

"I know" He nodded smiling slightly "but I saw it today and just _knew _I wanted to give it to you. Would you open it? Please?" He asked nervously making Emma smile again.

"Well if you insist" She sighed before opening the box gasping when she saw what was inside it.

"Is that?"

Will nodded "Simba & Nala" He shrugged as they both gazed at the necklace nestled into the box, a simple gold chain with tiny pendants of Simba and Nala from The Lion King.

Emma blinked away tears as the gesture hit her.

"I thought you might want to wear it?..."

"I'd love to" Emma interrupted before Will could even finish his sentence.

He chucked "as my girlfriend?" He finished with bated breath. "You know as a symbol of our first "proper" date..." He explained further when Emma hadn't answered immediately.

Emma bit her lip again as he fingertips traced the metal.

She looked directly at him slightly bemused by his expression. It was as if he thought her answer could be anything but...

"Yes" She giggled answering with a huge smile spreading on her face. "Of course!"

Will laugh delighted, "So you will be my girlfriend?" He clarified.

Emma rolled her eyes before stepping closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Titling her head slightly before she attached her lips to his, kissing him slowly, lovingly.

"Yes" She replied when she pulled away smirking when Will followed her to try and return her kiss "Will! Wait" She chuckled.

"Why?" He sulked as he whined making Emma giggle and do what he wanted to do in the first place.

The kiss they shared because of this ended passionately with a series of pecks against smiling lips before they sighed in sync and tightened each other's embrace. Emma rested her head on his shoulder; her nose burred into his neck so she was just smelling pure Will. She smiled brightly against his neck a giggle escaping her lips as a most pleasant thought occurred to her.

"What?" Will asked treasuring the sound of his Em's giggle.

"A most pleasent thought had just occurred to me" Emma mummered against his neck still.

"Do you want to share that thought?" Will asked hopefully, kissing her sun kissed hair.

Emma pulled away from him slightly, so they were meeting eye to eye.

Her smile could give the sun a run for its money as she replied simply.

"I'm _Will Schuester's _girlfriend!"

Will smiled so much he thought he face might break, his heart racing at those 4 words. How he had dreamed of them and now they were true, he knew he never wanted to trade that statement... well that's not exactly true – he would hope that statement would change as their relationship progressed but not just yet.

He chuckled as he swept lovingly a lock of her hair across her face causing Emma to shut her eyes at the experience of it. He knew straight away what his response was going to be.

"It's funny you should mention that" He whispered moving his head closer to Emma's so he was brushing lips with hers as he finished he's sentence.

"I'm _Emma Pillsbury's _boyfriend."

-X-

**Please Review! I do crave them and I love to see them in my emails! :D And they do really help me write the next chapter faster! I do promise you that so PLEASE do review! :D**


	18. A New Dawn

**I know! I'm back with another chapter of Empire which took a shockingly long time to finish! You can blame it on many things including writers block, Matthew Morrison cancelling the concert I was going to see him perform so you can image writing about Will was a bit hard to do and then having to put ALL my writings on hold for me to finish my coursework (which I got a lot behind on – lesson for next year I suppose! Don't let the coursework pile up that much!) But now all my coursework is in, I have finished my first year at college and have now come to place when I can write about Will so you know YAY! Erm... hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**18. A New Dawn **

Emma couldn't remember the last time she smiled like this – for so long either, the smile hadn't faded from her face for the past three days and all because of her _boyfriend. _

_Will Schuester, her boyfriend _

It still seemed like a dream she was in because of what had happened during this trip. She left Lima, Ohio to go to New York hopelessly in love with her best friend and a virgin.

But now she was leaving with a brilliant, gorgeous boyfriend who is just as hopelessly in love with her as she is with him and a Simba & Nala necklace signifying their first 'proper' date and their relationship and well... not virgin... not anymore anyway.

"Hmm" Emma sighed as Will kissed their conjoined hands as the cab pulled up in front of their hotel. He leaned forward to pay the driver before opening his door, jumping out leaning back to take Emma's hand and pull her out of the cab. Pulling her into his body and casing Emma to laugh when they crashed into each other.

Will gave her a brief kiss across her lips causing them to sigh when they parted. They rested their heads together as Will slammed the cab door making Emma jump as the large noise startled her.

Will chuckled slightly but stopped at Emma's glare.

"Come on" Will linked his hand with hers once again giving her a dashing smile which wiped her irritation with him away.

Their hands stayed linked as they walked up the lit up hotel steps, smiling their thanks for the doorman who opened the door for them.

Emma was headed towards the lifts once she stepped inside the hotel when Will gently pulled her back to stop halfway to the lifts.

"Do you want a night cap before we head back to our rooms?" He asked hopefully.

Emma bit her lip the idea appealing to her.

"On one condition though" She responded.

"Which is?"

"Let me pay" She smiled softly and when her boyfriend was about to protest she interrupted him "You have hardly let me pay for anything William" She scolded slightly "I'm not a girl that you need to impress at all _or _by paying for everything okay?"

Will smiled softly kissing her forehead "I love you" He whispered against it causing her to smile brightly _again. _

"Because I offered to pay for the drinks?" Emma teased

"Well not just that..." Will paused "It's a big part of it though" He teased back as Emma slapped him on his shoulder.

"Ow!" He whined complaining.

"Oh come on! It did not hurt you that much!"

"Did" Will replied pouting his second lip quite childishly hoping Emma would kiss it better for him.

All she did was roll her eyes and make her way to the bar making Will run after her.

The bar was quite quiet when Emma entered it, with other hotel guests having a drink before they hit the town for it was only 9'0 clock.

She quickly made her way to the bar, waiting for her turn when she felt Will come behind her, wrapping an arm around her and just that slightly out of breath.

"You walk fast" He murmured into her hair making her giggle and turn to him.

"No, you walk slow" She countered as she smiled again when the bartender appeared in front of her.

"What can I get for you?" She asked quite bored.

"I would like a lemonade please, Will?" She turned to her boyfriend.

"Pepsi please!" Will nodded to the bartender who silently did as she was told. "Do you want to get the table by the window? We can people watch that way."

"Yeah, sure" Emma nodded brightly and was just about to do what she was asked when she stalled "Wait a minute!" She sounded slightly outrage as her boyfriend smirked.

"That means you would pay for the drinks!" Emma exclaimed as Will chuckled. "Nice try" Emma commented as she quickly put a note in the now bemused bartender's hands.

"Worth a try" Will chuckled winking at the bartender who blushed as Emma rolled her eyes as the bartender gave her, her change.

"Come on flirt!" Emma muttered at Will who gasped playfully outraged.

"I am not a..." Will stopped as Emma stared him down "Okay maybe a little one..."

Emma shook her head and she leaned in for a quick loving kiss "Can't take you anywhere!" She stepped back winking at him before she sauntered off to the table Will previously suggested causing quite a few male eyes including Will's to follow her movements

"Who's the flirt now!" Will called out as Emma giggled.

"Hurry up!" She smiled throwing a look behind her "don't forget the drinks."

Will quickly scooped up their drinks and a couple of straws before he followed Emma to their table placing the drinks and straws on it before kissing her quite passionately on the lips pulling away just before Emma was about to reach up and deepen it causing her to pout.

Will laughed slightly as he slipped into the seat opposite hers and grabbed her hand squeezing it before letting go so he could push her drink towards her, sticking in two straws into the glass.

She rose an eyebrow "Dr Shane would not be happy with you" She smirked as she took a sip before starting to stir the contents around with the black straw.

"Why?" Will laughed picking up the last two straws and plopping them in drink making a little splash.

"You're encouraging my OCD with the straws"

"No I'm not" Will shook his head evenly leaning across the table to whisper to her "You drink from a straw because on occasion you actually love to make bubbles in your drink by blowing down into it but most of the time you drink from a straw because it reminds you of your childhood. Especially the childhood you had before your... incident." He finished leaning up to kiss a speechless Emma on the cheek before leaning back and taking a sip of his drink before using the straw to blow a couple of bubbles into it before raising his eyes to look up at Emma, his eyebrow arching as a sign of competition.

Emma glared playfully at him "Are you challenging me William Schuester?"

"Why yes I am Emma Pillsbury" Will smirked at his _girlfriend _completive edge coming into play.

"You are _so _on" Emma accepted the challenge defiantly "You're gonna lose" She taunted cutely making Will laugh.

"You wish" He kept eye contact with her as he continued "First one to stop blowing bubbles loses and gets the next round of drinks."

"Deal!" Emma accepted before giggling "Though it goes against the whole 'let me pay for things' argument!"

"Oh you are _so _sure you are going to win aren't you?" Will scoffed

"Well... duh" Emma replied flashing a smile at him causing him to chuckle. "On the count of three?" She asked eagerly causing Will to chuckle.

"One" He started

"Two" Emma giggled and posed over her straw.

"Three!" They finished together quickly grabbing the straws with their mouths and blowing bubbles into their drinks.

Will lasted a good minute and a half before he started to laugh at just the _absorbed _situation he and his girlfriend were in. He groaned as he realised through the chuckling he had stopped blowing bubbles causing Emma to let out a victory whoop and throw her arms up in the air.

"Next round!" She pointed to him as he nodded jerkily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" He agreed sighting "Let's just finish these drinks first okay?"

Emma nodded joyfully as she took a well deserved sip of her drink.

"You cheated by the way!" Will accused to a disgruntled Emma by the accusation.

"How?" She exclaimed

"You made me laugh!"

"I did not!" Emma glared outraged "You laughed under your own free will – I had no part in it!"

Will rolled his eyes cheekily as Emma glared at him again.

"I get you back when we next play guitar hero" He promised.

"See you _always _say that but you _never _do" Emma teased giggling and smiling brightly causing Will to just look at her in awe.

"What?" Emma asked after a couple of moments growing self conscious as she moved a lock of her hair in front of her face.

Will leaned forward again to place the lock of hair back to its original position. His thumb gently tracing Emma's cheek causing her to intake a deep breath of air.

He shrugged whispering lovingly directly to her "I love how you've just... let go and had fun on this trip"

Emma smiled softly before her expression changing to worry. "I just fear..." She cut herself of.

Will grabbed her hand over the table rubbing his thumb over her wrist in a comforting manner "You fear?"

"I fear that everything is going to change when we get back home"

"It is Em" Will nodded agreeing with her statement "but hopefully for the better – when we get home _we _as a couple can start properly.

Emma looked genially confused "What do you mean?"

"We can..." Will bit his lip "You know... be like a proper couple Em, go out on dates, perhaps send the night at each other's places which then might lead to the morning then afternoon..." He trailed off his eyebrow raised suggestfully.

Emma blushed as her mind imagined what a perfect picture those descriptions could make.

"What have we been doing now then?" Emma asked coyly stirring her drink as she waited for the answer.

"Practising?" Will replied unsure "Waiting? The real relationship starts once we get home"

Emma nodded "So we're in the honeymoon stage?"

"If you like" Will nodded

"I think we will still be when we get home though Will" Emma smiled as he smiled at her.

"There's nothing wrong with that Em" Will replied.

"I'm glad you think so" Emma smiled again as she took another sip of her drink before yawning suddenly her eyes going wide as she realised what she just did.

"I think we might have to postpone that round of drinks" Will suggested as Emma shook her head

"Nuh-huh! That just means you get out of paying!" Emma protested

"What were you saying about you didn't want me to pay for everything?" Will pointed out.

"That was before you challenged me into a bubble blowing contest – I take those very seriously Will!" Emma tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and started to laugh out loud deliciously only to stop when she yawned again.

"Okay!" Will nodded "What about we take the drinks back to our rooms? That means I still pay the debt I owe you but you can be go to sleep deal?"

Emma thought about it for as she finished the rest of her drink "Deal" She smiled as Will laughed and the continued to finish his own drink.

"I just can't believe how at one minute I feel alright but then feel like I can't keep my eyes open!"

"Are you saying that my company bores you Em?"

"What?" Emma looked horrified "Of course I'm not saying that! I would never think that!"

"I'm teasing you" Will laughed reaching and taking her hand from across the table as Emma pouted he couldn't resist so he carefully leaned over the table to place a loving kiss on her lips successfully wiping the pout away. Emma closed her eyes and then gently balanced her forehead on his sighing sleepily.

"Come on, lemonade again?" Will whispered asking as Emma nodded , he gently removed his forehead from hers and stood up, pulling her up as well when he moved to stand right in front of her. He smiled as she leaned on him finding it quite adorable at how she could get tired so quickly. He placed a loving kiss on her forehead before moving them both to the bar so he could repay his debt.

-X-

Will was just zipping the last few things into his suitcase when he heard the buzzer on his door sound, worrying that one of the kids was sick or hurt he quickly made his way to the door quickly picking up his key card in case he needed to make a quick dash to one of the kids' rooms.

He opened the door to find his girlfriend blinking sleepily at him.

"Em what is it?" Will asked he had only just left her at her door with a sweet good night kiss not twenty minutes ago. "I think you might be a bit sleepy for us to try 3 nights running" He teased softly as even though she was half awake Emma still blushed.

Glaring sleepily at him Emma shook her head "No, Will it's just..." Emma bit her lip trying to decide the best way to say this before she gave up completely. "It doesn't matter" She shook her head "I'm sorry to have disturbed you" She turned her head back and made her way to her door swiping her key card in the reader so it turned green. Before she even knew it she saw a hand pushing her door open.

"You really don't think I take that as an answer do you Em?" He whispered into her ear making her shiver.

She turned to him as he smiled gently down at her a hand coming to push back some of her red-hair.

"What's wrong love?" He asked

"I can't sleep" Emma admitted.

"You look dead to the world Em" Will disagreed.

"I feel dead to the world" Emma agreed. "It's just... I tried to go to sleep and I couldn't"

"Okay" Will nodded "What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't think, I know"

"What?"

She murmured something that he couldn't quite catch.

"Pardon?"

"I can't sleep without you anymore." Emma answered more loudly "These past twenty minutes I've just been tossing and turning. I know it's because you're not there"

Will grinned brightly and let out a little delighted laugh. "Are you saying that you can't fall asleep unless you are in my arms and you are using me as a human pillow?"

Emma let out a sleepily smile "Yes, that's what I'm saying – exactly how clingy is that after 3 days together?"

Will let out a deep breath not quite managing to keep the smug smile off his face _Emma Pillsbury cannot fall asleep unless I am holding her! _He sucked his bottom lip before answering "I don't think it's clingy at all because I know I was coming up with little tasks to do just so I could post-pone going to bed without you"

Emma closed her eyes a small smile on her face "God we've gone sappy haven't we?"

"Probably yes... I'm going to blame it on being sleep deprived. We haven't actually *ahem* slept through most of the last 2 nights" Will wiggled his eyebrows as Emma laughed and blushed.

"Well tonight we're just going to sleep... I mean if you want to"

"Yeah, I want to Em" Will smiled taking her hand and allowing himself to be pulled into her room, the door shutting behind them. "I really want to." Will muttered as they laid down on the bed that just 2 nights ago they made love on for the first time.

"Good night Em" Will kissed her forehead as she shut off the lights by switching the switch on her bedside table.

"Good night Will" Emma yawned before snuggling into his chest even further.

-X-

**Please Review! (No flames) well I know that next chapter is it for this story! It's the end of Empire which in itself is such a foreign concept! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it was definitely fluffy and took SOOOOOO long for me to finish so it might be a bit lacking because of that... I hope it's not lacking too much! Please Review and I hope the next (and last) chapter won't take so long to come out! Please Review (No Flames)**


	19. This is Just the Start of Ever After

**19. This is just the start of ever after**

Will was in the pleasant state of being half asleep through how relaxed he was. Emma slept soundly on his shoulder, his coat resting on her body successfully hiding how entwined their arms were from the now dozing members of New Directions.

Resting his head on hers he blinked as his sleepy brain finally catalogued the familiar images whizzing past him. They had about an hour away until they were back at McKinley school's car park.

Kissing her forehead lovingly, Will whispered, "Em."

"Hmm?" Emma replied snuggling deeper into his embrace. "5 more minutes."

Will chuckled before trying to wake her up again. "Em, I can't give you another 5 minutes – I need your help."

"What?" She blinked slowly awake. She looked around as it slowly dawned on her where they were. "Oh." She bit her lip. "Hi."

Will chuckled. "Help me wake them?" He gestured to the snoozing teenagers also on the bus. "I need them to contact their parents so they know we're about an hour away."

Rubbing her eyes Emma yawned before nodding. "O-Okay." She yawned making her even more adorable to him and just wishing that he could sweep her into his arms and keep her there. She blinked a few times before regrettably realizing the hold she had on him. She nodded a couple more times before biting her lip.

"What am I doing again?" She asked sleepily as Will laughed.

"Helping me wake the kids up so they can call their parents." Will offered slowly as Emma glared at him.

He grinned cheekily at her eventually causing her to smile at him. His cheeky smile got even wider then.

Rolling her eyes Emma threw his jacket back at him quite roughly as he laughed quietly.

"I'll start at the back and you start at the front okay?" Emma asked glaring at him again as Will smiled lovingly at her.

"Yes dear."

Emma winced.

"What?"

"Don't call me dear – it makes me sound about 50."

"So you're saying when we're 50 years old I can call you dear?" Will teased as Emma shot him a dirty look.

While he would never confess to her Will had to admit he adored just woke up Emma because most of the time she is as cranky as hell.

"What makes you think we'll be together when we're 50?" Emma shot back triumphant in her answer which didn't even phase Will.

"What makes you think we won't be? You telling me you want to break up with me Em?" Will smirked as Emma sat there speechless; he raised one of his eyebrows as he waited for a response.

"Oh shut up." Emma made a face as Will laughed grabbing her hand squeezing her hand bringing it up to kiss the back of it lovingly causing Emma to suddenly find it hard to breathe. "I... I..I'll just help wake the kids." She stuttered and squeezed his hand gently before releasing it and getting up stumbling slightly as she moved her way to the back of the bus.

Will looked at her as she walked away before he decided it was time to get up. He looked to the seat next to his and Emma's and saw the only student (so far) who knew about his and Emma's relationship. He sighed as he saw Puck staring right at him smirking, clearing seeing everything that happened between his two teachers.

Will cleared his throat as he nodded stiffly to him. "We should be at school in an hour Puck you should call your mom so she knows to pick you up."

"Already done Mr Schue." Puck smirked as his teacher nodded and got up from his seat to start waking up the teenagers behind him. Just before he did Puck spoke up again. "Oh and Mr Schue – I know you are worried that I might say something about what I've seen during this trip but a, it doesn't bother me and b, it took you bloody long enough."

"Puck." Will warned as his student smirked.

"You should also tell Artie he won the bet because the moment you and Miss P get off the bus Coach Beiste will think she won, because it's quite obvious that you and Miss P got it on during this week."

Will sighed at his student's choice of words and stared at him until Puck shrugged unrepentantly. "What? It's true!"

Will just rolled his eyes before he turned to Finn who was asleep resting his head on Rachel's head, his arms around her and Rachel cuddled into his arms, her arms clutching New Directions 2011 National championship trophy. He smirked slightly at them before Puck draw his attention back.

"They are almost as sickly together as you are with Miss P." Puck commented as he un-winded his IPOD earphones, sticking them in his ears. "Almost."

"Thank you Puck." Will rolled his eyes at his student as Puck started to listen to some rock music.

He turned back to see Emma looking right at him, Brittany and Artie behind her rubbing sleep out of their eyes as they fumbled for their phones, and noticed she looked a bit worried but Will just smiled, shaking his head.

"It's okay." He murmured to her, catching her eye as he turned to Finn and Rachel to wake them up.

-X-

"Okay!" Will called for attention holding on to dear life as the bus drove on the very familiar route back to McKinley High School. "I just want to say..."

"Another speech Mr Schue?" Finn cheekily asked smiling widely as he teased his teacher.

"Yes another speech and it will be the last until next term so-" He made the "shushing" motion making all the kids laugh along with Emma who was smiling brightly and adoringly at him. "Like I said I just want to say before you disappear for the summer I'm -and I'm sure Miss Pillsbury- am SO proud of you – we did it! We won _Nationals!" _

He paused as the group around him whooped, cheered and whistle still not completely believing that they _did _actually win Nationals. He grinned as he continued, "However that doesn't mean we stop when we return to school in September because we will have Internationals to worry about but they are not for another year – they are being held in August."

"Do you know where?" Rachel asked.

"No, not yet – I'm sure a letter is going to be coming through the mail any day now though Rach."

"Erm... could I ask something?" Brittany asked.

"Of course."

"What are Internationals?"

"Well..." Will paused. "In Nationals we are competing against all of the USA while Internationals mean we're competing for the top show choir _in the world."_

Hush descended as they let that sink in.

"Wow and we thought Nationals was going to be hard!" Finn said the thought out loud. "And what are we going to do? Some of us are graduating next year Mr Schue!"

"We will worry about that when we come back to school Finn." Will smiled again. "Guys I am _so _proud of you, you are all just so amazing so take this summer to relax, think of things you want to do when we come back – I'm thinking maybe stage another invitationals maybe another musical?"

Emma's head snapped up at him then as did most of their students.

"Maybe one which won't get us in so much trouble this time Mr Schue?" Puck said then smirked. "It's not like you need to get the-" He couldn't finish his sentence much to his teachers delight when the bus hit a pot hole causing the bus to jolt slightly sending Will crashing into Emma.

"Ow." She protested as Will looked up at her.

"Sorry." Will whispered back as he gazed lovingly up into her eyes from his position on her lap. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "You have to stop crashing into me though."

"I haven't crashed into you before."

"Well-"

"Ahem..." Puck cleared his throat as all of New Directions were looking at them knowingly.

"Please Mr Schue just snog Miss P already!" Finn stated as his girlfriend hit him. "Ow Rachel!"

"Anyway," Will leapt up but not before catching a glimpse of blushing Emma. "There is actually something Me and Miss Pillsbury wanted to talk to you about."

"About time." Will heard Puck mutter under his breath as Emma looked down in her lap.

"Yes?" Artie asked eagerly feeling that he might be able to win the bet last minute.

"Well we... I mean we want to..." Will paused as he turned to Emma who was now looking at him "we want to wish you a very happy summer and don't ruin your voices during it okay?"

Emma laughed but disguised it as a cough as all of New Directions groaned.

"What?" Puck protested as his fellow club members protested. Will just smirked as he turned around to talk to the driver. He winked at Puck and gave him a small nod before he found out they had about 5 minutes until they arrived at McKinley's car park. He turned back to see Emma looking out the window looking like she was about to burst through the effort of not laughing.

"Right guys." Will gained the kids attention again. "5 minutes and we will be back at school so just make sure you don't leave anything behind okay?" He returned to his seat next to Emma who was working through her breathing techniques.

"Are you okay?" Will asked immediately worried that she was about to have a panic attack.

"Will I'm fine." Emma breathed knowing where his mind was going, "trying not to laugh out loud at the moment – kinda hard, you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course." He grinned as she looked at him. "We don't want Shannon to actually think she got away with betting on us do we?" He whispered so Finn and Rachel behind them couldn't hear the conversation happening at the moment.

"What about Figgins?" Emma whispered back.

"He's our boss, we can't do anything."

Emma snorted and covered it with a cough and Will started to rub her back to make it look even more convincing to any of the kids who were watching them at the moment.

"We can just tell them now." He whispered in her ear.

"No." Emma shook her head. "Let's do it."

-X-

Emma watched out of the bus window as it reversed into the car park. New Directions and their chaperones were officially home.

"Okay guys!" Will called out turning around in his seat. "You should know the drill by now – keep to your seats till the bus has stopped, make sure you have everything – don't leave anything behind and then I will help you get your suitcases okay?"

Mummers of agreement came from the students as the vehicle stopped vibrating and the bus driver opened the door to the bus.

"You ready?" Will asked turning back to Emma as he stood up and stretched.

Emma nodded taking a deep breath. "As I ever will be."

"Ready for what?" Finn asked confused about what his teachers were going on about.

"Just to get off the bus." Emma quickly fibbed. "It's been one long bus journey hey?"

"The plane journey was longer." Rachel stated as she got up clutching the trophy to her. "But all in all it was a very long journey."

"Right." Will nodded. "Why don't you give me that?" He gestured to the trophy. "I'll put it in the choir room with the others."

"I was going to..." Rachel started to protest but stopped as she couldn't see the point of it. "Okay." She sighed handing it over to Will.

"I told you Mr Schue wouldn't have let you keep it for the summer." Finn gently reminded hugging his girlfriend to the side as she pouted.

Will and Emma shared a look of not trying to laugh out loud before Will had declared that the kids could start making their way of the bus.

From the moment their feet had left the ground they had raced towards their parents. Emma heard greetings and then quick re-caps of how they had become the Glee club national champions as she went to help Will get Artie of the bus.

Emma smiled as she _finally _took the final step of the bus and was hit by the cleaner then New York air of Ohio, she took a deep breath before she found herself turning by the sound of, "Emma!" before she turned fully she found herself enwrapped in a hug by Shannon.

"Hey Shannon." Emma giggled hugging her friend back, Shannon pulled back smiling knowingly.

"Something's different." Shannon prodded.

"D- Different? Different how?" Emma asked stuttering wishing Will was around.

"You just seem... different from when you left." Shannon smiled knowingly. "Care to me tell why?"

'_Yeah so you can claim you won the bet.' _Emma thought as a shot of anger towards her leapt to her mind, counting to ten before answering calming down before she could ruin her and Will's plan she just shrugged. "Nothing's different – not that I know of anyway, probably still on a high from New York – have you ever been Shannon? Oh you must it's just..."

Shannon blocked out her friend's squealing of New York by sighing, she had got this response from Will as well.

She shook her head slightly as she tried to figure out _how _her two best friends would ever get out of this ridiculous friend zone they have found each other in. She really thought that them chaperoning this trip together would seal the deal as it were but from the sound of it, it did nothing but make them fall in love with New York.

"Em!" Will called making Emma stop and turn around with a big smile on her face. "Got your suitcase here!"

"Coming." Emma smiled as she excused herself from talking to Shannon and walked towards Will.

"So... it didn't happen?" Shannon asked as Artie wheeled towards her.

"No, they kept being lovey dovey towards each other but nothing... they were acting strange on competition day but I think most of us were."

"Bad luck Kid." Shannon sympathized "Hey, you won Nationals!"

"Not the bet though." Artie sulked slightly before wheeling off towards his girlfriend.

Shannon smirked slightly as she realized that meant Will and Emma were now on "her" time – she didn't know what made her get involved in the bet which both students,faculty along with rumours that some parents were now involved about when the guidance counsellor and Spanish teacher finally gave in and got together but she did, she never thought she would have a chance of winning it though – it was clear as day that the two of them loved each other. Take now for example: how Will's whole face lit up as Emma skipped towards him, how their hands touched when Emma took the handle of the suitcase how and how... Will said _"Oh to hell with it"_ loud enough for everyone to hear _"I love you Emma!"_ he cupped her face with his hands and pulled her towards him before he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Shannon blinked as her mind just processed what had just happened and what was happening right in front of her. Will had just pronounced his love for her and now they were kissing each other as if it was the last thing on earth they were going to do.

If she thought clearer she may have been able to see Puckerman trying to laugh behind his hand as the rest of the New Directions blinked at their two teachers.

Emma pulled away first, her breath fully caught in her chest as she looked at Will before deciding that wasn't the wisest of choices and ducked into his shoulder so hopefully the people surrounding them would not see that she was trying her hardest not to laugh out loud. Already she could feel Will wrap his arms around her and lean into her shoulder as he tried to keep his chuckles to the minimum.

The car park was silent until Puck broke it with laughing out loud the New Directions turning to him with dirty looks on their faces as they waited for Miss Pillsbury to give her answer.

Emma pulled away first again trying to keep a straight face before deciding she couldn't and leant up to whisper in her boyfriend's ear.

"I don't think I can reply to that out loud without laughing so please when I pull back smile and kiss me okay?"

She felt Will reply through a chuckle running through his body before she pulled back and with a loving smile, Will brushed a hair of her forehead before kissing her sweetly on the lips before pulling away and pretending that he just noticed his glee club and best friend watching them for the first time.

"I..." Will bit his lip as Emma hid in his shoulder, hoping the club would think it was out of embarrassment and not being she was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Way to go Schuester!" Puck clapped playing along with his teachers as he whistled.

Will thankful for his student since he relaxed his fellow glee clubbers and making a mental note to thank him later gave him a fake disapproving look "Puck." He warned as the student pretended to look repentant.

"Oh no Will." Shannon just shook her head. "You can't reprimand a student since you just made out with Emma a couple of moments ago... can we safely assume you two have finally got out of the friend zone?"

Will rolled his eyes as he let Emma go for a second to pick up his suitcase and shut the trunk of the bus where they were holding all the suitcases and picked up the trophy with his other hand, disappointed it meant that he couldn't bring Emma back into his arms at the moment.

"Come on Em." Will gestured to the door. "Let's put the trophy in its rightful position yeah?"

"Mr Schue!" Puck called out with the others as they passed them.

Will and Emma shared a look before Will spun back on his heel and started to walk backwards.

"Yes, Shannon – it does mean that me and Emma are a couple. Unfortunately for you – you don't win the bet."

"What?" Shannon tried to process this information as quickly as possible as she saw Emma giggle as she looked back.

"Artie." Emma turned to look at the student. "Sorry we didn't tell you before but you actually won the bet 3 days ago."

"What?" Artie laughed as Will winked at him.

"We're just going to go... put the trophy in the choir room." Will smiled. "Have a great summer guys!"

They walked into the school, Emma opening the door for him and they couldn't help but laugh when they saw the dumbfounded New Directions (except for Puck who was laughing so hard he looked like he might have an accident any moment) and Shannon looking after them.

-X-

"So exactly how mean was that?" Emma asked as she saw Will putting the trophy next to the others.

Will made the so-so sign with his hand as he spun back to her and then confessed, "I'm quite shocked that they haven't followed us in here."

"Unless they are waiting for us outside..." Emma made a face as Will laughed and pulled her in his arms.

"Thank you for going along with that."

"You know I was just doing that for the award."

"Oh?" Will asked "And what award would that be?"

"Well a kiss to start off with."

Will nodded.

"And then you make me dinner tonight – I don't care at who's place and then maybe we snuggle together on the couch watching one of those chick flic movies which you say you hate but I think you security love but would never admit to."

Will chuckled and shook his head as he looked at her adoringly.

"And why would I never admit to it?"

"Oh that's easy." Emma smiled as she pushed herself into him making him squeak. "It's because you don't want to miss out on how I will distract you during said movie."

"Really?" Will squeaked as Emma laughed before standing on her tippy toes so she was the perfect level to kiss him on the lips.

"Really." Emma answered before leaning forward and kissing her boyfriend sweetly on the lips, sighing as his arms wrapped around her and his fingers threaded in her hair.

-X-

**You know in those books where you have acknowledgements at the back... consider this one because this story has been my baby and I honestly can't believe that I finished it – it's the first long multi-chapter flic I have finished so I'm excited for that! **

**First of all I have to thank Mike from Glee Forum who prompted me to write this story and from then on it sort of grew on its own accord (blame Special Education or thank it since that's when this story really came alive!) **

**Second I have to thank Miss Taylor Swift and Alicia Keys along with OneRepublic, Tangled soundtrack and I think Matthew Morrison because I write so much better when I listen to music and those were the people I listen to the most. Plus Untouchable by Taylor Swift pretty much wrote Chapters 13-15**

**Third of all I need to thank you – the people who have read this flic from the beginning or just joined thank you so much for reviewing, alerting, favouring on here and liking the posts I put on tumblr about it and just you know making sure I always come back to it. **

**And finally but REALLY REALLY REALLY not the least or last or whatever you say when you are listing stuff I need to thank my AMAZING fanfic buddy Jenna because Jenna without you this story wouldn't be – you have cheered me on when I felt like hitting a wall because I had writers block, you read many things over and over again because I kept sending them you with like 2 sentences added and beta'd this work which I promise readers would be a LOT worse if she hadn't. And even though when I finished this story you weren't online (yes I am slightly "le glaring" at you for that! :P) you were there for pretty much every other chapter. SO THANK YOU! You are amazing and I hope you will keep doing what you are doing in future. **

**And that's it... I have finished what I needed to say – please review to tell me if you liked the ending and yes a sequel is in my mind for this story you just have to give me a while to get it out there because my mind is full of other stories which are going to take all my time now that Empire has finished! Also review if you want a sequel because I won't do one if I don't think you guys want one! :P (Nah I probably will!)**

**So please keep an eye out for "Our Kind of Love" which will either be out in the next week or the next couple of months – depends on how my mind is working! **

**And for the last time for this story (holds back the sob) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
